Le retour de l'hybride
by Chupachupss
Summary: Quinze années se sont écoulées depuis que l'hybride est parti de Mystic Falls. Dans ses coutumes habituelles, il embarque sa fille dans cette ville pour son anniversaire. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il n'y est pas retourné seulement pour elle… - La fille de Klaus joue un rôle principal dans cette fiction, c'est celle représentée sur la photo.-
1. Chapitre 1 -Un coeur vide-

**Coucou !** **Ceci est une histoire que j'ai créé juste après le 4x23 ! Elle est déjà terminée (je peux toujours l'agrandir ...) et c'est un long OS ! **

_Pour celles qui auraient vu le chapitre hier et qui auraient des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser en MP ! Je vous expliquerais tout ;D_

**Pour les autres, ne prenez pas garde de cette phrase et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Les hurlements de la louve résonnaient dans la chambre. Klaus observait la scène, silencieux. Il comprenait que ce jour marquerait sa vie à tout jamais. Il avait encore le pouvoir de tout stopper… _De sa manière_… Mais quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait.

La sorcière avait un gant de toilette mouillé, épongeant la sueur de la louve. Elle tentait de la rassurer, afin que ses cris cessent pour de bonds. Car il n'y avait pas que douleur dans ses hurlements, mais aussi rage, et chagrin. Pourquoi diable avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ce jour-là, avait-elle laissé ses pulsions l'emporter ?

Mais tout son regret disparu lorsqu'un cri envahi la salle. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le petit être qui hurlait. Choqué, il braillait de cette nouvelle façon de vivre, n'étant plus habitué à respirer grâce à sa mère.

Une foulée de sentiments traversa l'hybride, qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, comme figé sur place. Il attendait que quelqu'un lui dise le verdict.

« C'est une fille, déclara une des sorcières. »

Puis, prenant délicatement le bébé dans ses bras, elle le plaça dans le creux du coude d'Hayley. La louve affichait un sourire heureux en regardant le poupon qui s'était finalement habitué de cet air nouveau. Finalement, l'enfant s'endormit au bout d'un certain temps. Les sorcières les laissèrent seuls, dans un moment d'intimité.

Klaus ne bougeait toujours pas, ses yeux étaient fixés sur son héritier… ou plutôt, son héritière.

La louve le remarqua enfin, et lui demanda doucement, avec hésitation :

« Tu veux la tenir ? »

Mais l'hybride secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas paraître faible. Il quitta la pièce et claqua la porte. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Klaus marchait dans une rue de la Nouvelle Orleans, plongé dans de profondes pensées. Il songea à Caroline, cette si belle et courageuse vampire… Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait quitté Mystic Falls, il n'avait pas voulu rajouter de mur entre eux. Ils y en avaient déjà pas mal…

Il s'assit sur un banc, son cœur mort était comme pressé. _Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ Pensa-t-il. Il se sentait tellement différent en ce jour pluvieux. Klaus regarda la grande horloge sur un des bâtiments dressés devant lui. 11h43. Une nouvelle émotion s'emparait de lui. Et bien qu'il ne savait pas encore laquelle, il réalisa qu'il venait de devenir père. Aujourd'hui, à 11h43, Klaus Mikaelson était père d'une petite fille.

Comment sa vie avait-elle put changer aussi vite ? La pluie menaçait de tomber, mais il restait là, assit sur son banc, à s'embrouiller le cerveau, ne parvenant pas à trouver de réponse.

Il soupira lorsqu'une sorcière arriva, interrompant ses pensées macabres.

« Maintenant que le bébé est né, il va falloir que tu t'occupes de Marcel. »

A croire que cette sorcière était vraiment stupide, l'hybride était déjà bien déboussolé, alors rajouter de la colère dans son humeur n'allait pas faire un bon mélange.

« Et je t'ai dit que je ne laisserais personne dicter ma conduite. Siffla-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Alors Hayley mourra.

- Je m'en fiche de la louve.

- Ton enfant te sera séparé.

- Essaies donc de faire ça avant que je ne t'arrache la gorge. Cracha l'hybride en se levant du banc.

- Je serais la seule à pouvoir expliquer à ta fille ce qui lui arrivera Klaus ! Dit la sorcière avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui lui arrivera ?

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? C'est une enfant née d'une louve et de _l'hybride originel_ ! Elle aura des pouvoirs inattendus ! Je serais la seule sorcière pour l'aider à se contrôler. Puisque je me suis liée à la mère bien avant qu'elle n'accouche. »

Klaus respirait fortement, essayant de calmer sa rage. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la _proposition_.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la maison où la louve avait mis au monde son enfant, l'hybride sentit une odeur de sang. Il craignit le pire…

Il ouvrit la porte et observa la scène, une sorcière tentait désespérément de réanimer la louve. Récitant une formule ancienne, un grimoire fermement serré dans sa main.

Elle remarqua la présence de l'hybride et se leva aussitôt, pour finalement lui annoncer la nouvelle :

« Hayley est morte. On ne sait pas pourquoi, en tant que louve, elle aurait dû résister. Mais apparemment le bébé lui a fait puiser beaucoup plus d'énergie que la normale. On pensait qu'elle reviendrait juste après et pourtant…

- Comment va-t-il ? Se contenta de demander l'hybride.

- L'enfant ? Il va bien. Il ne sait pas qu'il vient de perdre sa mère.

- Il pourra toujours en trouver une autre… Murmura Klaus dans un chuchotement impossible à entendre pour un humain, or la sorcière en était une. »

Il soupira en comprenant qu'il était complètement seul.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

_Des années plus tard_

15 ans s'était écoulés depuis ce jour mémorable. Klaus n'avait pas revue sa précieuse Caroline depuis 15 ans ! Son cœur était lourd et il n'avait jamais autant remarqué le temps qui passait. Aujourd'hui sa fille était partie en ville, seule, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.

Klaus avait remarqué à quel point elle lui ressemblait, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds. Il était heureux de savoir que sa fille ressemblait à son père, et non à sa mère.

Et lui ? Que faisait-il ? Il parcourait la ruelle tranquillement. Après avoir tué Marcel, et avoir fait fuir tous les vampires de cette ville, sa vie avait été plongée dans un ennuie profond. Bien sûr il y avait Elijah, mais l'originel ne comblait pas complètement son sentiment de solitude.

Oui il y avait également son enfant, mais les sorcières s'en étaient occupées, comme promis. Et Klaus ne pensait qu'à Caroline. Il fallait qu'il la revoie, alors il cherchait sa fille, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il demandait à presque tous les passants s'ils avaient vu une petite louve loufoque passer par là. Lesley.

Lorsqu'il entendit, dans un petit coin de rue, quelque chose qui le fit se stopper.

« Arrête Lesley ! Hurlait un garçon. Lâches-moi ok ?!

- Arrête de crier Piper s'il te plaît ! Murmura avec force la louve.

- Tu es un monstre !

- Non je vais t'expliquer je t'en supplie, ne pars pas comme ça ! »

Klaus pouvait entendre dans la voix de sa fille que les larmes commençaient à venir. Il avait envie d'intervenir mais sa curiosité le poussait à écouter la suite.

« Pourquoi tes yeux ont changé de couleur hein ?

- Pep'…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, on est plus amis !

- S'il te plaît…

- Non, ne dis plus rien !

- Je suis à moitié loup garou ! Dit-elle avec précipitation afin qu'il ne la coupe pas dans sa phrase. »

L'hybride ouvrit ses yeux en grands, il avait fait promettre à sa fille de ne jamais révéler son identité et elle venait de trahir sa confiance. Il comprit au silence qui suivi, que le dénommé Piper était devenu muet de stupéfaction.

« Qu…Quoi ?

- S'il te plaît, n'aies pas peur de moi, supplia Lesley. »

Klaus entendit sa fille s'approcher du jeune homme et des mains s'entrelacer. L'hybride commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa fille ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce garçon.

« Non ne me touches pas !

- Pep revient ! Hurla la fille, un sanglot déformant sa voix. Je t'aime ! »

Les pas du jeune homme se stoppèrent et Klaus comprit qu'il s'était raidi, il avait fait demi-tour :

« Alors s'était ça hein ? Ces crises de jalousie … Voilà pourquoi tu viens de mordre ma petite amie, c'est ça Lesley ?

- Je… Je suis désolée.

- De quoi ?

- Mais je suis obligée…

- Lesley… ? »

L'hybride entendit un petit vent, et comprit ce que sa fille allait faire…

« Tu vas tout oublier, je ne suis pas une vampire… Ni un loup garou d'ailleurs. Je suis juste ta meilleure amie. Tu sors avec cette débile d'Axia et tu ne remarques pas ma jalousie. Tu ne sais rien. Vous vous êtes baladés, et tu l'as ramené chez elle. Récita Lesley. Maintenant tu t'en vas et tu vas faire tes devoirs pour demain… Rajouta-t-elle dans un soupire. »

Klaus attendit que le garçon parte avant de rejoindre sa fille. Elle était adossée au mur et des sanglots faisaient bouger tout son corps. Il eût un pincement au cœur en l'a voyant si malheureuse.

Lorsque la jeune fille remarqua la présence de son père, elle se leva immédiatement. Klaus l'interrogeait du regard.

« Tu as entendus n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lesley d'une petite voix. »

Il hocha la tête :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Lesley ?

- Il l'embrassait…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais tellement folle de rage…

- Ton impulsivité. Où est la fille ?

- Là. »

Lesley montra du doigt un mur, une rousse aux yeux verts avait sa tête dans ses jambes, une morsure ravageait son épaule qui était en sang. Il s'approcha d'elle et la jeune fille leva la tête, ses prunelles effrayées prouvant son anxiété. Lesley s'était levée et avait rejoint son père, son visage ravagé par les larmes, elle n'avait plus envie de parler. Elle regarda ce qu'elle avait fait et elle se mordit la lèvre.

Klaus s'accroupit et fixa la rousse dans les yeux. Son caractère avait quelque peu changé depuis que sa fille avait grandi, il ne voulait pas que Lesley est peur de lui, alors s'il devait se nourrir d'humains, il essayait d'être discret.

« Oublies tout ce que tu as vu, tu t'es juste fait mordre par un méchant chien. Maintenant va-t'en. »

La rousse s'exécuta. Klaus se releva et observa sa fille qui était toujours en larmes, mais les sanglots s'étaient arrêtés.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur ce garçon ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pa…Parce que je l'aime. Répondit Lesley difficilement. »

L'hybride se figea, sa fille était amoureuse et il n'avait rien remarqué.

« Toujours est-il que tu aurais pu me le dire.

- Au contraire ! S'énerva la jeune fille. La première chose que tu aurais faite, s'est d'aller le voir et de le tuer. Comme ça je n'ai plus de faiblesse ! _Car la faiblesse d'un vampire c'est l'amour._ De toute façon tu t'en fiches de moi, tu voulais avoir un garçon pour qu'il puisse continuer ce que tu as commencé !

- Lesley… Avertit Klaus.

- Quoi ?!

- Ne me parles pas comme ça !

- Je ne suis pas un de tes hybrides Papa ! Je suis ta fille ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer !

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer. S'étonna Klaus, même si l'énervement était toujours de la partie.

- Et toi ? Tu n'as jamais été amoureux peut-être ?

- Non. Je te l'ai déjà dit, l'amour est une faiblesse !

- Pffff ! »

Lesley fila vitesse vampirique. En réalité elle était une louve, mais elle possédait les dons de vampires et étaient plus puissantes qu'un vampire de 500 ans. A croire qu'il y avait un avantage à être la fille de l'hybride originel.

Klaus soupira et marcha dans un sens opposé. Ses espoirs pour retrouver Caroline avec sa fille étaient vains. Il avait préféré la laisser se calmer avant de revenir la voir. Ce n'était pas l'une de leurs premières disputes… Alors il avait pris l'habitude d'attendre.

De toute façon, le temps ne lui manquait pas. Il s'assit sur un des bancs de la ville et regarda l'horloge. Il avait une petite impression de déjà vue… Demain c'était l'anniversaire de Lesley. Elle allait avoir 15 ans déjà.

Il avait pris l'habitude de l'emmener en voyage, car son anniversaire tombait pile pendant les vacances. Cette année il voulait l'emmener à Mystic Falls. Même si sa fille ne connaissait rien de cette ville et des malheurs qu'il y avait eu –entre autre, qu'il avait commis. Il avait juste trouvé que c'était la bonne occasion de lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Hayley et qu'il était en réalité amoureux de Caroline.

Car sa fille ne le savait pas. Elle pensait que sa mère était juste morte à l'accouchement et que son père l'avait toujours aimé. Klaus n'avait jamais eût le courage de lui dire qu'elle était arrivée par erreur.

Mais plus les années défilaient, et plus Lesley le comprenait… Elle se doutait de quelque chose et avait déjà interrogé son père plus d'une fois. La réponse était la même bien évidemment : « _je te raconterais tout la prochaine fois _»

Une présence se fit sentir derrière l'hybride qui reconnut la personne. Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

« Elijah… Soupira-t-il.

- Encore une dispute ? Demanda l'originel. »

Klaus hocha la tête positivement. Il y eût un long silence, puis finalement, ce fut l'hybride qui le brisa :

« Demain je retourne à Mystic Falls.

- … Pourquoi maintenant ? Après 15 ans ? Interrogea son frère.

- N'est-ce pas évident ?

- Pour la fille, soupira Elijah.

- Je pensais qu'elle me rejoindrait… Finalement j'avais tords. Sourit tristement Klaus.

- Que t'ont appris tes hybrides ?

- Qu'elle est toujours avec Tyler. Je les ai installés partout, ils espionnent discrètement.

- Je suppose que Katherine est dans de piteux états… Soupira une nouvelle fois Elijah.

- Oh il lui reste du sang, tu peux toujours aller la voir. »

L'originel secoua la tête et préféra changer de sujet.

« Tu as hypnotisé Axia. »

Klaus tourna la tête vers Elijah d'un air incrédule.

« La rousse, rajouta-t-il pour plus de précision.

- Ah… Oui.

- Tu aurais pu la tuer.

- Oui j'aurais pu.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Parce que ma fille tient à ce gars. Et que ce gars tient à cette fille. »

Elijah sourit.

« Pourquoi souris-tu bêtement ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Elijah. Insista Klaus.

- Ta fille te change. Expliqua son frère. Depuis 15 ans le méchant hybride n'est plus si méchant qu'il en a l'air.

- Non, personne ne me peux me changer.

- Bien sûr que si, seulement, il n'y a que _deux personnes_ qui réussissent _cet exploit._ »

Klaus se tut, il savait très bien qui était la deuxième personne. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il secoua la tête :

« Il faut que je retrouve Lesley. Nous partons ce soir, un avion nous attend.

- Donc tu avais déjà tout prévu.

- En effet…

- Elle te manque autant que ça ? Demanda Elijah. »

Klaus ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas l'habitude de dévoiler ses sentiments et même si Elijah était son confident, le sujet « Caroline » allait trop loin dans ses émotions.

« Tu sais quoi ? Reprit Elijah. Je vais venir avec toi. »

L'hybride tourna la tête pour mieux regarder son frère, il était étonné. Il savait que l'originel n'affectionnait pas particulièrement Mystic Falls et l'idée qu'il veuille l'accompagner le surprenait.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Klaus, ne cachant pas sa surprise.

- Ça fait 15 ans, je voudrais voir ce qui a pu changer.

- Ce n'est pas très long. Quelle est la vraie raison ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Pour Elena n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux savoir tout ce qui s'est passé depuis. »

L'originel soupira, son frère savait le percer et s'en était déroutant.

« Peut-être bien.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Elijah. Tu t'attaches toujours aux mêmes personnes.

- Mais encore…

- Celles qui sont remplies de compassion et qui prennent soin des autres.

- Katherine est donc l'une de ces personnes, ironisa Elijah.

- Sauf exception bien sûr, sourit Klaus. »

Le coucher de soleil resplendissait derrière la fameuse horloge dorée. Les deux frères profitèrent de ce bel instant de sérénité. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'assoir sur ce banc et de discuter. Généralement, ils se rejoignaient et parlaient à cœurs ouverts. Leur lien fraternel s'était resserré, et cela, il le devait à Lesley.

Cette petite louve loufoque qui ne voulait qu'explorer le monde. Elle aimait le dessin, d'ailleurs son père était son professeur. C'était un des rares moments où aucunes disputes ne s'immisçaient entre eux.

Lesley aimait beaucoup se cultiver, elle était une des meilleures élèves de sa classe de 3eme. Mais elle ne voulait plus aller au collège, car elle trouvait que ça ne lui servait à rien. Elle voulait s'échapper de tout ça et s'enfuir de la Nouvelle Orlean. C'est pourquoi son père lui payait un voyage d'une semaine tous les ans.

Il explorait le monde avec sa fille. Mais quelque part en lui, il savait qu'il manquait une personne dans ses aventures.

Le soleil finit par disparaître et le ciel devint bleu foncé. Klaus se leva du banc et annonça :

« Je vais chercher Lesley.

- Et moi je vais t'aider. Elle ne doit pas être très loin. Je t'appelle si je la trouve. »

Les deux frères se séparèrent et partirent dans deux directions opposées.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Elijah marchait depuis un bon moment lorsqu'il eût un déclic.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la maison de Piper et soupira de soulagement en voyant Lesley confortablement installée dans un arbre, observant son ami faire ses devoirs. L'originel crut lire de l'amour dans ses yeux azurs, mais aussi du regret et de la douleur. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut son oncle. Ils échangèrent un long regard et elle finit par sauter de sa branche.

« Tu es venu pour moi je suppose. Marmonna-t-elle.

- Disons que ton ami n'a pas une grande place dans mon cœur… Sourit Elijah.

- Eh bien tu as de la chance ! Soupira Lesley.

- Allez viens, Nik veut te parler.

- Pour quoi ?

- Tu verras bien.

- On rentre à pieds ? Demanda la louve.

- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix. »

Lesley regarda une dernière fois son bourreau des cœurs avant de repartir aux côtés d'Elijah.

« Où est partie tante Rebekah ? Demanda Lesley.

- C'est les vacances, elle est avec Matt.

- C'est qui Matt ?

- Tu verras.

- Comment je peux le voir si Rebekah est partie en vacances avec lui ?!

- Lesley… Soupira Elijah.

- Désolée, sourit la jeune fille. »

L'originel avait dit à Klaus qu'il l'appellerait lorsqu'il aurait trouvé Lesley, mais il aimait bien marcher avec elle alors il se contenta de lui écrire en message « _elle est avec moi, on rentre à la maison_ ».

Les étoiles s'installaient petit à petit, Lesley les regardait avec émerveillement. Elle enregistra l'image du ciel parcheminé d'étoiles afin de créer une toile similaire.

« Alors… Piper n'est-ce pas ? Dit Elijah en interrompant ses pensées.

- Hum… Oui, marmonna la jeune louve.

- Il a l'air gentil.

- Il est adorable. Il joue de la guitare depuis qu'il a 5 ans, il aime les cookies et ça couleur préférée est rouge. Je le connais depuis la maternelle. Tout le monde l'appelle Pep' et il est très social, contrairement à moi. Et puis… C'est mon meilleur ami !

- Je vois. Et Axia ?

- C'est sa débile de copine.

- Pourquoi débile ?

- Ah on est bientôt arrivé je crois !

- Lesley, pourquoi tu l'insultes ? Demanda Elijah. »

A croire que l'originel aimait bien faire remuer les émotions de sa famille. Peut-être appréciait-il être le rôle du confident.

« Elle m'énerve tout simplement !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tonton ! Je t'adore mais s'il te plaît, arrête de faire ça !

- Très bien très bien, j'abandonne. »

Elijah leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

En effet, ils étaient déjà devant la grande maison qu'avait fait construire Klaus. Lesley ouvrit le portail et se dirigea vers la porte, traversant le jardin.

Elle n'attendit même pas son oncle qui lui, marchait beaucoup plus lentement. Il rentra dans la demeure et vit la scène tant attendue.

« Où étais-tu Lesley ? Demanda Klaus.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Fulmina-t-elle. Elijah a dit que tu voulais me parler !

- Je vous laisse seuls, intervint le nommé en montant les escaliers.

- Donc Lesley, il faut qu'on parle… Commença Klaus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Rien. Mais j'ai décidé que nous irions à Mystic Falls cette année.

- Je ne connais pas…

- C'est une petite ville assez… Mouvementée.

- Tant mieux ! Ça changera d'ici ! S'enthousiasma la louve.

- Lesley, promets-moi que tu seras prudente… »

Klaus ne l'avouerait jamais ouvertement, mais il s'inquiétait énormément pour sa fille. Il espérait juste qu'elle le savait, car il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Et sa louve en faisait partie…

« Ok je te le promets… Soupira Lesley.

- En parlant de promesses…

- Non, stop. Je sais de quoi tu veux parler. Mais je pensais juste que s'il savait … Ce serait plus facile. Or ce ne fut pas le cas, alors je l'ai hypnotisé. Point final. Je n'ai pas vraiment trahit ma promesse ! Se justifia-t-elle. »

Klaus regarda sa fille d'un air pensif. Dans un sens, elle avait raison. Mais elle avait quand même dit qu'elle était une louve… Il décida que pour une fois, il laissera cette erreur de côté. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer une énième fois avec sa fille.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… Reprit-il alors que Lesley souriait d'un air vainqueur. Nous partons ce soir, vers 22 heures. Donc fais tes valises parce que nous allons y aller !

- Ok ! »

La louve lui fit un grand sourire et monta dans sa chambre pour préparer ses bagages.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Ils étaient à l'aéroport, Lesley était rayonnante, pressée de découvrir cette nouvelle ville qui avait l'air passionnante. Elijah, quant à lui, était plutôt stressé à l'idée de rater le vol.

Et Klaus… Il ne disait pas grand-chose. Parfois il parlait à son frère pour lui dire un truc du genre « _arrête de paniquer, on peut toujours hypnotiser les hôtesses._ »

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle d'embarquement et Elijah soupira d'un air soulagé. Klaus leva les yeux au ciel et Lesley annonça qu'elle allait aux toilettes.

La jeune louve rentra dans les WC des filles lorsqu'un homme l'attaqua par derrière. Elle se défendit et le mordit au cou. C'était un vampire… Le gars avait les cheveux roux pétants. Il tomba à terre sous le choc, comprenant qu'il venait de se faire mordre par un loup-garou et que la blessure était mortelle.

« Tu n'es pas une humaine ?! S'étonna-t-il.

- Quoi tu ne le savais pas ? Demanda la louve alors que ses yeux étaient toujours jaunes.

- Non, j…je ne t'ai pas senti.

- Bon et bien au moins ça t'apprendra à t'en prendre aux innocents ! Idiot ! Cracha Lesley.

- Mais comment possèdes-tu autant de force ? »

Le garçon était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à sa morsure.

« Je suis la fille d'un hybride originel. »

Les yeux du roux s'ouvrirent en grand en comprenant ce que ça voulait dire :

« Oh mon Dieu, tu es la fille de Klaus !

- T…Tu connais mon père ? S'étonna Lesley. »

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux encore plus grands et puis finalement, se lança dans un fou rire moqueur.

« Je vois, tu n'es même pas au courant que ton père est le plus grand meurtrier du monde. Ce n'est pas très étonnant… Il a dû cacher toutes ses victimes pour ne pas te perdre ! Il est intelligent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu parlais de tuer des innocents tout à l'heure ? Eh bien je suis sûr que ton père a un plus grand nombre que le mien ! »

Lesley était ahurie de la nouvelle. Disons que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on vous apprenait que votre père était en réalité un meurtrier de masse.

« T…Tu hallucines.

- Peut-être bien. Ricana le garçon. Dommage j'aurais tellement aimé voir la suite !

- Profites bien de tes derniers instants, cracha la jeune louve. »

Puis elle partit des toilettes en claquant la porte.

* * *

**En espérant que vous avez appréciez ^^ **

**Bisous tout le monde :3**


	2. Chapitre 2 -Rencontre étonnante-

**Je rappelle que cet OS m'appartient, merci de me demander par PM pour plus de précision. **

**J'ai décidé de continuer à le publier, malgré la mauvaise blague qu'on a pu me jouer.**

**Je souhaite une bonne lecture à tout lecteurs et espère que ce chapitre deux vous plaira autant que le premier.**

* * *

Lesley retrouva son père et son oncle pour embarquer dans l'avion. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son retour. Les paroles du roux de tout à l'heure résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle se demandait si elles étaient vraies. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à son père, elle le savait. Mais l'idée de lui demander s'il était vraiment réputer pour être le _Big Bad Hybrid_ la terrifiait. Finalement, ils s'installèrent dans les sièges de première classe et n'avaient plus qu'à attendre l'atterrissage.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

« Tout va bien Lesley ? Demanda Elijah à l'arrière du taxi. »

Ils étaient en train de rouler, c'était le matin à Mystic Falls et la jeune fille avait pu dormir dans l'avion. L'originel se demandait pourquoi la jeune louve n'ouvrait plus la bouche depuis qu'elle était revenue des toilettes.

« Oui, merci. Répondit la fille vaguement, ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter encore plus Elijah. »

Le chauffeur avertit qu'ils arrivaient enfin dans la ville, et quelques minutes plus tard, il se gara devant un manoir volumineux. Lesley était impressionnée par sa majesté.

« Woua…

- Bienvenue à la maison, annonça Klaus.

- Sérieusement ? S'étonna Lesley. »

Le cœur de l'hybride se serra, Caroline avait l'habitude de prononcer ce mot. Alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe de réponse. La louve sortit de la voiture, excitée. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de prendre sa valise et fonça dans la demeure, pour l'explorer. Elle avait oublié ses problèmes, trop impatiente de voir à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur du manoir.

Klaus paya le chauffeur, il n'avait pas envie de l'hypnotisé. Puis après avoir récupérer les bagages, il demanda à ses nouveaux hybrides de les installer. Ils les avaient laissé ici, afin qu'il s'occupe du manoir. Et puis il y avait la deuxième raison… Les hybrides étaient censés espionner discrètement la belle blonde, pour que Klaus soit au courant de ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Elijah resta un moment dehors avec son frère.

« Ça fait du bien d'être de retour. Déclara-t-il au plus grand étonnement de Klaus. Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne déteste pas Mystic Falls autant que ça. »

L'hybride hocha la tête avant de rentrer dans le manoir.

Lesley arriva dans une pièce, des milliers de tableaux étaient suspendus en hauteur. Etait-ce la chambre de son père ? Avait-il habité ici ? La jeune louve entendit des pas arriver et elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit que son père était juste derrière elle.

« Hum… Je cherchais ma chambre, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Je vois… Tu peux prendre celle de ton choix, il y en a beaucoup.

- Oui… »

Puis il fila aussitôt avoir dit ce mot. Elle était toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec lui depuis que le vampire roux lui avait appris cette terrifiante nouvelle.

Quant à Klaus, il était pensif, se demandant pourquoi sa fille agissait ainsi. Il regarda la chambre –_sa_ chambre. Elle n'avait pas changée. Sa valise était déjà déposée et il s'assit finalement sur son lit.

Lesley avait choisi une petite pièce avec un grand lit, elle était magnifiquement décorée et avec goût. Elle ne prit pas la peine de rester longtemps et partit sans prévenir Elijah ni Klaus. Elle voulait découvrir la ville, seule.

Car c'était dans son caractère, elle aimait la solitude. Peut-être un peu trop que la normale. Elle se demandait bien de qui elle tenait ce sentiment. Elle n'avait jamais connue sa mère…

La jeune louve venait d'arriver dans la ville, le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis un bon moment et les gens commençaient déjà à se balader et à faire leurs courses dans les rues.

« Woua… Souffla Lesley. C'est magnifique ! »

Elle regardait sous tous les traits cette merveilleuse ville, lorsqu'un bruit de sanglots la fit tendre l'oreille. Elle s'étonna en comprenant que c'était son ouïe hyper fine qui la permettait d'entendre cette jeune femme pleurer.

La forêt. Voilà l'endroit où provenaient ces sanglots. Elle ne mit que deux minutes pour s'y rendre. Là, allongée dans l'herber verte, le soleil balayant sa peau, une jeune blonde aux yeux bleus laissaient couler ses larmes.

Elle observait le soleil, se demandant combien de temps pourrait-elle tenir face à son éblouissement.

« Tu vas bien... ? Demanda timidement Lesley. »

La jeune blonde se releva pour se mettre en position assise. Elle regarda la louve et essuya ses quelques dernières larmes.

« Disons que j'ai connu de jours meilleurs. Répondit-elle. »

Mais le cœur de Lesley était bien trop grand pour partir comme ça, et puis, c'était dans sa nature, elle devait avoir une réponse à tout. Alors elle s'assit à côté de la jeune femme, qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda la blonde, intriguée par le comportement de la louve.

- Lesley. Et toi ?

- Caroline. »

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Klaus cherchait dans tout le manoir, pas de doutes, elle était bel et bien partit sans prévenir. Sa fille allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure lorsqu'il la trouverait. Elijah sourit face à la mine furieuse de son frère.

« Vas-tu un jour cesser de sourire ainsi ? Fulmina l'hybride originel.

- Niklaus… Soupira Elijah. Je suis juste heureux de voir qu'une personne compte autant pour toi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais attendu 1000 ans…

- Je vais voir dans la ville, elle est sûrement allée se réfugier là-bas. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions… Dit Klaus en ne prêtant pas attention à la remarque de son frère. »

Le frère de l'hybride décida qu'il n'accompagnerait pas Klaus pour une fois. Après tout Lesley était assez grande et forte pour se défendre toute seule. Et puis, n'allons pas oublier qu'elle était plus puissante qu'un vampire de 500/700 ans.

De toute façon, l'hybride ne l'avait même pas attendu, il était déjà dans sa voiture, le moteur allumé et la pédale écrasé par son pied.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Lesley ferma les yeux, elle aimait bien être en compagnie de Caroline. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, mais les deux jeunes femmes savaient que quelque chose les connectaient. Et elles avaient l'étrange envie qu'aucune des deux ne partent.

Mais lorsque la louve respira l'air frais de la forêt, elle sentit une odeur familière. C'était étrange, un mélange de sang et de verveine. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grands en comprenant enfin. Caroline était une vampire.

La louve se releva et regarda d'un œil méprisant la blonde.

« Un problème ? S'étonna celle-ci.

- Tu es un vampire. »

La surprise passa aussitôt dans les prunelles de Caroline, stupéfaite qu'une fille aussi jeune soit au courant des espèces surnaturelles.

« Comment tu l'as su ? Demanda la blonde en gardant son calme.

- Je t'ai senti. »

Caroline écarquilla les yeux encore plus grands en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Elle se leva à son tour, maintenant face à Lesley dans une position de défense.

« Donc tu es un loup-garou… Souffla-t-elle. »

Lesley hocha la tête. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui faire de mal, mais elle connaissait la petite guéguerre entre loup-garou et vampires et s'attendait à ce que Caroline l'attaque. Mais cette attente n'arriva pas. La surprise était présente chez les deux filles.

« Quoi ? Pas de _« je déteste les loups garou, je vais me venger »_ ou un truc semblable ? S'étonna Lesley.

- Je sortais avec un loup-garou.

- Permets-moi de remarquer l'emploi du passé dans ta phrase.

- Il m'a mordu. Expliqua Caroline.

- Oh… Et comment tu t'es guérie ? Demanda Lesley.

- Je ne le suis pas encore. »

La louve ouvrit ses yeux, telles des soucoupes. La vampire blonde releva sa manche pour laisser apparaître une vilaine morsure. Cela faisait plusieurs heures car elle commençait à s'étendre tout au long de son bras. Lesley avait bien envie de l'aider, mais elle n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… Déglutit-elle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider. J'ai mordu des vampires mais je ne les ai jamais soignés.

- Pourquoi veux-tu me soigner ? Demanda Caroline alors qu'elle devenait déjà un peu pâle et que son maquillage ne cachait pas son air livide.

- Parce que tu es… Je ne sais pas… Différente. »

Mais la vampire n'avait entendu qu'un grésillement et elle se laissa tomber mollement par terre, elle se sentait mal. Lesley se précipita vers Caroline, elle avait peur pour elle. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange puisqu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis 20 minutes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Tenta de rassurer la louve.

- Non Elena, je vais mourir.

- Caroline ! Ce n'est pas Elena, je m'appelle Lesley. Caroline, tu m'entends ? »

La blonde ne semblait pas du tout consciente de ce qui se passait. La louve paniquait, la blonde hallucinait. Elle n'avait jamais été dans une telle situation. Et puis, elle avait 15 ans, elle était encore trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire dans des moments pareils.

Je cite : une vampire mordue par un loup-garou, en train de vous prendre pour une personne que vous n'êtes pas.

« Elena… Souffla la blonde.

- Je ne suis p… Commença Lesley avant de se reprendre, oui c'est moi, je suis là Caroline, tout va bien se passer.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Lena'…

- Oui… Hum… Je suppose que toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Lesley prit la main de Caroline dans un geste réconfortant. Elle savait qu'elle était en train d'assister à une mort atroce. Mais ça ne servait à rien d'appeler une ambulance, que pourrait-elle faire de plus qu'elle ?! Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de notre jeune louve. Le sang de vampire guérissait les humains. Le sang de loup-garou pouvait-il avoir un quelconque effet sur les vampires ?

Après tout, elle n'était pas une simple louve, elle était née d'un hybride originel.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Klaus était dans la ville, sa voiture était garée rapidement –c'est à dire en plein milieu de la rue. Il n'aurait jamais dû emmener sa fille ici, elle n'avait aucune idée des malheurs qui étaient présent à Mystic Falls. L'hybride aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne se tiendrait pas à une simple promesse. « Je serais prudente » lui avait-elle dit, _sales mômes_. Pensa Klaus.

Pourquoi était-il aussi énervé contre Lesley ? Soudain il sentit une odeur de sang… La forêt. Sans hésiter, l'hybride s'y propulsa, guidé par son odorat surdéveloppé. Lorsqu'il fut devant la scène la plus improbable qui soit. Lesley, tenant la main d'une Caroline mordue au bras. La jeune fille se tourna vers son père :

« Tu es là ! S'écria-t-elle. Vite il faut l'aider ! C'est une morsure de loup garou je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

Klaus se demandait pourquoi Lesley était aussi affolée, après tout, elle n'avait jamais connue Caroline. Celle-ci n'avait même pas remarqué la présence d'une nouvelle personne.

« Lesley, rentres à la maison. Elijah est resté là-bas. Rejoins-le. Je m'en occupe.

- Quoi ? Non ! Contra-t-elle.

- Lesley ! Mon sang la guérira d'accord ? Maintenant rentres ! »

La louve se lança dans un jeu de regard avec son père, qui ne semblait vraiment vraiment pas content. Lesley sentait que la situation était plus importante qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle finit par baisser les yeux, et quitta les lieux, même si elle se demandait pourquoi son père avait l'air aussi préoccupé. Elle devait savoir. Lesley avait besoin d'une réponse à sa question. C'était tout simplement naturel chez elle.

Klaus marcha vers Caroline, il baissa les yeux vers elle, ses paupières fermées prouvaient son manque de sommeil et sa fatigue face à la douleur. Elle n'avait pas réellement changé, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi soyeux, ondulés, ils dégageaient un parfum à la camomille embaumant.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sur ses genoux. Il était inquiet mais il savait que la blessure était soignable. L'hybride mit son poigné dans sa bouche, laissa ses crocs sortirent et s'ouvrit les veines d'un coup rapide. Il mena son bras vers les lèvres de Caroline, mais la blonde n'était pas de cet avis :

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle en repoussant le bras, les yeux toujours fermés. Tyler ? »

Le cœur de l'hybride se serra mais il n'en fit rien paraître :

« C'est Klaus sweetheart. Murmura-t-il. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Le nom de l'hybride avait suffi pour lui remettre les idées en place. Elle chercha le regard de Klaus, lorsqu'elle le trouva, une étincelle de bonheur baigna dans ses prunelles bleutées.

Mais l'hybride ferait les retrouvailles une fois sa victime guérie, alors qu'il allait replacer son bras ensanglanté sur la bouche de Caroline, cette dernière s'opposa à cette idée :

« Non ! Je ne veux pas être soignée.

- Love, si tu ne te nourris pas, tu vas mourir.

- Je sais. Répondit Caroline, elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir d'un coup. Je veux mourir. »

Klaus fut très surpris sur le coup, mais il finit par se reprendre en main.

« Pourquoi ? Fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à dire. »

Caroline prit une grande inspiration, cherchant déjà ses mots.

« Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Trop de mes amis sont morts. Tyler a changé, il n'est plus le même depuis que nos vies sont détruites ainsi.

- Qu'ai-je raté ? Souffla Klaus. Sweetheart, pourquoi ce soudain changement ? Je te croyais plus forte que ça…

- Je ne suis pas aussi forte que j'en ai l'air Klaus ! Contredit la belle blonde. Lorsque tu m'as rencontrée, je cachais toutes mes émotions, je me faisais passer pour quelqu'un d'intouchable, comme si on ne pouvait pas me faire pleurer. Mais la carapace finit toujours par se briser… Je suis faible.

- Non ! S'énerva Klaus. Caroline, je refuse de croire que tu es faible ! Tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai rencontrée !

- Toi aussi tu as changé. Sourit la vampire. Tu es… Différent. Je ne te reconnais pas.

- Comment dois-je le prendre ?

- Bien. Soupira-t-elle. »

Klaus restait à côté de Caroline, il voulait absolument lui faire changer d'avis, lui prouver que l'éternité valait la peine d'être vécue. Que malgré son malheur, elle ne devait pas abandonner. Il avait déjà réfléchit à mettre fin à sa vie lui aussi, plusieurs fois même. Personne ne le savait mais parfois il rêvait d'en finir avec cette solitude.

« Caroline… Commença-t-il. »

Mais la blonde savait déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, alors elle préféra changer de sujet :

« Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Klaus.

- Est-ce si dur à croire ?

- J'admets que je suis surpris, j'ai attendu 15 années pour que tu me rejoignes.

- J'étais occupée…

- A sauver Elena ? »

Klaus avait dit ça sur un coup de tête, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce que Caroline se mette à verser une larme. Bon sang, qu'avait-il raté ? Ses hybrides étaient-ils si nuls dans leurs observations ?

« Entre autre. Déglutit la belle blonde. Avant que je ne recommence à halluciner, je voudrais te présenter mes excuses. »

Premier jour à Mystic Falls et voilà que tous les événements étranges s'enchaînaient.

« Je ne m'excuserais pas pour toutes les fois où je t'ai manipulé, reprit-elle. Tu le méritais, tu as tué la plupart de mes amis, je n'ai jamais culpabilisé pour ça. Je suis juste désolée que je sois la seule personne sur qui tu es tombé amoureux. »

Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, l'hybride ne trouvait pas de mots assez intenses pour répondre à cet aveu. Caroline était en effet la première femme qui avait su lui faire revivre son cœur mort. Et il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir… Car il avait comme l'étrange impression, que ce serait la première et la dernière.

« Cette fois-ci je suis prête pour ces milliers d'anniversaires qui m'attendent… Sourit-elle. »

L'hybride n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot, sa gorge était comme nouée. Non… Il devait faire quelque chose… Mais il s'était juré de ne jamais contraindre Caroline à un acte qu'elle ne voudrait pas avoir fait. Et la forcer revenait au même. Il devait tenter de la faire changer d'avis.

« Caroline, dit-il, l'art, la musique, et tout le reste, est également présent dans notre monde. Si tu te nourris, je ferais en sorte que chaque jours qui passeront seront comme un anniversaire. »

La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux, pourtant, Klaus savait que ce n'était pas assez.

« Sweetheart, il faut que tu résistes, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe… La vie t'attend à bras ouvert, seulement… Tu ne l'as pas encore compris.

- Tu me proposes quoi ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. »

Klaus savait qu'il progressait, que tout n'était peut-être pas tout perdu pour que sa belle change d'avis.

« Laisse-moi te faire découvrir le monde love. Chuchota-t-il sur le même ton. »

Caroline ferma ses paupières une énième fois, elle réfléchissait. Après tout, Klaus lui proposait une nouvelle vie, et elle était bien trop curieuse de connaître ce qu'elle pourrait voir… Alors quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son choix était fait :

« D'accord… Mais si je suis toujours aussi malheureuse, promets-moi de mettre fin à ma vie. »

Klaus hésitait à se tenir d'une telle promesse. Ce ne serait pas une tâche facile de faire ça. Surtout pour lui…

Comprenant la réflexion interne de l'hybride, Caroline rouvrit la bouche :

« Klaus, promets-le moi ! Insista-t-elle.

- Très bien… Soupira-t-il. Maintenant nourris-toi. »

La blonde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, Klaus rouvrit ses veines une seconde fois –car la plaie avait eût le temps de se refermer- et la vampire pressa ses lèvres contre son bras, savourant le goût du sang de l'hybride.

L'échange était beaucoup plus différent que les fois passées… Caroline restait plus longtemps que la normale, et pourtant Klaus ne faisait rien pour la retenir. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas juste pour se nourrir… L'hybride le savait.

La blonde finit par s'écarter et regarda instantanément sa morsure, elle guérissait.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Bien sûr, notre jeune louve avait tout entendu. L'oreille à l'affût, sa curiosité avait été bien trop forte et l'avait finalement emportée. Lesley se doutait que son père finirait par l'apprendre, mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante pour le moment. La phrase de Caroline résonnait dans son crâne : « _Tu le méritais, tu as tué la plupart de mes amis. Je suis juste désolée que je sois la seule personne sur qui tu es tombé amoureux._ »

Ses doutes venaient d'être confirmés, son père était bel et bien un tueur de masse. Mais une autre chose venait faire écho dans sa tête. Amoureux ? Non plutôt : Amoureux _de Caroline_ ? Au plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, Caroline n'était pas sa mère ! D'ailleurs Klaus l'avait révélé lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais aimé sa mère. « _Et toi ? Tu n'as jamais été amoureux peut-être ?_

- _Non. Je te l'ai déjà dit, l'amour est une faiblesse ! » _

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais identifiée cette phrase. Lesley commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Trop de secrets venaient d'être découverts. Les yeux baignés par des larmes qui ne tombaient pas, elle fila vitesse vampirique, s'échappant de cette affreuse forêt. La nuit arriverait bientôt, l'après-midi s'achevant. Elle était dans un quartier de maison, elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais ce qui était sûr… C'était qu'elle y allait.

Sans le faire exprès, elle bouscula un jeune homme.

« Oh désolée, je ne t'ai pas vu…Balbutia-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. »

Le jeune homme avait dans son tour d'âge, ses cheveux blonds brillaient grâce au coucher de soleil et ses yeux bleus ressortaient dû à son bronzage. Lesley fut impressionnée par sa beauté. Sans parler de sa voix d'ange…Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre en main.

« Tu as l'air nouvelle, remarqua-t-il.

- Et tu es …

- Leo ! Je te ferais remarquer que tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu !

- Je suis nouvelle en effet… Pourquoi ?

- Tu as la tête d'une fille qui s'est paumée après s'être fait engueulée par ses parents. »

Lesley fut choquée de cette phrase, premièrement, parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant de vulgarité, et deuxièmement, parce que ce garçon avait presque tout bon. Il avait l'air intelligent…

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça mais tu as, à peu près tout bon…

- Tu aimes les glaces ?

- Seulement quand je ne les paye pas !

- Tant mieux, c'est moi qui offre. »

Elle sourit, avant de réaliser…

« Attends… Quoi ?

- Bah oui, je veux savoir la vraie raison, lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil et de commencer à marcher, en remarquant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, il se retourna. Tu viens ou pas ?

- J… Je… J'arrive…

- Je ne suis pas un tueur en série, je suis juste ton guide provisoire ! Et on va commencer par visiter : le glacier ! »

La louve sourit, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et Leo avait l'air plutôt de bonne humeur. Elle décida de laisser son père, Caroline et tout le reste de côté, afin de se concentrer sur cette fin de soirée.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Caroline se releva, la forêt commençait à perdre de sa couleur lumineuse. Klaus ne cessait de la fixer, déjà debout.

« Tu as l'air… Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé.

- Eteinte ? Dit-elle et en lui faisant un petit sourire sans joie. Je le suis…

- Tu as tourné tes émotions, soupira-t-il.

- Non ! Je ne suis pas faible à ce point, s'indigna-t-elle. Je suis juste… Disons simplement que j'ai vécu ma vie et que je suis prête à partir…

- Non Caroline, Dit Klaus en se rapprochant d'elle, de fait qu'il sentait son souffle contre sa joue. Ecoutes-moi love, tu n'as pas vécu ta vie, tu n'as même pas vécu le ¾ de ta vie ! Et je vais t'aider à te le faire comprendre…

- Comment ? Personne ne peut m'aider… Je suis une âme inguérissable.

- Bien sûr que si, tout le monde peut être guérie ! « _toute personne qui est capable d'éprouver de l'amour, peut être sauvée_. » c'est toi qui l'a dit Caroline !

- J'hallucinais.

- Non, je refuse de croire ça !

- Klaus ! Juste… Arrête ! Hurla-t-elle. »

L'hybride fut étonné, jamais il n'aurait crût qu'un beau jour, quelqu'un pourrait lui parler sur ce ton sans en recevoir les conséquences… Mais c'était Caroline, et cette réponse suffisait amplement. Klaus soupira et commença à partir mais une pression sur son bras le retint, et le surpris par la même occasion. La belle blonde lui serrait le bras :

« Désolée, dit-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes »

L'hybride était de plus en plus inquiet vis-à-vis du comportement de Caroline, elle paraissait tellement différente… Mais Klaus savait qu'elle était toujours là, et qu'il n'était pas impossible de la faire revenir.

« Ne t'excuse jamais avec moi _sweetheart_. Murmura-t-il. »

Caroline laissa couler sa larme, et Klaus se demandait pourquoi elle pleurait… Ce n'était sûrement pas à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Non, il sentait que quelque chose s'était produit, peut-être même quelque chose de grave. Il devait le découvrir, il en avait besoin… La blonde glissa sa main jusqu'à l'entrer dans celle de l'hybride qui se figea. En 1000, personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça, pas même Lesley –qui était pourtant sa fille. Mais Caroline n'était pas une personne normale…

Alors il la laissa faire, sachant qu'une fois son comportement, de 15 années auparavant, retrouvé, elle ne serait sûrement pas aussi affectueuse. Cependant, l'hybride comprit que ce n'était pas par affection qu'elle faisait ça… Car Caroline paraissait sur les nerfs, comme si elle craignait une attaque.

Et Klaus comprit également qu'il servait de défense, elle comptait sur lui pour la protéger. Etrangement, il ne se sentait pas utilisé. Plutôt touché et heureux qu'elle le considère comme une telle personne… Heureux qu'elle ait confiance en lui.

La blonde ne souriait pas, son sourire était pourtant la chose la plus merveilleuse que l'hybride n'avait jamais vu… Il se promit qu'il ferait tout pour le retrouver.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans une rue, se dirigeant vers la maison de la belle blonde, Caroline mit fin aux pensées de Klaus :

« Au fait… Tu connaissais cette fille ? »

L'hybride se raidit, voilà bien une conversation qu'il aurait voulu éviter. Il se prépara à avouer la bêtise qu'il avait faite 15 plus tôt, mais quand Caroline tourna son regard vers lui, et qu'il perçu un vide total, il se dit qu'il avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à régler avant.

« Nous en parlerons une autre fois veux-tu ? Sourit-il.

- Comme tu veux … Marmonna-t-elle. »

Ils étaient enfin dans la rue de la blonde, Klaus aurait préféré la gardée chez lui, dans son manoir, et ne plus la quitter. Il voulait savoir tout ce qu'il avait raté.

Soudain, Caroline s'arrêta :

« Non attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Pardon ?

- Là, où on va ?

- Chez toi, love… Dit Klaus, inquiet face à ce comportement étrange.

- Je n'ai plus de chez moi. Ma maison a été rasée quand ma mère est morte. »

Ouch… Voilà une partie du puzzle qui venait d'être résolu. Donc Liz Forbes était décédée… Klaus ne demanda pas pourquoi et préféra ne pas ouvrir ce sujet :

« Où habites-tu maintenant ?

- Au manoir des Salvatore.

- Ah oui bien sûr… Les Salvatore ! Ça m'étonne qu'ils soient toujours en vie eux !

- Ils auraient dû mourir… Soupira Caroline. »

Oh Pitié, arrêtez de torturer ce pauvre hybride ! Lui qui ne veut que savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer…

« Ils n'habitent plus au manoir, reprit la blonde. Ils sont partis quand Elena est morte. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire à Mystic Falls, et moi… Moi j'avais Tyler.

- Ah oui, dit Klaus en serrant les dents. Comment va-t-il ?

- Disons qu'il a pété les plombs, la preuve, il m'a mordu. »

Caroline soupira et lâcha la main de Klaus, elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux rouges et embués :

« Tu voulais savoir ma vie Klaus. Il ne reste plus personne à Mystic Falls, Matt ne voulait même pas d'enfants avant de partir de cette ville. On s'est promis de ne rien vous dire… Ni à toi… Ni à Rebekah…

- Pourquoi à moi ? S'étonna Klaus. Rebekah suffisait…

- Parce que je voulais aller en Nouvelle Orlean. Avoua-t-elle. »

Les yeux de l'hybride s'ouvrirent telles des soucoupes face à cette révélation.

« Pourquoi ne pas être venu ? Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'aurais pas bien accueillie…

- J'étais occupée je te l'ai dit…

- Et la vraie raison ?

- La vraie raison est que je ne pouvais pas quitter Tyler ok ? Il voulait rester à Mystic Falls… Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de prendre un avion et de venir jeter un coup d'œil…

- Tu es venue… Souffla-t-il.

- Mais je suis repartie tout de suite Klaus. Dit-elle. Ça n'a plus d'important maintenant…

- Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas ? Evidemment que ça a de l'importance !

- Non. Rien n'a d'importance. Je suis brisée et je m'en fiche de tout, je veux mourir… Mais tu m'as promis… Tu m'as promis que tu m'aiderais à me relever… »

Une larme coula sur la joue droite de notre pauvre vampire blonde. Klaus ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et la voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Finalement, heureusement qu'il était revenu… Car sans ça, Caroline serait morte, et délaissée. Il essuya la goutte d'eau de son pouce et prit son visage en coupe. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle –à part la nuit où il l'avait embrassée sur la joue.

« Et je le ferais _Sweetheart_, Lui promit-il. Tu redeviendras la fille pleine de lumière dont je suis tombé a… Et tu redeviendras cette fille. Se reprit-il. »

Malgré tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Caroline, il n'arrivait pas à le dire… Car, c'était sa première fois. Et puis, il l'avait dit lui-même « _l'amour est la plus grande faiblesse chez un vampire_ ». Alors pourquoi ne pas s'écouter lui-même ?

« Merci. Parvint à dire la blonde. »

Klaus lui sourit gentiment et préféra l'emmener dans son manoir, après tout, il avait fait une promesse et avait peur que Caroline fasse quelque chose de regrettable avant qu'il n'est eût le temps de la tenir.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

« Bon, je vais peut-être rentrer chez moi… Soupira Lesley après avoir fini sa glace.

- Attends ! Tu viens à peine de me dire que ton père aimait une autre femme, pourquoi tu veux soudainement partir ?

- J'ai envie de finir cette journée au plus vite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est mon anniversaire ! Avoua-t-elle. »

Leo ouvrit les yeux en grands sous le choc et dit immédiatement :

« Oh Bon Anniversaire alors !

- Oui… Merci. J'ai connu mieux mais bon…

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? Après tout je t'ai acheté une glace ! Tu m'es redevable !

- Pour 1 dollar ? Plaisanta-t-elle. C'est sûr que tu as dû te ruiner !

- Oh allez l'important ce n'est pas l'argent, tu as passé un bon moment et ce n'est pas grâce à des milliers de dollars !

- Oui tu as raison… J'ai passé un bon moment grâce à ma glace, dit-elle d'un ton ordinaire. »

Leo écarquilla les yeux et la tapa sur l'épaule en rigolant :

« C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! La prochaine fois je ne t'achète pas de glace !

- Oh allez, rit-elle. Tu sais très bien que c'est grâce à toi ! Je te charriais !

- Oui je sais, je suis unique, répondit Leo en mettant une main sur son cœur.

- Non, tu es stupide d'avoir dit ça ! Dit-elle alors qu'elle riait encore plus fort.

- Alors si je suis stupide, pourquoi suis-je encore avec toi ? Railla-t-il.

- J'ai dit que tu étais stupide, pas désagréable ! Sourit Lesley. Mais là je vais devoir rentrer…

- Très bien… Tu me passes ton numéro ?

- Non. »

Leo la regarda choqué avant de voir le sourire hypocrite qu'elle affichait :

« Pfff… Je ne t'ai même pas cru …

- Ah non ? Sourit la louve. Pourtant j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais légèrement surprit.

- _L'impression_… Tu joues très mal la comédie !

- Et voilà la mauvaise foi du garçon, soupira Lesley.

- Bon, ce numéro…

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas très galant comme gars ? Pour demander à une fille son numéro comme ça.

- Ah parce que tu vois une fille toi ?

- Tu te rends compte que tu ne sais même pas faire la différence entre les garçons et les filles ? Il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles consulter. Rétorqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ok pas mal, sourit Leo, tu as de la répartie !

- Je sais je sais…

- …

- Ah oui, le numéro, tiens, ne m'appelle pas trop, même si je sais que tu en rêves !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Je le prends juste pour que tu me rembourses ma glace !

- J'ai de l'argent, ça voudrait dire que si je te rembourse maintenant, tu me redonnes mon numéro ?

- Hum…. »

Lesley sourit en comprenant qu'elle avait encore gagnée. Personne ne pouvait la battre à ce petit jeu et elle en était très fière.

« Bon, à demain, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Leo lui répondit d'un air faussement boudeur et Lesley partit vers le manoir. Sur le chemin du retour, elle se rendit compte que ce jeune homme lui avait fait réellement oublier ses problèmes familiaux, et elle le remerciait intérieurement. Ils n'étaient pas si différents en plus… Elle lui avait expliqué tous ce qui la chagrinait, mis à part le père tueur de masse, qu'elle avait préféré écarter du sujet.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, son oncle la vit et lui sourit :

« Joyeux Anniversaire ! Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée…

- Oui j'étais avec quelqu'un… Répondit-elle, évasive.

- Ton père est déjà rentré, expliqua Elijah. Cependant, je dois te prévenir, Caroline logera quelques jours chez nous avant que nous repartions !

- Caroline ? S'étonna Lesley. Celle que mon père a sauvé ?

- Oui, il m'a fait savoir que tu étais avec elle, lorsque tout ceci est arrivé.

- En effet, elle était seule dans l'herbe.

- Tu as l'air écœurée… Remarqua l'originel.

- Je ne l'aime pas c'est tout…

- Tiens donc et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

- J'ai mes raisons. Même si au début elle paraissait plutôt généreuse… Bref, je vais me coucher.

- Tu as l'air frustrée Lesley… Et je te ferais remarquer qu'il n'est que 20h30.

- Arrête de chercher à me faire parler ! Et… Oh… Je… C'est pas grave, dormir fait du bien. »

Puis elle rentra dans la demeure sans faire attention à Elijah qui avait crié « Lesley ». Elle prit le chemin de sa nouvelle chambre et y rentra. Seulement, alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait enfin être au calme et tranquille, elle remarqua que son père était debout devant son lit.

« Salut ! Dit-elle sans sourire. Je peux t'aider ? Ou tu viens juste vérifier que j'ai trouvé ma chambre ?

- Je t'avais dit de faire attention Lesley ! La gronda Klaus.

- Mais j'ai fait attention ! J'ai juste été visitée la ville !

- Ne fais pas la maligne avec moi, tu ne nous a même pas prévenus, moi, ou Elijah !

- Parce que je savais que vous alliez m'empêcher de partir du manoir !

- Tu ne comprends donc pas que Mystic Falls est une ville dangereuse ?

- ALORS POURQUOI ES-TU VENU ? Hurla-t-elle tellement fort que toute la demeure était remplie d'écho de sa phrase.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Cria Klaus à son tour.

- Ah si je sais, tu es venu pour Caroline n'est-ce pas ? »

L'hybride fit une mine surprise avant de répondre, catégorique :

« Je n'ai rien à te dire Lesley !

- Ah oui évidemment ce n'était sûrement pas pour moi ! Suis-je bête !

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Demanda Klaus, confus.

- Je sais que tu es amoureux de Caroline, que tu es le pire tueur qui puisse exister sur Terre et que tu es un mauvais père qui oublie l'anniversaire de sa fille. Hurla la louve alors qu'elle partait déjà, grâce à sa vitesse vampirique.

- LESLEY ! Cria Klaus, mais Lesley était déjà partie, furieuse. »

L'hybride ne prit pas la peine de rattraper sa fille, car une nouvelle présence dans sa chambre venait d'arrivée. Et cette présence était Caroline, choquée, car elle avait absolument tout entendue.

* * *

**Je ne posterais la suite, que si on me la demande.**

**Bisous à tous :3**


	3. Chapitre 3 -Parlons de passé-

**Coucou ^^** **Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, vous n'imaginez combien ça me fait plaisir de voir cette fiction autant apprécié ! =)**

**Normalement, le chapitre suivant était le dernier, mais j'ai décidé d'agrandir la fiction... Donc je la reprends à partir de là !**

**J'espère que mes chapitres de longues tailles ne vous font pas peur, car, je peux toujours les raccourcir si vous le souhaitez ;D**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Phoenix 1910**** : Merci x) Ce chapitre est assez différent des deux autres, j'espère néanmoins que le contexte te plaira tout autant ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**mayuko87**** : Merci pour ta review, Caroline a changé c'est vrai, elle paraît beaucoup plus mûre, mais en même temps 15 ans ont passé. Donc normalement, elle devrait être une adulte si elle n'était pas vampire x) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture ^^.**

**justine**** : Lesley n'aime pas Caroline car elle est frustrée que son père ne soit pas tombé amoureux de sa mère. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce chapitre t'en dira beaucoup plus sur le pourquoi du comment x) Merci de ta review et bonne lecture =) !**

**XxLegend-Automne**** : PETIT chapitre ? XD On parlera de la NO dans le prochain chapitre, et non, Caroline n'était en aucun cas au courant de la grossesse d'Hayley ! Mais autre chose la fait partir... Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Biz ^^ !**

* * *

Caroline regardait Klaus, horrifiée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait un tel sentiment de trahison. La blonde se sentait déjà assez mal depuis qu'elle avait vu mourir tous ses proches, mais cette fois-ci s'en était trop, la seule personne qui allait l'aidée était en réalité un père d'une fille de 15 ans, mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était _Klaus_.

« Caroline… Commença-t-il, sa colère diminuant devant les yeux embués de sa Belle.

- Je… Tu as … eu … Une fille ?! Dit-elle en essayant de formuler une phrase correcte. »

Elle n'allait pas pleurer, pas à cause de lui. De toute façon, elle s'était promis de ne pas succomber à ses charmes, au risque d'être blessée. Or, c'était le cas, elle était blessée. Mais a-t-elle succombé à ses charmes pour autant ? Affaire à suivre…

« Elle est arrivée par erreur ! Se défendit Klaus. Elle n'était pas censée être là !

- Je te conseil de ne pas lui dire ça Niklaus, elle risque de très mal le prendre. Intervint une voix à l'embouchure de la porte. »

Elijah regardait son frère d'un air repère, détaillant chaque trait de son visage. Il n'avait pas apprécié que Klaus dise ça de Lesley, car il affectionnait particulièrement la jeune louve.

« Je m'en fiche Elijah, maintenant, veux-tu nous laisser, je dois parler à Caroline en privée.

- Il faut que tu retrouves Lesley, je pense qu'elle doit être particulièrement fâchée et tu lui dois des explications tout autant qu'à Miss Forbes.

- Elijah… Dit Klaus sur un ton préventif.

- Très bien, soupira l'originel. Préfère une femme à ta propre fille Niklaus. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui non ? »

Puis il les laissa seuls alors que Caroline ne parlait plus, plongée dans de profondes pensées.

« Sweetheart… »

Le surnom qui lui était attribué eût le don de la tirée de ses gonds. Elle soupira et prit une grande inspiration :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je te prie de ne pas me demander, je suis incroyablement vexée de ce que tu as fait. L'ancienne Caroline ne te l'aurait pas dit, et aurait fait comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre _quand cela venait de toi_. Mais j'ai changé, et je préfère te dire la vérité avant de mourir ! »

Klaus n'aimait pas –et encore c'était un euphémisme– mais vraiment, pas du tout, cette nouvelle version de Caroline. Il appréciait pleinement qu'elle lui avoue être vexée de sa bêtise, mais le fait de parler comme si la mort l'attendait… Que ce n'était qu'une question de temps… Il détestait ça, non, il haïssait ça.

« Caroline, tu ne vas pas mourir.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda la blonde en préférant changer de sujet.

- Eh bien… J'étais un vampire, puis lors de ma transformation en hybride, je suis devenu un loup-garou. Or les loup-garou peuvent procréer.

- Tu as couché avec une humaine ? S'étonna Caroline. »

Klaus se raidit. Cette partie n'allait pas être un moment de joie… Il le pressentait.

« Non Caroline, dit-il en posant bien ses mots. J'ai couché avec Hayley. »

Temps de réalisation. Temps d'anticiper la réaction. Puis finalement… Caroline donna une claque mémorable à un Klaus bouche-bée. La blonde partit et claqua la porte de sa chambre attribuée. Klaus se rendit compte que personne n'avait jamais osé le frapper d'une telle manière, mais bon, après tout, Caroline était suicidaire…

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Lesley était incroyablement énervée, elle était enragée et un remous d'émotions bataillaient en elle. Sur le moment, elle détestait son père, elle détestait Caroline, elle détestait Elijah ! Elle détestait ce colibri dans l'arbre (;D). Elle détestait sa vie.

La louve avait besoin d'une mère, elle se sentait tellement seule dans cet univers. Au cours de sa vie, elle avait subis plusieurs nouvelles choquantes, comme le fait d'être une louve, fille de l'hybride originel.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait pu penser que le jour de son 15eme anniversaire, elle apprendrait que depuis sa naissance, son père était amoureux d'une autre femme. Et qu'en plus de ça, il était le tueur le plus dangereux du monde.

Marcher… Marcher pour n'aller nulle part. Il faisait noir, et Lesley avait une étrange impression de déjà vue. Elle avait l'impression que tous les soirs étaient les mêmes. Dispute avec son père, qui se terminait par une louve qui s'enfuit de la maison.

Généralement, dans ses cas-là, elle se réfugiait chez Piper, qui lisait ou jouait de la guitare. Aaah ce garçon… Pas un jour passait sans qu'elle ne pense à lui. Ses cheveux, son sourire angélique. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse, Piper ne l'aimait pas… Lesley savait qu'elle devait avancer mais c'était une page à tourner, et elle ne savait pas si elle était encore prête.

Et voilà qu'elle était dans un parc, assise sur une balançoire, produisant des petits mouvements réguliers, elle réfléchissait.

Lorsqu'une personne s'installa à ses côtés, s'asseyant sur la deuxième balançoire.

« Elijah je ne suis pas d'humeur … Marmonna Lesley.

- Je vois qu'il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi noble et serein… Dit une voix douce mais avec une légère présence de chagrin. »

La louve tourna la tête et aperçut Caroline, des tâches de mascara avait coulées et Lesley comprit que la vampire avait pleuré.

« Comment tu m'as trouvée ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- En réalité, dit Caroline. Je ne t'ai pas cherchée, j'ai juste suivie mon instinct en sortant du manoir et je suis arrivée ici. Je t'ai vu et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait parler.

- Je pensais que tu étais en mode « je déprime et je veux mettre fin à ma vie » rétorqua la louve d'une voix froide. »

Elle s'était attendue à ce que la vampire se lève de la balançoire, lui jette un regard dédaigneux et s'en aille sans dire mot, mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit. Caroline, au contraire, soupira.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas. Constata-t-elle. Je suppose que c'est à cause de Klaus.

- Klaus ? Demanda Lesley, intriguée par ce surnom. C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles ?

- C'est comme ça que tous ceux qui ont peur de lui l'appellent.

- Tu as peur de lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pense que je n'ai plus peur de rien. Puisque je n'ai plus peur de mourir.

- C'est triste. Remarqua la louve.

- Non, c'est la vie.

- Pas quand tu es éternelle. Tu as la possibilité de vivre pendant longtemps… Alors pourquoi choisir l'option la plus facile ?

- Tu n'as pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu…

- Toi non plus… »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et s'identifièrent, cette connexion… Elles comprenaient qu'elles étaient comme attachées l'une à l'autre. Elles ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais un jour, elles comprendraient…

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas toi que je n'aime pas. Reprit Lesley. Tu as l'air gentille, quoiqu'un petit peu égarée, mais ce que je n'arrive pas à digérer, c'est que mon père t'aime. »

Le cœur de Caroline se serra en l'entendant dire le mot « mon père ». Pourquoi l'hybride lui faisait cet effet ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui quand même ?! Peut-être qu'elle appréciait Klaus plus qu'elle ne le croyait…

« Je comprends crois-moi. Répondit la blonde.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Comment était mon père avant de quitter Mystic Falls –car j'en ai déduis qu'il est déjà venu ici. »

Caroline se raidit, elle ne voulait pas dégoûtée Lesley mais si elle lui disait tout… Cela risquait d'engendrer de nouvelles confrontations avec son père et la blonde craignait que la situation ne dégénère. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas en lui cachant la vérité que tout allait s'arranger.

Voilà pourquoi il y a plusieurs années, elle avait dit la vérité à Stefan sur Elena et Damon.

Voilà pourquoi elle ne savait pas garder un secret.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? L'interrogea-t-elle juste pour être sûre.

- Oui. »

La blonde ferma les yeux et réfléchit par quoi elle pouvait commencer, finalement, elle trouva bien un début, et lui compta l'arrivée de son père à Mystic Falls.

« J'avais une meilleure amie… Elena Gilbert. J'ai appris lors de ma Première au lycée, qu'elle était un sosie. Elle sortait avec Stefan, un vampire. Puis son frère… Damon, est arrivé en ville. Je suis vite devenue un vampire.

- Je voulais en savoir sur mon père…

- Oui, mais avant que ton père n'arrive, il y a une histoire Lesley. »

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Klaus était toujours dans la chambre de sa fille, sa valise avait été légèrement ouverte et il regarda, curieux, à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands lorsqu'il remarqua que Lesley possédait un Journal Intime. Décidemment, il la connaissait très mal …

Que faire dans ce cas-là ? L'hybride était quelqu'un de maniéré, il n'aurait jamais osé violer l'intimité de sa fille… Mais la tentation était trop forte et il se laissa aller, empoignant le Journal et l'ouvrant d'une manière brusque.

Des photos de Piper étaient collées à peu près partout, et Klaus en déduis que sa fille était réellement attachée à lui. Dans un sens, ça lui rappelait Caroline et lui, tentant de la courtiser de différentes manières. Mais en voyant ce jeune homme, l'hybride avait tout de suite su qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer Lesley. En tout cas pas en amour… Ils étaient bien trop différents !

Mais qui était-il pour parler d'amour ? Lui, le solitaire qui n'avait jamais aimé une femme autre que sa sœur. Car oui, même s'il le cachait, il aimait sa sœur profondément et ne supporterait pas la nouvelle de sa mort. Enfin… Il n'avait jamais aimé une femme autre que sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à Mystic Falls, et jusqu'à ce qu'il _la_ rencontre… _Elle_. Il n'avait pas fait attention à _elle_, lorsqu'il avait transformé Tyler en hybride, complètement captivé par sa nouvelle lubie. Mais lorsque le jeune homme l'avait supplié de soigner sa copine… Il s'était dit que l'amour pouvait détruire et avait été intrigué par Caroline, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si spécial chez elle pour qu'on n'y soit si intéressé.

Et puis il l'avait vu… Et dès qu'il avait croisé son regard, quelque chose l'avait frappé en lui. Et il s'était dit qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser mourir une âme aussi pure que la sienne. Pourtant, des âmes pures, il en avait rencontré ! Mais cette fois-ci avait été différente… Il s'en doutait…

Quelques pages étaient déchirées, et Klaus en déduit que sa fille savait qu'il aurait un jour feuilleté son Journal Intime. Il le laissa tomber et grogna, elle était intelligente. Elle aimait avoir un coup d'avance…

Tout à l'heure, il avait entendu Caroline partir du manoir, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'être discrète… Faisant claquer ses talons à travers toute la demeure, mais l'hybride s'était dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser réfléchir, tout en espérant qu'elle ne ferait pas d'erreurs regrettables…

Il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle, car Klaus avait eût un aperçu de ce qu'il aurait sans sa belle blonde, pendant 15 ans… Et au plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il l'avait très mal vécu. Et puis, quoiqu'il puisse dire, l'hybride avait sa vampire dans la peau.

Il décida de faire comme les deux filles et de partir du manoir, après tout, n'avait-il pas le droit de voir les nouveautés de la ville lui aussi ?

Alors que Klaus sortait de la demeure, il fut interrompu par Elijah, qui lui mit une main sur son bras :

« Une seconde… Où est Elena ? Demanda-t-il. »

L'hybride se raidit, son frère n'était pas au courant que le sosie avait perdu la vie… D'ailleurs lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'en souciait peu.

« Je sais que Caroline t'a dit des choses Niklaus, reprit l'originel d'une voix insistante. Dis-moi ce que tu as appris.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Dit Klaus d'une voix dure. Elle est morte Elijah. »

Le frère de l'hybride laissa tomber sa main et ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? Demanda-t-il, la voix vibrante.

- Caroline m'as dit que pratiquement tous ses amis étaient morts, ce que je ne sais pas, c'est « comment ? » …

- Et les Salvatore ?

- Partis. Leur protégée n'est plus là, alors forcément ils sont partis.

- Oh mon Dieu… Souffla-t-il.

- Bon, je vais faire en tour en ville, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Non. »

Puis Elijah partit de son côté, Klaus comprit qu'il devait faire son deuil. Il soupira et décida de ne pas prendre sa voiture, marcher ferait du bien…

Lorsqu'il les vit, dans un parc pour enfant, toutes les deux assises sur des balançoires. Elles ne l'avaient pas remarqué et il en profita pour les écouter et les observer d'un air curieux.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

« Il est venu pour tuer ta meilleure amie ? S'indigna Lesley.

- Pour le sacrifice, il devait tuer un loup-garou, un vampire, et le sosie. Donc oui, il est revenu pour ça et il est parvenu à ses fins d'ailleurs…

- Elle est morte ? Demanda la louve, toujours aussi étonnée.

- Nous avons finalement trouvé un moyen, enfin… _Ils_ ont trouvé un moyen, pendant ce temps moi j'étais enfermée dans le tombeau.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'étais le vampire pour le sacrifice.

- Pardon ? Pourtant tu es encore là…

- Quand Damon l'a su, il a fait en sorte de me libérer. Heureusement d'ailleurs… Même si à cause de moi, Jenna est morte à ma place. Je m'en veux toujours pour ça.

- Justement, « Jenna » est morte à ta place, tu devrais l'honorer en restant vivante et en arrêtant d'essayer de te tuer.

- Je ne t'ai pas raconté le meilleur…

- Comment ça ?

- Tyler avait mordu Damon. Et ça aussi c'est à cause de moi, je ne voulais pas l'abandonner dans le tombeau et avais promis à Damon de faire en sorte qu'il se transforme dans la cave des Lockwood… Stefan, a fait un marché avec Klaus pour sauver son frère.

- Pour avoir son sang… Comprit la louve dans un murmure.

- Oui, pendant deux mois, Stefan est parti avec Klaus mais Stefan a toujours eût un problème avec le sang.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et quand est-ce que mon père t'a rencontrée ? »

Klaus, qui écoutait tout depuis un petit arbuste, se dit que leur conversation commençait à devenir trop sérieuse et n'aimait pas la direction entreprise. Il sortit de sa cachette et Caroline ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, se demandant si l'hybride l'avait entendue raconter _son_ histoire.

Lesley avait jeté un bref regard à son père, montrant clairement sa colère et sa rancune.

Klaus était devant les balançoires, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'exprimer. Cherchant ses mots avec soins :

« Caroline… Commença-t-il.

- Je vais rentrer, coupa la blonde. Je vous laisse discuter. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse prononcer un quelconque mot, Klaus vit la jeune femme partir vitesse vampirique. En réalité, il voulait lui parler en privée, et non pas lui demander de partir. Mais apparemment Caroline ne l'avait pas compris de cette manière…

Klaus reposa son regard sur Lesley, qui l'ignorait complètement, commençant déjà à se re-balancer. L'hybride soupira devant le caractère têtu de sa fille. Mais bon, après tout, ils étaient de la même famille…

« Lesley, dit-il pour avoir son attention. »

Malheureusement ses espoirs furent vains, car elle ne lui lança pas même un regard.

« Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix… Tu es venue au monde par erreur. »

Les balancements se stoppèrent d'un coup et Klaus eût enfin l'attention de sa fille, il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux embués.

« Continue, demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. »

L'hybride lui fit un signe de tête, signifiant qu'ils parleraient tranquillement sur un banc, car il avait moyennement envie de s'assoir sur ces… « sièges ».

Lesley comprit le message, elle se leva et suivit son père sans piper mot, se contentant de marcher derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent devant un banc en pierre où ils s'assirent tous les deux. Un léger silence s'installa, pendant lequel quelques coups de vents venaient balayer les cheveux de la jeune blonde aux yeux bleus/gris. Finalement, Klaus soupira et se lança dans son récit :

« Je n'ai jamais aimé la femme qui t'a mise au monde Lesley. A l'époque, je ne savais pas que les loups garous pouvaient procréer…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de dessin pour le comprendre, claqua Lesley d'une voix sèche, donc tu as quitté Mystic Falls juste pour avoir son enfant ?

- Oui, et puis il y avait Marcel aussi…

- Marcel ?

- C'était mon ancien rival, je l'ai tué après ta naissance. »

La louve ne demanda pas plus, de toute façon elle ne voulait pas savoir. Ses larmes ne coulaient pas, elle se montrait forte et résistante face à elles. Et puis Lesley aimait gagner… Elle se reprit et ouvrit le fameux sujet qui l'obsédait depuis peu…

« Tu as tué combien d'innocents ? »

L'hybride se raidit, elle était au courant… Il aurait dû se douter qu'un beau jour sa fille l'apprendrait d'une quelconque manière. Lesley voulait un nombre… Eh bien…

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, beaucoup. »

La louve ferma les yeux, encaissant la réalité difficilement. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle n'osa pas croiser le regard de son père.

« Comment l'as-tu su ? La questionna Klaus.

- Je… A l'aéroport… Il y a un gars qui m'a parlé de toi. Il a dit que le monde entier te redoutait. Est-ce vrai ? Je veux dire… Tout le monde a peur de toi ? »

Comment répondre à votre fille que oui, toute la planète te redoutait. C'était impossible, Klaus n'y arrivait pas et les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa gorge. Comment tout ceci était possible ? En mille ans il n'avait jamais ressenti de telles émotions !

Lesley comprit que son père ne répondrait pas à sa question et soupira. Elle se leva et dit à l'hybride :

« Je peux aller faire un tour ? Lui demanda-t-elle, sa voix encore vibrante et ses larmes toujours coincées dans ses yeux. »

Klaus fut surpris de la question, généralement Lesley ne lui demandait jamais et partait de son propre chef. Il l'observa et remarqua son regard embué. Son cœur se serra, s'était de sa faute, il le savait.

« Lesley, commença-t-il en se levant à son tour. Bien sûr que tu peux. Mais je veux que tu saches… »

Il s'arrêta, c'était tellement dur à dire pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais exprimer ses sentiments à haute voix. Il regarda sa fille avec tristesse, incapable de continuer sa phrase. Celle-ci le compris et hocha la tête d'un coup sec avant de se retourner pour marcher vers l'entrée du parc.

Seulement, elle fut retenue par son père, qui tenait tout de même à ajouter :

« Joyeux Anniversaire. »

La blonde respirait fortement et, voulant s'échapper de ce moment, elle fila vitesse vampirique, laissant un Klaus confus derrière elle.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Klaus était rentré dans le manoir, il faisait nuit depuis pas mal de temps désormais. Ses pensées l'empêchèrent de remarquer Elijah, et il se prit son demi-frère en pleine face. Ils étaient dans un des nombreux couloirs de la demeure.

« Niklaus ! S'étonna Elijah, surpris que son frère ne l'ait pas remarqué. Tu as l'air… Préoccupé.

- C'était une longue journée Elijah, voilà tout, répondit l'hybride.

- Tu as parlé à Lesley ?

- Oui.

- Sans hurlements ni cris, je veux dire ?

- Pour une fois, notre conversation ne s'est pas… emportée.

- C'est une bonne chose, vous en oubliez presque que vous êtes parents parfois.

- Je suis fatigué Elijah, je n'ai pas envie de moral. Où étais-tu ? »

Le regard de l'originel s'assombrit. Klaus devina immédiatement pourquoi…

« J'étais au cimetière. Admit-il. Je ne sais pas comment elle est morte Niklaus… Il faudrait que je questionne Caroline…

- Non, contra l'hybride en s'opposant à cette idée. Caroline est dans de piteux états, je ne veux pas que tu rouvres les plaies qu'elle a dû recoudre.

- Il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé Niklaus ! S'énerva Elijah. »

Son frère prit en note que l'originel ne s'était jamais énervé contre lui en 1000 ans, comme quoi, même les personnes les plus nobles pouvaient être coléreux…

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, le rassura Klaus. Il faut juste qu'elle aille mieux et je préfère qu'elle se confi d'elle-même, sans qu'on lui demande. »

Elijah soupira et hocha de la tête, résigné à admettre que son frère avait raison. Il n'allait pas forcer la vampire en dépression par simple frustration personnelle. Il n'était pas cette personne. L'originel regarda son frère dans les yeux et lui dit, d'une voix neutre :

« Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. »

Puis il partit dans un des fameux couloirs et entra dans sa chambre alors que Klaus soupirait. L'hybride se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il fut à destination, il ouvrit le frigo et attrapa une poche de sang.

Il n'avait pas envie de boire à partir d'une veine, ou de se délecter de voir une humaine mourir. Il avait changé un 15 ans, et il en avait eût marre de se cacher pour tuer des personnes, afin de ne pas faire peur à Lesley. Il s'était donc habitué aux poches de sangs…

Lorsqu'une nouvelle présence envahit la salle, enivrant l'hybride d'un parfum doux et naturel. Caroline.

La blonde s'approcha de lui et regarda la poche de sang, elle fut étonnée mais Klaus n'y prêta pas attention, se contentant de l'observer. Elle ne semblait pas réellement dans notre monde… Comme si elle réfléchissait depuis qu'elle était revenue ici.

« Love… Murmura-t-il pour la sortir de ses pensées. »

Ce fut une réussite puisque la vampire regarda son interlocuteur, échangeant un regard discret et remplit de tristesse. Pas besoins de mots, leurs yeux révélaient tout ce qu'ils ressentaient. Caroline brisa leur échange :

« Comment est-elle morte ? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix ne laissait pas apercevoir le moindre signe de reproche, elle était simple et habituelle, ce qui laissa perplexe l'hybride.

- L'accouchement a été trop difficile à supporter, nous n'étions pas dans un hôpital, la naissance devait être discrète. Même en tant que louve, elle n'a pas résisté. »

Caroline ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Je suis… Désolée, de t'avoir frappée. Avoua-t-elle.

- Tu es une des chanceuse qui a l'honneur d'être encore en vie après l'avoir fait.

- Je sais. »

L'hybride fut surpris de cette réponse, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il prit conscience que Caroline savait les privilèges qu'elle avait. Elle connaissait son amour pour elle, même si lui était encore confus face à ça, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'était l'amour.

Son cœur se serra devant le regard vide de sa belle, il avait mal de la voir souffrir psychologiquement. C'était dur à supporter quand on tenait à une personne qu'on aimait –quelle-que soit l'intensité.

Il s'approcha de Caroline, ils étaient si proche qu'il sentit son souffle contre sa peau, il plaça une main sur sa joue et lui murmura :

« Je te promets de t'aider sweetheart, mais j'ai besoin que tu te confies à moi. »

La blonde se laissait faire, elle aimait la proximité entre elle et l'hybride sanguinaire. Ils se jaugeaient du regard.

« Ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture. Parvint à dire la vampire. »

Klaus sourit intérieurement, il avait réussi à la faire parler. Il baissa lentement sa main, passant par son bras, lui donnant de douce caresse avant d'arriver enfin vers son poignée, puis la paume de la blonde. Il enroula sa main dans la sienne et l'incita à le suivre.

Caroline ne faisait aucun mouvement, elle appréciait pleinement les caresses de l'hybride, si douces pour quelqu'un qui renfermait une âme si noire.

La poche de sang toujours dans sa main droite, Klaus parcourait les couloirs et arriva enfin dans la chambre de sa belle, Caroline le suivait, leurs mains toujours enlacées.

La blonde ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'hybride l'emmenait là, _dans une chambre_…Elle se fit des idées immédiatement… Et ne sut pas si elle était heureuse ou énervée.

Cependant, lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit et encouragea de la tête, la vampire à faire la même chose, la surprise fut grande pour la jeune blonde.

« Raconte-moi maintenant. Lui demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ici ? S'étonna la vampire.

- Ne te sens-tu pas plus à l'aise ici, que dans la cuisine ?

- Si... »

La blonde dirigea sa main vers celle de l'hybride, qui la prit sans hésiter, afin de les re-mêler ensembles. Il n'était plus surpris du geste désormais, il s'y était habitué.

« C'était le jour du départ de Stefan et Damon… Commença la blonde. »

**Flashback **

_« Je suis désolé Caroline, mais Elena est morte, cette ville me rappelle trop de souvenirs._

- _Je comprends … Murmurais-je. Tu vas me manquer Stefan._

- _Toi aussi Care'. »_

_Une accolade, un adieu, puis tout était fini. Damon m'avait dit au revoir quelques temps plus tôt, notre relation était beaucoup plus amicale face aux épreuves que nous avions eût à affronter._

_Je rentrais chez moi, me disant que le manoir des Salvatore était bien trop triste sans leurs présences. _

_Arrivée devant la demeure, je vis une voiture de policier, puis des hommes en uniformes. Ils semblaient attendre quelqu'un… Je compris que c'était moi lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers ma direction. _

_« Mlls Forbes ? Me demanda-t-il._

- _Oui, répondis-je, quelque peu inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ?_

- _Votre mère est morte. »_

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Lesley retenait toujours ses larmes, elle avait comme l'impression qu'elle allait exploser mais elle arrivait à se maîtriser. Ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface, les jours où son père s'absentait sans but… Les jours où ses vêtements s'étaient tâchés de sang et qu'elle avait simplement crut qu'il avait mal ouvert une poche !

Naïve… Voilà ce qu'elle avait été pendant 15 ans. Elle n'avait même pas fait le rapprochement avec « l'hybride originel ». Originel voulait pourtant dire le premier de cette espèce… Et il n'était certainement pas le plus gentil être du monde…

Elle marchait dans les rues noires de Mystic Falls, elle était devant un bar nommé « Mystic Grill ». Devrait-elle… ? Non ? Oui ? Elle ne savait pas… La louve remarqua un banc devant le bâtiment et s'y assit. Sans savoir que des années plus tôt, Klaus avait suivi Caroline – avait failli se faire renverser par une voiture au passage- et lui avait demandé d'apprendre à le connaître. Alors que la vampire ne faisait que le divertir le temps que ses amis daguaient Kol.

Non, elle s'assit simplement dessus, ignorant tout de son passé. Elle soupira et entendit une porte se refermer. C'était le Mystic Grill, un homme aux cheveux noirs venaient fermer le bar, après avoir éteint les lumières, il enserra une clé dans la porte. Mais il n'était pas seul, l'homme était accompagné d'un garçon. Lesley le reconnut immédiatement, c'était Leo.

La jeune fille l'observait discrètement… Mais pas si discret que ça puisque Leo tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Il dit quelques mots à l'adulte, qui hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers elle.

« Deux fois en une journée, à croire que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Sourit-il.

- Non… C'est le mien… Soupira la louve. »

Leo remarqua les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille et s'assit à ses côtés, silencieux. Finalement, il osa aborder le sujet et lui demanda enfin :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Lesley tourna la tête vers lui, rencontrant ses yeux verts clairs qui ressortaient dans la nuit.

« Mon père. Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il est incapable d'exprimer de vrais sentiments…

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'a même pas réussie à me dire qu'il m'aimait. »

La louve ne voyait plus rien, les larmes se succédaient et c'était un tel effort que de lutter contre elles. Leo dit d'une petite voix :

« Je suis sûr que c'est le cas. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va finir par arriver.

- Je n'en peux plus, confia-t-elle. Je n'ai pas connu ma mère et mon père est incapable de dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Surtout que mes parents ne sont jamais aimés. »

La blonde avait dû mal à parler, Leo la prit dans ses bras et enfin, elle laissa couler les larmes qu'elle avait bien trop longtemps retenus. Des sanglots parcouraient son corps et l'épaule du jeune homme se mouillait lentement. Il lui caressa les cheveux, gestes d'une douceur incroyable. Lesley n'avait jamais reçu autant d'affection, même pas de la part de Piper. Et dire qu'elle ne connaissait Leo que depuis quelques heures…

Celui-ci rompit leur étreinte en l'écartant, puis il lui prit le visage en coupe et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Peut-être qu'il n'y arrive pas, mais toi, je suis sûre que tu le peux…

- Comment ça ? Dit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient lentement.

- Va lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur…

- Je… Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous sommes de la même famille, je suis comme lui... sourit-elle tristement.

- Peut-être mais tu souffres autant que lui de votre relation Lesley.

- Je sais… »

Leo enleva ses mains du visage de la blonde, pour le plus grand déplaisir de celle-ci. Elle lui sourit et se leva, Leo fit de même.

« Au fait, reprit-elle en passant une main sur ses joues pour chasser les dernières larmes. Que faisais-tu avec ce monsieur ?

- C'est mon père, le gérant du Mystic Grill.

- Ah d'accord… Mais il est parti là non ?

- Oui, je peux toujours rentrer à pieds ce n'est pas grave… »

Lesley le regardait, elle ressentait quelque chose dans son cœur, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Elle s'approcha de la joue du garçon et posa ses lèvres dessus. Leo, d'abord surpris de son geste, se raidit. La louve s'écarta et lui sourit :

« Merci. »

Etonné, le garçon ne fit qu'hocher de la tête. Puis la jeune fille reprit le chemin qui la mènerait chez elle.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

_« Pardon ? M'étonnais-je. »_

_Le policier soupira et me redit cette affreuse phrase. Je pris le temps de réaliser ce qu'il disait…_

_« Attendez, elle est dans le coma ? »_

_Peut-être réussirais-je à la sauver, après tout, je restais une vampire !_

_« Non, répéta une énième fois le policier. Elle est morte. Elle était dans sa voiture et a loupé un feu rouge, elle est rentrée dans une maison et s'est tordu la nuque. _

- _Oh mon Dieu… »_

_Je quittais les lieux sans faire attention aux policiers qui me dictaient de rester. _

**Retour au présent.**

« J'ai appelé Stefan pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, il a envoyé des fleurs. C'est tout, pas de carte n'y de condoléances… Rien. J'ai demandé à faire raser la maison, je ne voulais plus de souvenirs d'elle n'y de mon père. Et j'ai emménagé chez les Salvatore. »

Klaus écoutait silencieusement l'histoire de Caroline. Il soupira et l'incita à se lever, afin qu'elle se couche dans son lit. Il embrassa sa tempe et lui murmura un « _bonne nuit sweetheart_. » Que dire d'autres ? Sa belle ne voulait pas se mettre en pyjama, et Klaus n'allait pas la forcer. Elle s'était contentée de retirer son pantalon et de garder son T-shirt.

L'hybride referma la porte après avoir éteint la lumière de la chambre. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il devait faire sortir Caroline de cette ville, car il se doutait que ça lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs.

Alors il se décida vite, demain ils quitteraient Mystic Falls une bonne fois pour toute, il va faire revenir Caroline et son âme remplit de gentillesse. Mais surtout… Il va faire revenir son sourire.

Demain, ils prendraient l'avion pour un nouveau pays non exploité.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Lesley était dans un couloir du manoir, elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de son père. Elle était devant la porte… La louve toqua trois fois et après quelques secondes, l'hybride apparut. Il fut surpris de voir sa fille devant lui. L'interrogeant du regard, il lui demandait silencieusement pourquoi elle était là.

La louve ne réfléchit pas et se jeta dans ses bras, enlaçant son père pour la première fois depuis 15 ans.

* * *

**Désolée pour ce chapitre moins bon que les autres... Mais il en faut toujours un comme ça non ? x)**

**Bisous à tous :3**

_**P.S : J'ai enfin mit une tête sur le personnage de Lesley (à voir en haut). ^^**_


	4. Chapitre 4 -Sensations fortes-

**Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre...**

**Pour tout vous avouer, ce matin il était encore à peine écrit mais les idées sont apparues dans mon cerveau et j'ai sprinté pour l'écrire x) **

**Toute la journée sur Word... Je deviens une obsédée !**

**M'enfin bref, je vous laisse juger par vous-même et remercie les ceux/celles qui m'ont laissée une review !**

* * *

**Reviews Anonymes :**

**- ****Guess**** : Caroline ? Hypocrite ? Nous n'avons donc pas la même vision des choses, mais c'est tant mieux, si nous étions tous pareils ce serait ennuyant ^^ Merci pour ta review et j'espère te retrouver bientôt ! (Même si généralement tes reviews sont toujours pour me critiquer XD Mais au moins ça me fait avancer ;D) **

**- ****XxLegend-Automne**** : Tu aimes la relation entre Leo et Lesley ? Alors tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre ^^ Hum... Dans ce chapitre on en apprend pas trop mais je vais y remédier... J'écris tellement que trop d'idées me viennent et j'en oublis de mettre des passages cruciaux ! Merci pour ta review ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**- ****justine**** : Wouaaa ! ça c'est du commentaire x) Non Leo n'est pas le fils de Matt, car celui-ci ne voulait pas d'enfants à cause de Mystic Falls et des dangers qui y rôdaient ! Il est avec Rebekah en ce moment ;D Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de leur créer un lien de parenté ! Enfin... Wait and See ^^ Aaaah la réponse à cette question (seront-ils content de partir) est vraiment dans ce chapitre ! Oui Elijah va se remettre de la mort d'Elena, il était juste attaché au sosie... Mais il n'était pas amoureux d'elle pour autant ! Ta curiosité me fait plaisir et ce chapitre est plutôt basé sur les sentiments et les émotions que sur les réponses ! Merci pour ta géante review et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

L'hybride se figea instantanément, personne ne lui avait jamais montré autant d'affection. En y repensant, il constata qu'il n'avait jamais enlacé sa fille.

Il referma ses mains autour de la taille de Lesley et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit son T-shirt se mouiller de larmes discrètes. Klaus écarta sa fille de lui, afin de voir son visage ravagé par les larmes. Il les essuya de son pouce.

« C'était pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Les yeux de Klaus étaient beaucoup plus gentil qu'habituellement. Il y avait presque un instinct paternel dedans…

« Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit la louve en faisant un petit sourire triste. »

Sans réfléchir, l'hybride approcha ses lèvres de la tempe de sa fille et l'embrassa gentiment avant de lui murmurer :

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard.

- Oui… Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Lesley. »

La louve sourit puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Klaus referma la porte de la sienne et soupira, il se mit dans son lit et ferma les yeux, repensant à cet étrange échange.

Lesley arriva dans la pièce qui lui était attribuée, elle remarqua que son Journal Intime avait été comme ouvert. _Non, il n'a pas osé !_ Pensa-t-elle en s'énervant. Elle décida qu'elle lui demanderait des explications demain, afin de préserver leur dernier moment de la journée sans cris.

Tous les habitants auraient été d'accord sur une même chose :

**Quelle journée !**

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Un rayon de soleil arriva sur le visage de la blonde endormit. Cette blonde qui avait eût tant de révélation en une journée. Cette blonde qui avait eût 15 ans…

Lesley ouvrit lentement les yeux et mit les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer. Elle soupira puis poussa les draps vers la droite afin de sortir de son lit.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. En tant que fille de l'hybride originel, Lesley se nourrissait de sang et de nourriture humaine, les deux comblaient sa faim. Le sang n'était pas quelque chose de très important pour elle, elle pouvait le boire si elle voulait, mais généralement, le matin, elle mangeait des céréales, comme toutes personnes normales !

La louve ouvrit le frigo, prit du lait et se le versa dans un bol. Les hybrides avaient bien gardé le manoir apparemment, puisqu'aucun grain de poussière ne venait déranger la blonde.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait un placard pour y chercher ses miel-pops, une nouvelle présence se fit sentir.

Caroline avait des cernes sous ses yeux, signe qu'elle n'avait pas dû dormir bien longtemps.

« Salut, dit-elle vers Lesley. »

La louve lui fit un bref mouvement de tête en signe de salut mais elle remarqua que Caroline semblait réellement éteinte, comme si aucune lumière ne brillait en elle, seule la noirceur venait l'abriter.

Les filles furent bientôt rejointes par Klaus, déjà habillé, douché et préparé. Il les salua et dit :

« Il faudra que vous fassiez vos valises. »

Lesley laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son bol aussitôt, provoquant un bruit assourdissant pour tout être surnaturel qui se respecte.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Klaus se tourna vers elle, il pressentait qu'une nouvelle dispute allait éclater entre eux… Mais que voulez-vous, apparemment c'était leur seul moyen de communication !

« Il est temps que je respecte ma promesse et face découvrir tout ce qu'a raté Caroline ! »

La nommée ne fit aucun mouvement signifiant qu'elle avait entendue, elle semblait regarder un point invisible.

Lesley leva les yeux au ciel.

« Evidemment ! S'exclama-t-elle, mais je te rappelle que tu m'as fait une promesse à moi aussi ! On était censé rester une semaine ici ! Or nous sommes arrivés hier !

- Les choses ont changé, il n'y rien à voir à Mystic Falls. Rétorqua l'hybride d'un ton très calme, essayant de refouler sa colère.

- Je suis sûre que Leo saura me montrer ! »

La louve mit ses mains sur sa bouche en remarquant la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire. Klaus la dévisagea :

« Encore un garçon ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Se défendit-elle. C'est un ami !

- Ecoute-moi bien Lesley, reprit Klaus avec un ton préventif, tu vas aller faire tes adieux à ce garçon et nous allons partir de cette ville !

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Cria la louve.

- Tu m'entends ?

- MALHEUREUSEMENT OUI ! JE NE FAIS QUE CA !

- Lesley !

- Klaus arrête. »

Cette petite voix semblait tellement lointaine que l'hybride ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Mais il fut obligé de la remarquer quand il vit Lesley poser son regard sur Caroline. Etrangement, son énervement diminua quelque peu et il se tourna vers sa belle.

« Ça ne sert à rien de déclencher une nouvelle dispute à cause… De moi. On peut très bien rester à Mystic Falls.

- Tu l'as entendue ? Compléta la louve. Elle ne veut pas quitter la ville ! Alors comme toujours, tu vas faire comme elle dit et tu vas obéir comme un petit chien… En fait tu ressembles à tes hybr… »

CLAC.

Lesley fut stoppée dans son élan par la douleur qu'elle ressentit sur sa joue. Oui… Klaus venait bel et bien de la frapper. Ce n'était pas la première fois, alors pourquoi ressentait-elle un tel sentiment de rancœur ?

La culpabilité traversa les prunelles de notre hybride adoré quand il vit le regard remplit de rancune de sa fille.

Ils étaient tous un peu sonnés par ce qu'il venait de se passer, à commencer par Lesley qui sans attendre une seconde se jeta sur Caroline.

« TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! Hurla-t-elle contre l'autre blonde. »

Elle commençait déjà à lui tirer les cheveux, ayant immobilisé sa victime au sol. Mais elle fut interrompue par un Klaus furax qui la fit voler jusqu'au frigo, qu'elle se prit dans la tête.

L'hybride tendit la main à Caroline, afin que la blonde se relève. Celle-ci semblait sur une autre planète et de la peur venait la tourmenter. Ses yeux exprimaient toute la crainte qu'elle ressentait, accumulée au fil des années…

Lesley se releva à son tour et son père se dirigea aussitôt vers elle, son regard lançant des éclairs et son visage transformé par la fureur qu'il éprouvait.

« Comment as-tu osé ? Cria-t-il.

- Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Répéta la louve sur le même ton. C'est de sa faute si tu es tombé amoureux d'elle !

- Ne m'oblige pas à t'en coller une autre ! Rétorqua l'hybride, oubliant son vocabulaire maniéré.

- Va-s'y ! Défia la louve. De toute façon ça reviendra au même ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je sais que tu ne vas pas me tuer malgré le monstre que tu es ! »

Parfois on disait que les mots atteignaient beaucoup plus qu'un simple coup de poing… Eh bien Klaus aurait préféré se recevoir une raclée plutôt qu'entendre sa fille l'insulter de « monstre ».

« Peut-être que si ! Répliqua-t-il. Un monstre est capable de tuer sa propre fille ! »

Lesley écarquilla les yeux, croyant à son mensonge. Ses yeux s'emplirent de crainte et elle recula alors que Klaus s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle :

« Non… Murmura-t-elle alors que son regard s'embuait lentement. Tu ne ferais pas ça…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pa… Parce que je suis ta fille… »

Il sourit d'un air sadique :

« Ma fille n'aurait jamais frappé Caroline.

On dit que la peur peut te paralyser, et bien c'est ce qui arriva à Lesley. A ce moment, elle sut que seuls les mots pourraient la sauver :

« D'accord, je vais dire au revoir à Leo et faire mes bagages. »

Une once de surprise brilla dans le regard de l'originel hybride et il dévisagea sa fille, qui, respectant ce qu'elle venait de dire, commençait déjà à sortir de la demeure.

Klaus se rendit compte de la situation, semblant retrouver son calme et l'impulsivité disparue, il dit :

« Attends Lesley, je suis désolé. »

Mais ses mots résonnèrent dans le vide puisque la louve était déjà partie.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Lesley rentrait déjà dans le Mystic Grill, cherchant Leo des yeux, elle avait eût le temps de sécher ses larmes en faisant le trajet jusqu'ici. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme en train de jouer au billard. La louve s'approcha de lui :

« Coucou ! »

D'abord surpris, Leo lui décerna un regard étonné puis répondit avec le même ton enthousiaste :

« Salut ! Tu sais jouer ?

- Non, mais je suis sûre que tu vas me l'apprendre.

- Aaah dommage…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la louve, surprise de cette réponse.

- Ce ne sera pas du jeu si je te bas…

- J'ai de bon reflex !

- Je n'en doute pas…

- Si ! C'est exactement ça ! Tu en doutes ! »

Leo sourit sans répondre, affirmant ce que la louve venait de dire. _Oh toi, tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles_, pensa-t-elle, se fiant à ses réflex de fille d'hybride originel.

« Bon alors, je dois taper dans les boules rondes au milieu ?

- C'est ça, mais tu dois avoir ça… »

Il tendit une espèce de barre en bois à Lesley qui regardait l'objet avec suspicion :

« Quoi ?! C'est avec ce truc qu'on tire dans tes boules ? »

Leo émit un petit rire et la blonde rougit, gênée, avant de se reprendre :

« Enfin, je veux dire… Dans les balles rondes. »

Nullement embarrassé par la situation, le jeune homme répondit :

« Oui. C'est avec ça que tu es censé jouer.

- Arrête de te moquer, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des gaffes.

- Je ne me moque pas…

- Si ! Mais je vais me venger en jouant ! »

Lesley baissa son dos et se positionna en mode « joueur professionnel de billard » mais malheureusement, ça ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de Leo :

« On dirait un canard ! »

Vexée, la blonde se releva et dit d'un ton acerbe :

« Eh bien va-s'y toi, si tu es si fort ! »

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, le jeune homme se plaça au-dessus du bâton en bois et tira dans les boules. Plusieurs rentrèrent dans les trous :

« Moi je suis celles qui ont des numéros ! N'oublies pas que si tu fais rentrer la boule blanche avant la fin du jeu, quand toutes les autres boules sont rentrées, et bien, tu as perdu !

- Elles sont nulles ces règles !

- Aaah les filles, soupira Leo. Bon et là je rejoue parce que je viens de rentrer une boule qui m'appartient.

- Frimeur. »

Il sourit et refit un coup, tapant dans une des boules.

« A toi… »

La louve se repositionna comme tout à l'heure, Leo eût pitié et mit ses mains au-dessus des siennes provoquant un arrêt cardiaque à Lesley.

La blonde retenait sa respiration alors que le jeune homme la dirigeait, derrière elle, il ne semblait pas remarquer l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Quand il se dégagea d'elle, la blonde remarqua que son cœur battait la chamade. Son rythme cardiaque s'était laissé emporter. Elle ne vit même pas que, grâce à Leo, deux boules de son camp étaient rentrées !

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Klaus demanda à Caroline :

« Ça va ? »

La blonde le fixait depuis tout à l'heure :

« Ta fille a raison Klaus, tout est de ma faute !

- Bien sûr que non sweetheart !

- Elle veut rester… Alors autant faire ce qu'elle te demande non ?

- Je t'ai fait une promesse Caroline.

- Et tu sais très bien autant que moi … Que c'est impossible. »

Pour la première fois, la blonde discerna de la pitié dans le regard de l'hybride.

« Bien sûr que si ! Nous allons partir d'ici ! Lesley s'en remettra, de plus, là où je prévois d'aller est un lieu qu'elle n'a pas encore visité !

- Elle m'en veut…

- A moi aussi. Mais tout va s'arranger Caroline. »

Et c'est là qu'il le vit… Son sourire. Il avait tellement manqué à Klaus qu'il fut attendrit de la voir comme ça. Il reprit espoir, alors qu'elle souriait pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il imaginait bien trop longtemps.

« Tu as tellement changé… Sourit-elle. Ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça… »

L'hybride ne répondit pas, de toute façon il ne savait pas quoi dire… Il préféra changer de sujet :

« En fait, de rien.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la blonde, étonnée.

- De t'avoir sauvée des griffes de Lesley.

- J'aurais très bien pu me dégager toute seule ! Rétorqua-t-elle. »

Klaus sourit, il reconnaissait de plus en plus Caroline, son comportement recommençait à devenir celui qu'il aimait tant. En comprenant le sens de sa phrase, il se dirigea vers la blonde et la plaqua contre le mur, mettant ses mains aux extrémités de ses épaules, son souffle chatouillant sa joue…

« J'aimerais bien voir ça… Murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

- Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal, reprit Caroline sur le même ton provocateur. »

Le sourire de Klaus se fit encore plus grand et un sentiment de victoire atteignit son cœur. Il savait qu'il avait percer un côté de la vampire et qu'il ne serait plus impossible de la ramener.

De toute façon il n'avait jamais douté de ça.

« Toi ? Ria-t-il, toujours contre son oreille. Alors que tous tes amis ont essayé de me tuer quelques années auparavant. »

Et voilà comment gâcher un bon moment… Klaus remarqua son erreur quand il vit le regard de Caroline s'assombrir. Il enleva ses bras et s'écarta de sa belle, se donnant un coup de pied mental pour sa stupidité.

« C'est vrai qu'on a gâché plusieurs belles journées pour accomplir des plans foireux, admit-elle. Mais tu avais tué Jenna, sans parler de Stefan... »

L'hybride soupira, il savait que cette action ne pourrait jamais être pardonnée. Après un long silence, la vampire demanda finalement :

« Tu regrettes ? »

Klaus la regarda, regrettait-il ses actes passés ? La réponse était simple :

« Non. Avoua-t-il. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard lourd de sens.

« Merci. Déclara-t-elle.

- Pour quoi ?

- D'être honnête. »

Klaus sourit, repensant à une certaine soirée, avec certains tableaux et un certain cheval.

« _Thank you for your honesty_. »

Caroline sourit une deuxième fois face à se souvenir, elle replongea son regard dans celui de Klaus :

« Je n'avais pas vraiment été honnête avec moi-même ce jour-là. »

Le cœur de l'hybride se serra, le sentant battre de plus en plus vite. Il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Pourquoi ? »

La blonde détourna le regard et essaya de formuler une phrase correcte :

« J… Je … »

Elle s'arrêta là, laissant un Klaus un peu confus devant elle. Caroline ferma les yeux, afin de se donner du courage, et les rouvrit d'un coup, affrontant la réalité :

« Je t'ai toujours perçus comme un monstre sans cœur Klaus. Admit-elle. Mais après cette soirée… Tu avais l'air tellement humain… Et pourtant je m'obstinais à croire qu'aucune part d'humanité n'était là en toi. Je voulais le croire. Puis j'ai sus que c'était vraie ... Tu as une humanité. »

Klaus resta pantois devant cette révélation. Caroline avait cru en lui, et l'hybride devait donc lui rendre la pareille, et croire en elle.

« Je vais au manoir, déclara-t-elle sombrement.

- Attends ! »

L'hybride ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait prononcé ce mot, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. La blonde sembla comprendre le message puisqu'elle redit :

« Klaus, mes affaires sont là-bas, et si tu veux partir d'ici, il faut que je fasse ma valise…

- Je vais venir avec toi. »

La vampire hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la demeure, attendant devant la voiture de Klaus.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

« C'est impossible ! Commenta Leo. »

Trois parties qu'il jouait et il perdait tout le temps. Il se tourna vers Lesley, qui affichait un sourire vainqueur.

« Je t'avais dit que j'avais de bon reflex ! Rigola-t-elle.

- Bon ok, alors je suppose que c'est moi qui dois payer le dîner ?!

- T'es un rapide toi ! Se moqua la louve en frappant dans ses mains. »

Leo lui prit les mains et les baissa, Lesley arrêta de sourire face à ce geste. Le jeune homme ne sembla pas remarquer le changement d'humeur chez la blonde et se dirigeait déjà vers le bar.

La louve repensa à ce qui venait de se produire… Pourquoi avait-elle été choquée lorsque Leo avait baissé ses mains ? C'était un geste ordinaire non ? Alors pourquoi y prêter autant attention ?

Le garçon revint avec deux barquettes de frites et deux hamburgers.

« Parfait ! Sourit-elle, oubliant complètement ses dernières pensées. On va manger dehors ?

- Si tu veux… »

Les deux adolescents sortirent du Mystic Grill et arrivèrent dans un parc où un banc les attendait. Lesley se rua sur la nourriture et mangea tranquillement, piquant parfois une des frites de son ami, juste pour l'embêter.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis leur repas, leur discussion ayant variée sur diverse sujets sans importances, Leo mit les barquettes vides dans la poubelle et ils marchèrent tranquillement dans le parc.

Lesley choisit ce moment pour révéler ce qu'elle cachait depuis le début de la journée.

« Leo… Commença-t-elle, peu sûre de trouver les bons mots. Voilà… Mon père veut partir de cette ville… »

Le garçon baissa les yeux et la louve crut voir de la déception dans son regard lorsqu'il le reposa sur elle.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne voulais pas gâcher la journée…

- Ça voudrait dire que la journée est terminée…

- Pour nous, oui. Enfin pour nous… Je parle comme si on était un vieux couple ! Bafouilla la louve. »

Leo sourit, attendrit. Il posa sa main sur son épaule droite :

« Tu vas me manquer, avoua-t-il.

- Etrangement, toi aussi tu vas me manquer ! Sourit la blonde.

- Pourquoi Etrangement ?

- Bah je ne sais pas… Je… Juste… »

Mais la louve n'eût pas le temps de continuer sa phrase puisque Leo avait déjà capturé sa bouche.

Le baiser fut d'abord timide avant que le jeune homme ne l'intensifie et que Lesley mette sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, emportée par la passion qui les dévorait.

Leo approchait le visage de sa conjointe encore plus près de lui, alors qu'il faisait des petits ronds dans son dos.

C'est avec regret que les deux s'écartèrent, et le jeune homme profita du moment de confusion de Lesley pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Au revoir, lui murmura-t-il.

- Tu dis au revoir à tous tes amis de cette façon ? Sourit Lesley, un peu sonnée par le choc. »

Leo ne répondit pas et s'approcha de son visage pour embrasser sa joue, caressant son bras de sa main droite, qui était précédemment sur son épaule.

Puis il la laissa là et partit vers le Mystic Grill, sûrement pour retrouver son père.

Lesley repartit vers le manoir, des étoiles plein les yeux, ne réalisant pas encore qu'elle venait d'avoir son premier vrai baiser.

C'était définitif, elle avait oublié Piper…

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Elijah était dans le manoir lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Lesley, un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua Elijah, elle le salua et sauta dans ses bras –contrairement à Klaus, ce geste n'était pas nouveau pour l'originel. Il fut d'abord surpris mais finit par accepter l'étreinte et mettre ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ils s'écartèrent et Elijah regarda d'un œil amusé la jeune louve :

« Alors d'où vient cette affection soudaine à mon égard ?

- Rien tonton ! Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent ! C'est le printemps. La vie est belle ! »

Cette réplique eût le don d'attiser encore plus la curiosité d'Elijah qui regardait Lesley d'un œil intrigué.

Mais alors qu'il allait poser sa question, deux nouvelles présences remplirent la pièce…

Klaus, Caroline, et un hybride avec une grosse valise violette.

« …Ou du moins l'était, compléta Lesley. »

Silence de mort.

Elijah ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'atmosphère était devenue aussi glaciale…

« Je vais faire ma valise, déclara la louve avant de partir vers sa chambre. De toute façon elle est déjà faite … Marmonna-t-elle. »

Alors que Lesley partait, l'originel posa son regard sur Klaus, étonné :

« Comment ça « je vais faire ma valise »… Niklaus ?

- Nous partons Elijah !

- Je… Je vous attends dehors, dit Caroline en faisant claquer ses talons en dehors de la salle.

- Attends une minute… Quand tu dis « nous partons » c'est « nous partons _Maintenant_ » ?

- Oui donc va vite faire ta valise, je t'expliquerais tout en détail une prochaine fois. »

Mais Elijah n'allait pas en rester là pour autant :

« Pourquoi Lesley semble vous faire la tête ?

- On a eût _une petite dispute_ ce matin… Répondit Klaus, évasif.

- _Petite_ dispute ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux. Niklaus ?

- D'accord, avoua l'hybride, je l'ai frappée, puis elle s'en est pris à Caroline ! »

Elijah écarquilla les yeux sous le choc… Non seulement Klaus avait osé frapper sa fille mais Lesley s'était attaquée à la blonde… Comme quoi les Mikaelson étaient vraiment impulsif et dangereux quand ils s'y mettaient !

« Tu t'en veux ? Demanda finalement l'originel.

- Disons que c'est la première fois… Qu'on se dispute aussi violemment. Oui, je m'en veux un peu… Admit-il. »

Elijah sourit.

« Quoi ?

- Félicitions Niklaus, déclara l'originel, il t'a fallu plus de 1000 ans pour te soucier de quelqu'un. »

Alors qu'il allait partir sans attendre de réponse, il se ravisa pour ajouter :

« Et je te conseil de faire attention, j'ai comme l'impression que ta fille est en train de tomber amoureuse. »

Puis il partit faire ses bagages, laissant un Klaus confus et surpris derrière lui.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Lesley était dans sa chambre, refermant sa valise. Elle soupira en regardant son Journal, elle avait oublié de questionner son père sur celui-ci mais décida de laisser couler pour une fois.

Elle arriva enfin dehors, un taxi les attendant patiemment et elle soupira en voyant Elijah, Klaus et Caroline à l'intérieur, n'attendant plus qu'elle.

Le voyage fut silencieux et les pensées de Lesley n'était tournées que vers Leo, un sourire idiot plana sur son visage alors qu'elle mélangeait leur deux noms, les transformant en un seul : Lesleo ou bien Leoley.

Elle en fit une dizaine avant de réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire. La louve regarda son portable :

De Leo :

_« Bon voyage »_

La blonde répondit un « merci » avant de remettre son portable dans sa poche, elle n'avait pas remarqué le regard que lui lançait son père depuis le début du trajet, assis à l'avant.

Ils étaient déjà dans l'avion, comme _par hasard_, Lesley était assise à côté de Caroline. Les deux filles ne savaient pas la destination qu'ils prenaient, et Klaus avait tout tenté pour qu'elles ne l'apprennent pas comme :

- Parler très fort lorsque l'hôtesse indiquait le lieu d'atterrissage.

- Les empêcher de voir le titre, alors qu'ils enregistraient leurs bagages.

- Ou alors confisquer leurs billets d'avion…

Enfin bref : la totale.

Voilà plus de onze heures qu'elle était dans cet avion et Lesley commençait réellement à s'ennuyer, même les films sur le mini-écran l'agaçaient ! Elles avaient déjà fait une escale pour reprendre un autre avion...

« On est bientôt arrivé… Dit Caroline pour la première depuis le début du vol, essayant de faire la conversation.

- Non la fille de tout à l'heure a dit qu'il nous restait deux ou trois heures de vol.

- C'est déjà ça.

- Pourquoi tu me parles ? Demanda vraiment Lesley, ne tournant pas autour du pot. »

La blonde soupira devant l'air agressif de la louve :

« Tu sais, commença Caroline, un peu agacée, c'est toi qui devrait être désolée. Après tout c'est toi qui m'a frappée !

- C'est de ta faute si mon père est tombé amoureux de toi !

- Tu crois que j'y peux quelque chose Lesley ?

- Bah… Tu ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher en tout cas. On dirait que t'aimes bien l'attention qu'il te porte ! »

Caroline sourit devant le « _Tu ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher en tout cas_ ». Mais d'un sourire froid… Cette gamine ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé il y a 15 ans…

« Tu as raison, je me demande pourquoi je te parle ! Râla la blonde. »

**~Deux heures plus tard~**

« Désolée. »

Caroline se tourna vers Lesley, étonnée, non, ahurie.

« Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi…

- Je… »

Lesley se mit à rire devant l'air surpris de Caroline :

« J'y ai repensé, expliqua-t-elle, et je tiens juste à te faire savoir que ce n'est pas moi ce genre d'attitude… Je suis sincèrement désolée.

- Je te pardonne, et je tiens aussi à te demander pardon… »

La louve montra son poignée et tendit sa main, la vampire comprit tout de suite de message et l'attrapa afin de sceller leurs excuses et de faire en sorte que tout soit oublié.

« Bon… Et qui est ce Leo ? Reprit Caroline en essayant de changer de sujet. »

Lesley grimaça et commença à rougir :

« Euh… Un garçon. »

Mais la blonde n'était pas dupe, elle lui fit un sourire sincère avant de demander dans un murmura à peine perceptible :

« C'était comment ? »

Lesley regarda, étonnée, la vampire. Mais après tout Caroline était également une fille, elle devait avoir de l'expérience avec les garçons… Alors que la louve avait vécu au milieu de Klaus, Elijah, et les sorcières qui ne lui prêtaient même pas attention !

« Bon. Dit-elle simplement. »

Caroline sourit.

Ils sortirent enfin de l'avion après plusieurs heures de vols avec escales. Klaus avait été avec Elijah pendant tous le trajet, et en tant que fidèle confident, l'originel avait réussi à faire parler Klaus sur des sentiments cachés…

Mais comme l'avait fait promettre Klaus à son cher frère, leur conversation était privée, intime, et donc confidentielle… !

Les deux filles venaient de sortir de l'avion, lorsqu'en gros titre, le nom de l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés était inscrit.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, éberluées, néanmoins, une explosion de joie les envahit…

* * *

**Je sais... Je suis sadique de terminer comme ça x) **

**Vous inquiétez pas pour Leo, je ne vais pas le laisser de côté celui-là ! Je ne suis pas assez folle pour ça ^^**

**Pour ce chapitre...**

**Que voulez-vous, j'aime les sensations fortes ! (je parle comme Damon 0o")**

**Non mais ce chapitre est plutôt basé sur les sentiments et émotions que sur les réponses à vos questions ... Désolée et j'espère que vous me suivez toujours !**

**Allez bisous tout le monde :3**


	5. Chapitre 5 -Surprise Inattendue-

**Excusez-moi pour ce retard imprévu, certains ont été prévenus (ceux qui lisent "Time & Time Again) d'autres... Non ! **

**Bref, voici le chapitre, je suis restée toute la journée dessus x)**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**-** **justine** : En effet ce chapitre était un boomerang d'émotions xD J'adore, parce que tes reviews sont vraiment constructives et que je sais toujours ce que tu penses de chacun de mes chapitres ! Donc merci beaucoup, ça me fait chaud au cœur de te voir aimer ce que je fais ! ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**- lola**: Merci ! =) Bonne lecture !

**- ****XxDreamxX**: C'est gentil de se montrer alors x) Je suis contente de te voir ici ! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Lesley se tourna vers son père, ahurie. Caroline aussi semblait impressionnée et un sourire sincère illumina son visage angélique.

« Nous sommes… En Italie ? »

Klaus sourit, sa fille l'avait-elle pardonné de son explosion de fureur ? Il l'espérait mais c'était sûrement sous le coup de l'émotion que Lesley semblait l'avoir oubliée. Il hocha la tête alors que Caroline plongea son regard dans le sien, l'hybride y vit de l'excitation et de l'empressement.

« Rome plus précisément, corrigea Klaus en répondant aux sourires des deux blondes. »

Elijah arriva par derrière, des valises dans un petit chariot :

« Rappelle-moi Niklaus, pourquoi je suis le seul à être allé chercher vos bagages ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas emmené mes hybrides Elijah, sourit l'originel avec amusement devant l'air choqué de son frère. »

Lesley étouffa un rire alors qu'Elijah réprimandait son frère cadet. Elle ne cessait de faire vagabonder son regard tout autour d'elle, émerveillée. Elle avait déjà bien voyagé dans sa vie, mais jamais dans un lieu aussi culturel et magnifique que Rome.

Elijah, toujours frustré et mécontent, râla avant de se décider à avancer et la petite troupe le suivit. Un taxi les attendait patiemment, le chauffeur devant sa portière, finissant lentement de fumer sa cigarette.

« Bienvenue, dit-il avec un accent Italien, alors qu'il l'écrasait contre une plante qui ne lui avait rien demandé. Je vous conduis où ? »

L'hybride répondit en donnant l'adresse de l'hôtel qui les attendait, dès que se fut chose faite, il fixa Lesley qui faisait des petits rires discrets en regardant son téléphone portable.

Bien sûr, c'était Leo qui lui envoyait toutes sortes de messages amusants d'adolescents de 15 ans. La blonde leva les yeux et aperçut son père, son regard fixé sur elle.

Lesley rangea immédiatement son portable dans sa poche et regarda par la fenêtre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elijah semblait perplexe, ayant suivie l'échange entre son frère et sa nièce. Le chauffeur Italien tenta de faire la conversation, bah oui, il voulait son pourboire…

« Alors, entama-t-il, vous venez d'où exactement ? »

Il y eût un silence de mort, personne n'avait répondu à sa question. Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien, pour résumer la situation…

Caroline était complètement captivée par l'extérieur, même si la chose qu'elle voyait le plus était les voitures, un soleil éclatant venait transpercer les quelques nuages dans le ciel. Le paysage était tout simplement resplendissant.

Lesley, bien trop intéressée par ses messages écrits, n'avait même pas pris la peine d'écouter le chauffeur.

Quand à Klaus… A part observer les moindres faits et gestes de sa fille, il ne faisait pas grand-chose.

Heureusement, Elijah était là :

« Nous sommes Américains, donc des Etats-Unis. »

Même si la réponse était bien plus complexe pour les originels…

Le chauffeur lui lança un regard de remerciement mais il ne posa plus de questions jusqu'à la fin du trajet, on se demande pourquoi…

Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant l'hôtel luxueux et évidemment 5 étoiles. Des bagagistes étaient venus prendre leurs valises et ils étaient à présent devant leurs chambres. Il y en avait seulement deux :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, déclara un des bagagistes, mais il ne nous reste plus que celles-ci…

- Vous ne pouvez pas en trouver deux autres ? Demanda Klaus, agacé de devoir partager sa chambre.

- Nous sommes au complet. Affirma le jeune homme qui semblait regarder Caroline avec un peu trop d'intérêt pour le goût de Klaus. Vous restez combien de temps ? »

Lesley se tourna vers l'hybride, intéressée par la réponse. Remarquant que sa fille le fixait, il se contenta de répondre d'une voix lasse :

« Le temps qu'il faudra. »

Le bagagiste hocha de la tête et Klaus soupira.

« Très bien, moi et Elijah prendrons cette chambre et vous deux, prendrez la deuxième, dit-il en leurs tendant les clés. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent un moment, pas très heureuses à l'idée de se retrouver ensemble, dans une même pièce, à partager la même armoire…

Même si dans l'avion, elles avaient semblé complices, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elles étaient devenues de grandes amies qui s'adoraient… Elles arrivaient juste à se supporter.

Devant l'air déçu de Caroline, Klaus s'empressa d'ajouter :

« A moins que tu ne veuilles partager la même chambre que moi sweetheart.

- Oh s'il vous plaît, interrompit Lesley avec un regard dégoûté, pas devant moi. »

Puis elle prit les clés des mains de Caroline et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour y entrer et remarquer les valises devant leur lit… Car oui, il n'y avait seulement qu'un seul lit double.

Klaus regardait Caroline, celle-ci n'avait pas suivi la louve et Elijah rentrait dans la chambre, se disant que c'était sûrement le moment pour lui de déguerpir.

« Ce soir, nous allons au restaurant. »

La blonde écarquilla les yeux.

« Tous les quatre ? »

Cette réaction eût le don de faire sourire Klaus.

« Oui, mais peut-être préfèrerais-tu y aller seulement avec moi … ?

- Je serais prête à me sacrifier…

- Eh bien je suis content d'apprendre que ton côté « auto-protection » est revenu, love. »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire l'hybride, qui retrouvait sa Caroline petit à petit. Tout ce qui manquait, c'était son rire et sa façon d'illuminer la journée de toutes les personnes qui la rencontraient. Car la blonde avait ce pouvoir, même dans les temps les plus difficiles, sa simple présence savait remonter le moral.

Klaus se rapprocha de Caroline et la blonde ne sut pourquoi, mais les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent telle une danse rapide et rythmée.

Elle resta raide comme un pique alors que l'hybride s'approcha dangereusement de son oreille. De sa voix douce, rauque, et toujours orné de son accent véritablement sexy, il lui murmura :

« A tout à l'heure, love. »

Puis, conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, il prit son temps à rompre la distance qui les séparait et ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Jusqu'à ce que Klaus lui sourisse et ouvre la porte de sa chambre.

Caroline resta plantée là, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé… Elle se sentait revenir peu à peu, mais la pensée d'Elena agonisant devant elle la hantait. Ça aurait dû être elle… Caroline aurait dû mourir à sa place, mais elle en avait été incapable.

Elle soupira, finalement Klaus avait peut-être raison… Peut-être restait-il un espoir pour elle.

Caroline ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la pièce, Lesley défaisait ses bagages et les mettait dans une armoire. La blonde écarquilla les yeux :

« Il n'y a qu'un seul lit ? »

Lesley lui jeta un regard de reproche et ne répondit pas, après tout, elle pouvait le voir elle-même non ?!

« Klaus a dit qu'on irait au restaurant tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Klaus ? L'interrogea Lesley, ne prêtant pas attention au sens de sa phrase.

- Comment veux-tu que je l'appelle ? Soupira Caroline.

- Je ne sais pas… Nik ? Rebekah l'appelle toujours comme ça quand elle venait nous rendre visite en Nouvelle-Orléans.

- C'est sa sœur, ça me paraît logique qu'elle le nomme ainsi, mais moi…

- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble ? S'étonna Lesley. »

Caroline comprit mieux pourquoi la louve réagissait ainsi désormais. Pensait-elle qu'elle avait quitté son père juste pour le faire souffrir ?

« Je n'ai jamais été avec ton père, dit Caroline en posant bien ses mots, même si le « ton père » lui faisait encore mal au cœur.

- Sérieusement ? »

La blonde semblait tellement ahurie.

« Mais alors…

- Je n'ai _jamais_ rompu avec Klaus.

- Je pensais que tu l'avais fait souffrir, souffla Lesley. »

Caroline ferma les yeux, que répondre à cela ? Oui, elle avait fait souffrir l'hybride en étant dans les bras d'un autre, elle le savait. Toutes les fois où elle l'avait repoussé ne se comptaient plus… Alors elle décida d'opter pour la façon la plus simple de contourner sa question : ne pas répondre.

Lesley finit de ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire et sauta sur le lit, elle soupira et lut un message de Leo :

[De Leo]

« Bien arrivée ? »

Elle sourit idiotement et répondit tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa longue journée.

Puis la louve se releva et dit :

« Il est temps d'y aller, mon père vient de m'envoyer un message disant de nous rejoindre au restaurant de l'hôtel. »

Caroline hocha la tête et les deux femmes sortirent, n'oubliant pas de refermer la porte à clé au passage.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Klaus était déjà au restaurant en compagnie d'Elijah, il appréhendait quelque peu le dîner… Il faut dire que l'ambiance était assez glaciale en ce moment. Ils étaient en train de parler à un serveur, lui demandant une table de quatre.

Le restaurant était propre mais ce n'en était pas un chic comme Klaus avait pris l'habitude de fréquenter…

Pendant ce temps, les deux blondes venaient d'entrer dans la salle, un sourire étendit les lèvres de Lesley quand elle flaira un parfum particulier de saveurs dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir.

Klaus tourna la tête et aperçut sa louve en compagnie de Caroline. Les filles s'approchèrent de lui et ils suivirent le serveur jusqu'à leur table.

Ils s'installèrent alors que le jeune homme leur disait que le dîner était déjà commandé et qu'ils n'avaient pas à choisir leurs plats. L'hybride hocha la tête.

« Demain soir, leur apprit Klaus, il y aura un bal, il se déroule pas loin d'ici mais beaucoup d'autres régions y seront présentes.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lesley, parlant pour la première fois depuis hier à son père. »

L'hybride tourna les yeux vers ceux de sa fille.

« C'est un bal traditionnel. Nous sommes bien placés pour y aller en une demi-heure.

- Donc… Reprit la louve, demain il faudra s'acheter des robes ? »

Elijah sourit.

« Lesley… Demain nous avons prévus plusieurs choses…

- J'ai déjà réservé une visite guidée pour un monument antique, déclara Klaus.

- Une visite guidée ? Demanda Caroline, en groupe ?

- Non love, j'ai payé toutes les places pour une visite privée.

- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu connaissais tout sur tout ? Le taquina-t-elle.

- C'est le cas, mais je pourrais toujours partager la place de la guide. »

Le serveur arriva avec un plat, apparemment ils avaient fait vite… C'était le même bagagiste qui leurs avaient dit qu'il ne restait plus que deux chambres. Il lançait de furtifs regards à Caroline qui semblait n'en avoir rien à faire.

Evidemment, il posa son plat devant la fille qu'il avait choisi pour cette nuit et lui demanda avec un sourire charmeur :

« Autre chose mademoiselle ?

- Oui, les plats pour mes… « amis. » »

Le serveur laissa tomber son sourire un instant avant de partir. Klaus, quant à lui, avait un petit sourire vainqueur.

Lorsque leurs plats furent finalement bel et bien servis, Lesley regarda son assiette avec étonnement :

« C'est quoi ? »

L'hybride sourit une nouvelle fois –décidemment il ne savait faire que ça-.

« Cannellonis aux petits légumes, répondit-il, c'est un plat Italien. »

Lesley semblait assez réticente à goûter le plat mais elle le fit tout de même. Elle prit sa fourchette et pris un morceau, pour finalement le mettre dans sa bouche.

Mille saveurs éclatèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'elle avalait la nourriture.

« C'est excellent ! S'écria-t-elle. »

Finalement, après plusieurs découvertes de plats Italien, comme « Panna cotta au chocolat blanc » et d'autres desserts assez riches, les Mikaelson et la Forbes rentrèrent dans leurs appartements pour aller se coucher.

Les filles soupirèrent en comprenant qu'elles devraient partager le même lit… Mais résignées, elles s'allongèrent, prenant bien soin de ne pas se toucher.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Le petit matin arriva, propageant ses premiers rayons de soleils à travers les rideaux fermés. Lesley ouvrit lentement les yeux, lorsque qu'elle sentit sous sa tête, quelque chose de dur…

Elle s'écarta aussitôt en comprenant qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Caroline. La vampire blonde ne semblait absolument rien remarquer, encore plongée dans un profond sommeil.

La louve était excitée, ce soir il y avait le bal dont avait parlé son père ! C'était la première fois qu'elle allait devoir se choisir une robe galante !

Lesley se leva et mit des vêtements beaucoup plus adaptés à l'endroit… Elle enfila donc une paire de sandales, un T-shirt simple blanc avec des écritures dessus, puis finit par un pantacourt noir, orné d'une ceinture classe.

Elle se coiffa les cheveux et ne se maquilla pas, après tout, elle ne le faisait que quand elle en avait envie. Aussitôt préparée, elle alla toquer à la porte de son Oncle et de son Père.

Elijah sortit, les yeux encore endormis.

« Lesley ? Que fais-tu là ?

- On y va ?

- Pardon ?

- C'est le jour du bal aujourd'hui !

- Lesley il est 5 heures du matin, va te recoucher… »

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, 5 heures du matin ?

« Ah »

L'originel lui sourit et dit :

« Tout se passe bien dans ta chambre ?

- Hum… Oui.

- Elijah ? Demanda une autre voix. »

Lesley se raidit, son père allait arriver et elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur _petite_ dispute… Son frère originel sourit en comprenant le combat interne de la jeune blonde. Finalement, il rentra dans sa chambre, laissant Klaus prendre sa place. L'hybride écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa fille… Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit _elle_, qui vienne ici.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je… Euh… Rien, répondit Lesley. Je… Je vais attendre dans ma chambre. »

Elle lui tourna le dos mais l'hybride n'allait sûrement pas en finir aussi tôt :

« Lesley attends. »

La blonde se retourna pour plonger dans le regard de son père. Klaus ne pouvait qu'admirer les yeux bleus de sa fille, sous le soleil ils ressortaient et avaient une lueur magnifique.

« Pour avant-hier, commença-t-il.

- Je sais… _Papa_. »

L'hybride sourit en entendant ce mot, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup entendu aux fils des siècles.

« Je n'aurais pas dû frapper Caroline, admit la louve. J'étais… J'étais jalouse. »

L'hybride lui décerna un regard étonné avant de demander :

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu lui accordais beaucoup plus d'attention qu'à moi…

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Lesley, s'il te plaît, va te recoucher. »

Mais la louve, au lieu d'être vexée, lui fit un grand sourire et retourna dans sa chambre. Un peu surpris, l'hybride ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et se laissa tomber dans son lit.

_Plusieurs heures plus tard_

Caroline ouvrit les yeux, Lesley n'était pas à côté d'elle et la blonde remarqua les nombreux maillots de bains qui avaient été sortis. Elle en conclut donc que la louve était partie à la piscine le temps que tout le monde ne se réveille.

La blonde soupira et se leva, après s'être préparée, elle toqua à la porte des deux Originels. Elijah ouvrit la porte :

« Miss Forbes ! Je vous en prie entrer, je vais aller chercher Lesley. »

Alors qu'il partait, Caroline rentra dans la chambre. Elle était encore plus belle que celle qu'elle partageait avec la louve. Les rideaux gris foncés concordaient parfaitement avec le teint taupe de la pièce. Deux lits doubles étaient séparés et les deux frères semblaient assez ordonnés pour avoir rangés toutes leurs affaires dans une armoire… Alors que Lesley avait laissé tous ses maillots de bains sur son lit !

La blonde se demandait où était Klaus lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de douche. Elle se figea instantanément, _pitié non_, implora-t-elle. Alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers la sortie, s'empressant de quitter le moment gênant qui allait se passer, un bruit de porte qui se faisait coulisser résonna…

Klaus Mikaelson était en train de mettre une serviette autour de sa taille, Caroline crut voir quelque chose avant qu'il ne fasse ce geste mais elle se refusa à l'admettre… L'hybride sortait de la salle de bain, lorsqu'il vit Caroline, un sourire idiot se plaqua sur son visage _angélique_. La blonde était droite comme un pic, incapable de bouger :

« Je… »

Son torse, Bon Dieu ! Comment pouvait-il posséder un corps aussi magnifiquement sculpté ? Ce n'était tout bonnement pas normal d'être aussi beau !_ Quoi ? Attends une seconde Caroline, tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça… _

Mais elle devait bien l'admettre, en ce moment, tout ce qui comptait était le torse nu de l'hybride :

« Tout va bien sweetheart ? Sourit Klaus d'un air satisfait.

- Oui, déglutit-elle.

- Tu es toute blanche…

- Klaus, je suis un vampire. »

L'originel sourit, elle n'était pas n'importe quel vampire, c'était une évidence…

« Tu as l'ai de bonne humeur, lui fit il remarquer. »

Elle ne répondit pas à sa phrase alors qu'elle fixait toujours ses abdominaux, Klaus arborait un sourire fier, que la blonde vit et elle se reprit aussitôt, embarrassée d'avoir cédé.

« Je vais aller m'habiller, la prévint l'hybride. »

Caroline hocha la tête alors que Klaus se dirigeait vers son armoire. Son sourire s'agrandit :

« Love, ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes, mais …

- J'y vais, coupa la blonde sans vouloir savoir la suite. »

Aussitôt, elle fit claquer ses talons jusqu'à la porte et soupira lorsqu'elle fut de l'autre côté. Son cœur avait pris un rythme anormal et elle remarqua que son souffle était plus rapide. Elle décida de descendre les escaliers, pour retrouver Lesley qui était dans la piscine, et un Elijah qui lui demandait de sortir de l'eau…

Alors que la louve partait se changer, l'originel s'approcha de la vampire :

« Vous semblez aller mieux, dit-il.

- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, après tout ce qui s'est passé…

- Comme tu le souhaites, répondit-il. »

La blonde le regardait, elle n'avait jamais été en présence de l'originel, seule. C'était assez étrange de l'avoir à côté de soi.

« J'ai besoin de savoir, reprit Elijah, je suis désolé si ça te fait rouvrir de vieilles plaies recousues mais…

- Tu veux connaître la raison de la mort d'Elena, compléta Caroline avec un regard sombre. Je comprends, crois-moi. Eh bien… Pour tout te dire … Silas m'avait prise en hottage, j'étais dans une caverne froide et noire. Des pieux en bois étaient posés sur le sol et j'avais peur. Nous avons mis peu de temps à comprendre que Silas était en fait un autre double…

- Le double de qui ?

- De Stefan… Il a appelé Elena, il absolument la tuer…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- A cause de Katherine. Elle a ingurgité la cure à sa place, et il était vraiment en colère. Il disait que c'était la faute d'Elena, que tout ça était à cause d'elle et qu'elle aurait dû mourir plutôt que de faire avaler le remède à son sosie.

- Alors il t'a capturée pour qu'elle vienne te chercher.

- Oui, Damon n'était au courant de rien, elle devait être discrète. Quand elle est venue… »

Les mots se coincèrent dans la gorge de Caroline alors qu'elle revoyait Stefan, qui était en réalité Silas, ôter le cœur de la belle vampire brune et le laisser tomber par terre, alors que son corps mort se pliait en deux, s'écrasant sur ses jambes pour finalement atterrir au sol. Ses cris et ses pleurs qui avaient résonnés dans la caverne et le regard glacé de Silas. Elle n'avait rien pu faire, elle aurait dû être à sa place…

Pourquoi était-elle tombée dans le panneau ? Elena croyait-elle être surprotégée pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Dans un sens, elle avait sauvé Caroline d'une mort certaine, mais elle s'était alors sacrifiée pour elle. Et ça, notre jeune blonde le vivait très mal…

Elijah avait ouvert sa bouche sous l'effet de surprise, séparant légèrement ses lèvres et murmura devant le regard embué de Caroline :

« Je suis désolé…

- Tu voulais savoir, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je me devais de te le dire. »

Klaus venait d'arriver lorsqu'il vit son frère prendre la vampire dans ses bras, il ressentit un sentiment étrange dans le creux de son ventre, il avait eût l'habitude le ressentir. Avec Damon, Stefan et d'autres encore… Mais qu'était-ce ? Il l'avait senti lorsqu'il avait parlé d'Elena à Damon, alors qu'elle semblait s'être éprise du vampire ténébreux…

Lorsqu'il mit enfin le doigt dessus, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands : il était jaloux.

Klaus Mikaelson était jaloux, en voilà une nouveauté intéressante non ?!

Il fit remarquer sa présence et s'approcha des deux vampires enlacés. Il émit un bruit de gorge, toussant pour qu'on se soucie de lui. Caroline se sépara d'Elijah pour le plus grand bonheur de Klaus.

Elle rougit un instant en le regardant dans les yeux, se rappelant de leur petite entrevue de tout à l'heure…

« Lesley va arriver, leur dit Klaus. Nous allons aller en ville, visiter le Colisée puis ensuite vous pourrez vous trouver des robes, et nous rentrerons à l'hôtel pour nous préparer… »

Caroline hocha la tête, surprise que l'hybride ait un programme aussi précis de leur journée. Mais après tout, ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui allait juger ! Ils se dirigèrent vers un des taxis de l'hôtel, Lesley les attendait devant celui-ci.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Caroline était dans une boutique de robes magnifiques, en compagnie de Lesley, alors que les garçons étaient partis Dieu sait où. La blonde repensa à la visite du Colisée. Ça avait été un moment magique, elle en savait énormément sur ce monument antique, en partie grâce à Klaus qui lui murmurait plusieurs anecdotes à l'oreille. Comme par exemple que le Colisée avait servi pendant près de 500 ans à accueillir les combats de gladiateurs…

C'était des étoiles plein les yeux que la jeune blonde était ressortie de ce prestige. Ils s'étaient finalement séparés, malgré les protestations de Klaus.

La louve regardait une robe violette foncée magnifique, plusieurs pliures étaient en bas de la couture et remontaient jusqu'aux genoux. Tandis que le haut laissait apparaître des faux diamants horizontalement le long de la poitrine jusqu'au ventre. Elle était sublime mais malheureusement très chère.

Lesley regardait la vendeuse :

« Vous ne pouvez pas me faire un prix ? »

La femme la regarda avec un sourire niais :

« No mi dispiace, è che o niente. Non guadagno abbastanza soldi per offrire in modo da non avere abbastanza ... Beh peggio per voi!

- Scherzi a parte ? Si può essere più amichevole si sa ! Répondit Lesley d'un ton froid. »

Caroline, qui n'avait rien suivie de la conversation, demanda :

« … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Lesley tourna son regard vers elle :

« Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas m'offrir cette robe et que je peux partir de son magasin si je n'ai pas assez d'argent !

- Ah ! Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Qu'elle pouvait être un peu plus aimable !

- Tu sais parler Italien ?

- C'est mon père qui me l'a appris. »

Puis Lesley se tourna vers la vendeuse, la fixant intensément dans les yeux.

« Tu mi darà il vestito senza crisi e il volontariato. »

La louve sourit d'un air satisfait alors que Caroline la regardait d'un œil intrigué :

« Je lui ai dit de me laisser prendre la robe et d'aller faire du bénévolat ! Enfin… Hypnotisée plutôt ! »

La blonde éclata de rire :

« Du bénévolat ? Tu ne crois pas que tu pousses un peu loin ?

- Non, elle mérite d'aller aider les gens, ça lui apprendra à les traiter comme des esclaves ! »

Caroline sourit en pensant à l'ironie de la situation. La fille de Klaus –celui qui avait engendré des hybrides à le servir- avait hypnotisé une femme pour qu'elle fasse du bénévolat ! C'était tout de même assez comique…

La louve répondit à son sourire et reprit d'une voix sérieuse :

« Bon, alors, tu choisis ta robe ou non ? On ne va pas rester trois heures ici ! »

Caroline roula des yeux et regarda les coutures.

« Va l'essayer Lesley, je vais regarder les autres… »

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Klaus était dans un magasin de bijoux :

« Elijah, tu prendrais quoi toi ?

- Franchement Niklaus… Soupira son ainé. Tu n'es pas obligé de te ruiner pour lui acheter quelque chose !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as personne pour qui te ruiner toi, contra l'Hybride. »

Elijah lui fit un de ses sourires similaires à toutes les autres fois.

« Quoi ? Râla Klaus en sachant très bien que son frère allait jouer au psy.

- Tu es tellement… Epris de cette fille que s'en ai presque stu…

- Bon, tu m'aides oui ou non ? Je lui prends quoi ?

- Pourquoi pas un petit chien tant qu'on y est ? Rit Elijah, oubliant son sérieux. »

Klaus soupira.

« Bon, je suppose que je dois me débrouiller tout seul. »

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

« Tu es magnifique ! S'écria Caroline en voyant arriver Lesley. J'y crois pas, cette robe te va à merveille ! »

La louve rougit puis retourna dans les vestiaires pour se changer. La blonde avait trouvé une robe rouge qui lui allait parfaitement, elle n'avait pas eût besoin de l'essayer et la vendeuse lui avait fait une gentille réduction puisqu'elles n'avaient rien à payer.

Lesley revint et les deux filles quittèrent la boutique pour se diriger vers un magasin de bijoux. Le choc qu'elles eurent lorsqu'elles virent Klaus et Elijah dans la même boutique !

« Alors Lijah', dit Lesley, on se cherche un beau bracelet ? »

Les deux frères se retournèrent et virent les filles, leurs sacs dans les mains et un air ravie sur le visage.

« Je suppose que nous pouvons rentrer, dit Klaus avec un sourire. Nous avons 1h30 devant nous ! »

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Ils étaient dans le taxi qui les menait vers le bal traditionnel. Klaus peinait à ne pas poser son regard sur Caroline, elle avait une robe magnifique qui mettait en valeur ses formes féminines. Elle était tout aussi belle que le jour de son bal de promo ! Quand il avait vu Lesley, son cœur s'était serré en voyant sa fille toute maquiller, fraîche et pimpante dans une robe qui la rendait mature et grande.

Elle avait grandi et il devait avouer que c'était un sentiment assez étrange pour lui. Sa fille n'était pas immortelle, enfin… Elle pouvait l'être, mais seulement si elle le souhaitait. Elle pouvait arrêter sa croissance. Ou la continuer… Pour l'instant, elle préférait continuer à grandir mais il savait qu'un beau jour, elle ferait le choix de s'arrêter et de rester dans son statut de louve immortelle. Elle pouvait bien sûr y remédier et changer d'avis dans plusieurs années… En tout cas, c'était elle qui choisissait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle du bal, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, des discutions Italienne résonnaient dans la pièce. Caroline repensa alors à la nuit où elle avait dansé au manoir des Mikaelson, en compagnie de Klaus. Elle était focalisée sur Matt et Rebekah alors que l'hybride ne la lâchait pas du regard pendant toute la danse. Il avait même voulu aborder un sujet glissant qu'elle s'était empressée de détourner. Son père était quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas parler, même maintenant.

Un homme barbu et souriant monta les marches d'un escalier. La salle ressemblait étrangement au manoir des Originels…

« Benvenuti a tutti !

- Bienvenue tout le monde, chuchota Klaus à l'oreille de Caroline, de sa voix suave et masculine afin qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il disait.

- …Sono contento di vederti stasera

- Je suis heureux de vous voir ce soir.

- ... Alza un bicchiere per festeggiare una nuova danza tradizionale! Auguro a tutti una buona notte !

- Levons nos verres pour célébrer un nouveau bal traditionnel ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée ! Traduisit Klaus. »

Les convives s'exécutèrent et levèrent leurs verres pour finalement les boire d'une petite gorgée polie.

Caroline sentit comme une présence familière de l'autre côté de la pièce. C'était étrange comme sentiment. Elle observa la personne qui buvait son champagne… C'était un vampire, ses cheveux ébène étaient brossés d'une manière qui se voulait rapide alors qu'une femme était accrochée au creux de son coude. La blonde plissa les yeux, non, ce n'était pas possible !

« Damon, murmura-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme qui l'avait entendue grâce à son ouïe fine de vampire, tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux de Caroline.

« Blondie ! Dit-il en ouvrant grand les yeux. »

* * *

**Je passe un peu en coup de vent, donc ce sera assez rapide :**

**J'espère que ça vous a plût, et que vous ne le trouvez pas trop niais, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura plus d'action et Lesley va avoir quelques révélations ... x)**

**Si quelqu'un est doué en Italien, qu'il n'hésite pas à corriger mes phrases, je n'ai qu'une seule année d'Italien...**

**Bisous tout le monde x3**


	6. Chapitre 6 -De vieilles connaissances-

Décidemment je m'étonnerais toujours. Ce matin, ce chapitre était écrit seulement de deux lignes, j'ouvre ma page Word, écrit quelques mots et là... Tout plein de pitites idées arrivent dans ma pitite cervelle ! _Dingue n'est-ce pas_ ? Enfin bref, voici le 6ème chapitre de ma fiction (déjà 6 ? Oo")

Merci à tout ceux qui me laisse une review, mon pitit cœur est tout ému XD Je commence à faire ma niaise moi dis-donc x) Mais je suis véritablement contente ! Alors laissez moi _bonheurer_ tranquillement. (nouveau mot dans la langue française vous ne saviez pas ?) Bon allez ... Bonne lecture :)

(oui, j'ai encore posté à trois heures du mat', j'assume parfaitement mon manque de sommeil)

* * *

**Réponses aux gentilles reviews anonymes que vous savez que j'adore**(un peu long comme titre peut-être) :

**mayuko87** : Je crois que Klaus torse nu sera présent dans toutes les fictions que j'écris lol xD Rebekah arrivera avec Matt plus tard... Mais Stefan... Ouch. Je suis désolée si tu es une fan de Stefan mais vu que je n'aime pas trop ce personnage et que je ne sais pas comment le mettre dans mon histoire, il va malheureusement rester dans sa boîte et va continuer sa petite plongée sous-marine. Désolée encore une fois, mais je l'ai toujours trouvé trop égoïste pour pouvoir être présent dans ma fiction ! Quand à Rebekah, pour l'instant elle fait encore le tour du monde avec le Quaterback mais va finir par arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu ;D Mais pas tout de suite simplement. Merci pour ta review, bisous :3

**justine**: C'est vrai que la tension est plus qu'intense x3 Ouais, de son propre frère, mais qui sait, après tout ils se sont disputés Tatia ! Toi aussi tu trouves que leurs plans sont toujours foireux ? En même c'est TVD, ils font des "super" plans et ça finit toujours par partir en cacahuète ! Eh bien... Peut-être qu'ils vont parler, peut-être pas XD Lol, dans ce chapitre on en sait pas trop sur lui mais j'avais tellement d'idées que s'était dur à tout placer. Lesley ne verra pas encore Damon, mais ... Tu verras dans les futures chapitres... il va falloir que j'arrête de te parler parce que je vais devenir trop bavarde XD La voici la suite, bien que longue à être postée x) Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil ! Bonne lecture :)

**whitangel** : Lol, c'est gentil de me remercier pour un chapitre, j'avoue que ta review m'a fait gentiment sourire, parce que je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de commentaire avant x3 Enfin bref merci pour ta review et bisous :)

**XxDreamxX**: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente de t'accueillir parmis mes lectrices ! Bisous x3

**Naruto3** : Coucou toi ^o^ Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture ;D

**Guimauve** : Euuuh... Si ? Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre là XD C'est un ordre, un reproche ou quoi ? x) Enfin ... Bon, voilà la suite en tout cas.

* * *

Caroline n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller vers Damon que l'hybride lui avait déjà proposé de lui accorder une danse. Evidemment, la blonde n'allait pas refuser cette charmante proposition alors que le vampire aux cheveux ébène était déjà hors de vue. La jolie vampire s'accrocha au bras de Klaus, il la fit tournoyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Caroline devait avouer que la danse avec l'Originel était quelque chose de particulier, comme un rituel… C'était leur « truc », comme aimait le rappeler Klaus. La blonde le regardait dans les yeux alors que leurs pas se mêlaient dans une danse rythmée et coordonnée. C'était comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un… Comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils s'étaient entraînés. Klaus lui sourit, et la vampire ne mit pas longtemps à lui rendre son sourire, sincère.

Les lèvres de l'Originel s'étirèrent encore plus lorsqu'il vit la sincérité dans son regard. La Caroline qu'il connaissait vaguait à la surface, il fallait juste qu'il la saisisse.

« Tu es magnifique sweetheart, dit-il contre son lobe. »

Ces quelques mots réussirent à faire battre le cœur de la vampire à une allure de course de voiture. Ne voulant pas se laisser avoir à son jeu, un petit sourire malicieux plana sur le bout de ses lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus, sourit-elle. »

L'hybride lui rendit son sourire et la fit tournoyer une fois de plus. Ils se regardaient, sans se parler. Caroline se rappela de la dernière fois où elle avait dansé avec le Mikaelson, c'était il y a fort longtemps mais ses souvenirs de ce jour restaient intacts, comme si c'était hier. Sa robe rouge, sa plume contrastant parfaitement avec les couleurs de robe et son imitation des années vingt. Tyler, son retour parmis le Scooby Gang et bien sûr, _Klaus_. L'hybride l'avait déboussolée ce jour-là, la peine dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle l'avait rejetée. C'était ce qui l'avait marquée ce jour, derrière la mort de l'Alaric humain, bien évidemment. Elle pensa alors à Damon, que faisait-il ici ? Elle trouvait cela étrange de le voir en Italie, surtout à un bal… Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser au passé, à Elena, à Bonnie.

Caroline avait abandonné son sourire et l'Originel fronça alors les sourcils lorsqu'il l'aperçut, son air presque joyeux remplacé par de la nostalgie.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien, répondit-elle. »

Klaus la fixait d'un air perplexe, on ne pouvait rien lui cacher, il avait bien remarquer le changement d'humeur chez la vampire. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, l'hybride grogna alors que sa blonde partait déjà vers les coupes de champagne. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait mais il allait décider d'aller la voir lorsqu'Elijah se posta devant lui :

« Tu comptes le lui offrir quand ? Demanda l'Originel à son frère.

- A la fin de la soirée, murmura Klaus, toujours un peu confus face au comportement de la blonde. »

De con côté, Caroline parcourait les coupes de champagne lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. La jeune blonde se figea en comprenant qui était là. Elle se retourna pour fixer le vampire aux yeux bleus envoûtants.

« Je me demandais si ce psychopathe allait te laisser seule un instant, dit-il avec petit rire. »

La blonde se sentit immédiatement sur la défensive, ne sachant cependant pas pourquoi, mais le mot « psychopathe » lui restait en travers de la gorge.

« Damon… Dit-elle en ouvrant ses yeux en grands.

- Eh bien en voilà une surprise ! S'exclama le vieux Salvatore.

- Que fais-tu en Italie Damon ? L'interrogea la blonde, toujours un peu sous le choc.

- Je te rappelle que je suis d'origine Italienne, je voulais juste y retourner. Et puis après ce qui s'est passé à Mystic Falls, j'avais besoin de changer d'air.

- Je comprends… Souffla la vampire.

- Et toi ? Je veux dire… Comme tu vas depuis tout ça ? »

Caroline sourit :

« Attention Damon, je vais presque croire que tu te soucies de moi !

- On ne voudrait pas que ça arrive, répondit-il en souriant à son tour. M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »

La blonde posa son regard autour de la salle, Klaus n'était pas dans sa vue, ce qui l'étonna d'ailleurs, elle soupira et hocha la tête. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse alors que Caroline le dévisageait.

« Alors, commença le vampire, que fait la Belle avec la Bête ? »

La blonde grimaça, le Salvatore n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait vécu lorsqu'il était parti.

« Il m'a proposé de me faire découvrir le monde, répondit-elle simplement. Mystic Falls devenait ennuyant sans tous ses vampires qui veulent se venger de toi. »

Damon émit un léger rire, comme si tout ceci était un merveilleux souvenir. Ils tournaient en ronds, suivant le rythme de la danse et Caroline admettait que le vampire bougeait assez bien.

« Oui, au final ils n'ont pas réussi.

- Moi je pourrais encore essayer de me venger de toi, dit Caroline d'une voix sèche. »

Le sourire de Damon se perdit et ses yeux s'assombrirent en se souvenant de la blonde humaine.

« Caroline… Je… A propos…

- Tu ne t'es jamais excusé Damon, railla la vampire. En même temps, pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait ? Tu ne te souciais pas de ce que je pouvais ressentir.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. »

Caroline tourna la tête vers lui, se plongeant dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Aujourd'hui si. »

Le vampire soupira en comprenant qu'elle attendait des excuses de sa part. Il faut dire qu'il regrettait ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais de là à le lui dire… Seulement, en voyant son regard insistant, il ne put y résister et céda malgré ses dernières pensées.

« Très bien… Caroline, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, je n'avais pas mon humanité. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. »

La blonde le jaugeait du regard, elle fut surprise de déceler de la sincérité dans ses yeux, il était honnête et ses paroles sûres le confirmaient. Elle hocha la tête.

« Je t'ai déjà pardonné, il y a bien des années.

- Alors pourquoi avais-tu besoin d'excuses ? »

Caroline lui lança un regard noir et Damon comprit immédiatement le message.

« D'accord, je retire ce que je viens de dire. »

La blonde lui fit un maigre sourire alors qu'ils continuaient à arpenter la salle de danse, enchaînant leurs pas avec brio.

« Tu n'as cependant pas répondu à ma question, que fais-tu avec Klaus ? Reprit le vampire. »

Caroline détourna le regard, observant les gens qui dansaient. On pouvait remarquer que certains avaient l'habitude, leurs pas sachant où se poser alors que d'autres se touchaient à peine ou écrasaient parfois les pieds de leurs partenaires. Elle savait que Damon attendait une réponse, mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler de sa dépression, qui d'ailleurs, n'était toujours pas très bien gérée. Elle devait tout de même admettre que la situation s'arrangeait lentement. Mais elle savait que ce sentiment de joie ne durerait pas éternellement, elle était heureuse sur le moment… Elle ne savait pas ce qui valait de la suite.

« C'est compliqué, répondit-elle simplement, faisant comprendre au vampire que ce sujet ne serait pas ouvert cette soirée. Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis que j'ai quitté Mystic Falls, après l'enterrement d'Elena. »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase d'un air monotone, ses yeux devinrent tristesse et mélancolie en se rappelant la vampire qu'il avait aimé et chérie. Elle était morte bien trop tôt à son goût, il faut dire qu'il n'avait vécu qu'un an en tant que vrai couple.

« Et… Stefan est ici avec toi ? Demanda la blonde, de l'espoir transperçant ses yeux. »

Damon écarquilla les siens, étonné que la jeune femme ne soit pas au courant.

« Caroline, commença-t-il, tu ne … Tu ne sais pas ? »

La vampire commença à s'inquiéter, son cœur se mettant à battre un peu plus vite qu'habituellement. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Non, que se passe-t-il Damon ? »

Caroline avait reposé son regard sur lui, intriguée et inquiète face à ses paroles.

« C'était Silas, le jour de notre départ.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna la blonde. Je pensais que… Oh mon Dieu. Lorsqu'il a tué Elena, nous pensions qu'il était parti.

- Oui, mais apparemment il a pris la forme de mon frère et s'est fait passer pour lui pendant tout ce temps.

- Damon, si Silas était Stefan, alors… Où est Stefan ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

La blonde s'arrêta, stoppant tout mouvement et dérangeant quelques danseurs au passage, auxquels elle ne prêta pas attention.

« Tu vas me dire que depuis quinze ans, Stefan a disparu … ?

- C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire, affirma Damon avec des yeux tristes. »

Caroline ne réfléchit pas deux fois, elle fila vitesse vampirique, laissant le vampire aux cheveux ébène seul sur la piste. Elle était dehors, le ciel était d'un noir cendre et quelques étoiles venaient parcheminer sa couleur sombre. S'en était trop, d'un seul coup, toute la joie et le bonheur qu'elle avait eu en arrivant en Italie disparurent, remplacés par le chagrin et le désespoir. En tant que vampire, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer ses sentiments. Stefan était le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et savoir qu'il avait disparu la chamboulait complètement. Elle partit de la fête, vagabondant à travers les routes grâce à sa vitesse surdéveloppée. La blonde arriva devant une entrée de forêt, sans réfléchir, elle la pénétra, tortillant sa bague de jour de ses doigts…

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Lesley était dans les toilettes des filles, alors qu'elle se lavait les mains, une jeune adolescente qui devait avoir environ dix-sept ans glissa à cause d'une flaque d'eau.

« Aaaaa ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle tombait dans le liquide flasque. »

La louve se précipita pour l'aider.

« Ça va ?

- Dis-moi si tu trouves ça normal toi, qu'il y est une flaque d'eau dans un manoir aussi chic ! Cracha la fille, faisant alors sourire Lesley.

- Je pense que c'est juste une fuite de robinet. »

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. L'adolescente était rousse et ses yeux verts jaugeaient la jeune louve du regard, méfiante. Finalement, elle referma ses doigts autour de son poignet et se remit sur pieds.

« Merci, déglutit-elle, comme si ces mots lui arrachaient la gorge.

- Je t'en prie, répondit la louve, surprise par cette attitude. »

La rousse avait un bracelet où un croc de loup était suspendu. Lesley fut intrigué par cet étrange bijou, se demandant s'il signifiait quelque chose en particulier.

« Lesley, se présenta-t-elle en souriant gentiment vers la fille étrange. »

Celle-ci la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de laisser tomber ses sourcils qui s'étaient perchés et hocher la tête.

« Amy, et oui, encore une !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda la louve, confuse.

- Je veux dire que ce nom est _très original_, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

- En tout cas il n'est pas moche, sourit la blonde. »

Amy semblait étonnée par cette gentillesse, comme si elle n'était pas habituée à en recevoir.

« Tu parles ma langue, remarqua la louve.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, grogna la rousse. Je suis de passage…

- Ah. »

Lesley fronça les sourcils, cette fille l'intriguait réellement. Soit elle était de mauvaise humeur, soit elle se forgeait une carapace pour cacher facilement quelque chose.

« Si tu veux, on peut aller marcher dehors, proposa la louve en comprenant son erreur devant le regard noir d'Amy. Je suis désolée… Si tu ne veux pas… Je…

- Non, l'interrompit la rousse, excuse-moi, je suis juste très… Méfiante ces temps-ci.

- Tu veux en parler ? »

La jeune adolescente réfréna sa colère, elle n'aimait pas toutes ses questions et ses propositions.

« Non, Dit-elle sèchement.

- Ah. Tu veux aller dans la salle principale ? Il y a des cocktails sans alcool là-bas je cr…

- Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me laisses tranquille. »

Puis la rousse partit en faisant claquer ses talons. Lesley soupira, se demandant pourquoi « Amy » se comportait aussi agressivement. Lorsque cela fit tilt dans sa tête, le vampire roux à l'aéroport qu'elle avait tué sans ménagement. C'est ainsi qu'elle fit le lien et la ressemblance frappante avec la jeune fille. Elle sortit immédiatement des toilettes, à la recherche de la rousse, elle devait être sûre de sa suspicion et espérait que ce ne soit que sa tête qui lui fasse défaut. Elle était apparemment sortie puisque tignasse de flamme apparaissait derrière l'encadré de la porte, parlant avec un garçon aux yeux bleus océans et aux cheveux noirs. Lesley s'approcha d'elle à toute vitesse.

« Je peux te parler, demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva devant elle. »

La jeune fille semblait… Différente, elle souriait à pleine dent et son attitude était beaucoup plus agréable que tout à l'heure. Elle demanda gentiment au jeune homme de les laisser, mais ne cachait pas sa perplexité.

« Excuse-moi, reprit la rousse, on se connaît ?

- Euh… Rit nerveusement Lesley. On s'est croisé dans les toilettes il y a deux minutes…

- Il y a deux minutes, j'étais déjà ici. Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Lesley était stupéfaite, cette fille ressemblait à deux goûtes d'eaux à Amy.

« Tu es un sosie ? Demanda-t-elle naïvement. »

La rousse écarquilla les yeux, étonnée par cette question soudaine.

« Je vois que tu as des connaissances en matière surnaturelles… Déclara-t-elle. »

La rousse lui fit un petit coup de tête, signifiant qu'elles s'écartaient du manoir. Elles marchèrent lentement jusqu'à arriver dans un jardin français. Des fleurs de nombreuses couleurs embaumaient les deux filles qui s'arrêtèrent silencieusement.

« Bien, commença la rousse, déjà, sache qu'avant le surnaturel, il y a la vie réelle. Donc non, je ne suis pas un sosie, mais juste une jumelle. Je suppose donc que tu as rencontré ma _charmante _sœur, Amy.

- Oui, excuse mon impolitesse, je ne voulais pas te paraître…

- Excuses acceptées, sourit-elle. Je m'appelle Nyla.

- Lesley. »

Nyla fronça les sourcils en entendant son nom.

« Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part… C'est étonnant. »

La louve préféra passer le détail qu'elle était la fille de l'hybride Originel. Elle voulait d'abord faire ample connaissance avec cette fille qui l'intriguait complètement. Elle était très opposée à sa sœur et paraissait plus calme et détendue.

« C'est un nom comme un autre, railla Lesley rapidement, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. »

Nyla la fixait étrangement, finalement elle secoua la tête, _chassant l'image qu'elle avait eue quelques minutes plus tôt…_

« Alors, reprit la louve, comment es-tu au courant de tout ça ? »

Pas besoin de précision, la jeune fille avait compris. Elle soupira.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- Oui mais je l'ai demandé en première, dit Lesley avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est assez compliqué, on ne parle pas vraiment de ça dans un bal.

- Tu as raison, en convint la blonde. »

Elles se jaugeaient du regard, s'identifiant lentement.

« Désolée pour ma sœur, reprit Nyla. Elle est sur les nerfs en ce moment…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lesley, intriguée.

- Je… Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. »

C'est alors que la blonde remarqua la nervosité de la rousse. Elle était frappante et elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas aperçut plus tôt. Tout d'un coup, le comportement méfiant d'Amy devint plus clair. Lesley était intelligente, elle fit rapidement le lien.

« Qui t'a menacée ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment mais d'une voix ferme. »

Nyla la dévisagea, étonnée devant une telle intelligence et un tel raisonnement. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré une fille comme celle-ci, ses suspicions augmentaient de plus en plus.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, à ce que je sache, répondit-elle d'une voix froide, changeant complètement de comportement.

- Nyla, c'est important, je peux peut-être t'aider.

- Je dois retrouver ma sœur, continua la rousse sans prêter attention aux paroles de Lesley.

- S'il te plaît ! Laisse-moi vous aider ! »

La louve ne savait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à apporter son aide mais quelques minutes avaient suffi pour qu'elle s'attache aux deux jeunes jumelles. Le regard de Nyla devint triste et elle fit quelques pas en arrière.

« Tu peux réellement nous aider ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix fragile. »

Soudain, des brindilles et des feuilles se firent écraser et une nouvelle présence arriva devant les deux filles. C'était Amy, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en voyant avec qui sa sœur était.

« Nyla ! Dit-elle, comme oses-tu t'éloigner du manoir alors que nous n'avons pas été jusqu'au bout ?!

- Jusqu'au bout de quoi ? Demanda Lesley.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Amy, je suis désolée, dit d'une petite voix Nyla, mais cette fille dit qu'elle peut nous aider.

- Non, personne ne le peut, contra Amy en regardant la louve durement, finalement, elle reprit d'une voix plus douce vers sa sœur, Nyla, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas encore me faire punir à ta place. »

La nommée avait les larmes aux yeux devant les paroles de sa sœur. Lesley suivait l'échange silencieusement, de plus en plus intriguée par cette situation. _Se faire punir ?_ Décidemment, ces deux filles avaient besoin d'elle et elle ne les laisserait pas partir avant de savoir ce qui se passait.

« Je vous promets de vous aider si vous me dîtes ce qui se passe, reprit la louve doucement. »

Les deux sœurs s'échangèrent un furtif regard lourd de sens.

« Eh bien, voilà… Commença Nyla, on nous a demandé de …

- Comment penses-tu nous aider ? Interrompit Amy, ne voulant pas que sa sœur n'en dise trop.

- Je suis la fille de Niklaus Mikaelson, déclara la louve, prête à avouer son statut. »

Un autre regard échangé et un simple « _crac_ » retentit la seconde suivante.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Klaus déambulait partout dans le manoir à la recherche de Caroline ou de Lesley. Elijah était aussi dans la partie opposée à lui. L'hybride s'inquiétait réellement pour les deux filles. Elles avaient soudainement disparues et cela était une bien haute coïncidence. Soudain, Klaus fut interrompu dans ses recherches par une voix familière :

« Klaus ! Appela Damon. »

L'Originel se retourna, étonné que le Salvatore soit ici.

« Quelle _bonne_ surprise, s'exclama l'hybride avec un faux sourire. Que me vaut ce _plaisir_ ?

- Caroline m'inquiète, elle a filé avec sa vitesse vampirique…

- Tu as vu Caroline ? L'interrompit l'hybride, culminant un certain intérêt envers le vampire –pour une fois.

- J'ai dansé avec elle. »

L'Originel leva un sourcil.

« Et de quoi aviez-vous parlé avant qu'elle ne _file_ ?

- De Stefan, il a disparu depuis plus de quinze ans désormais. »

L'hybride cacha son étonnement, mais il était néanmoins confus face à cette révélation. Stefan avait été son ami dans le passé, et dans un sens, il avait espéré le retrouver. En vain. Lorsqu'il comprit… Caroline et Stefan étaient de réels amis ensemble, sans attendre son reste, il frappa Damon. Celui-ci fut envoyé loin pour atterrir contre le mur.

« Pourquoi diable as-tu fait ça ?

- Caroline est dans son état le plus mal, pas besoin de rajouter que son meilleur ami est probablement mort ! Cria-t-il contre l'imbécile Salvatore.

- Je… Je ne savais pas.

- Evidemment, tu étais trop occupé autour d'Elena pour apprendre à la connaître.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment la bonne personne pour me juger, railla Damon en replaçant son nez cassé. »

L'hybride l'ignora et changea de sujet :

« Où est parti Caroline ? Dans quelle direction ? »

Damon lui montra du doigt une porte de sortie qui menait vers l'extérieur. L'Originel le laissa là et se dirigea dehors. Lorsqu'il fut enfin sur un terrain herbeux, il laissa échapper un soupir. Klaus ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ses capacités d'hybride Originel pour essayer de trouver une trace de Caroline. Lorsqu'il la sentit, son odeur, son odorat surdéveloppée lui permettant de la sentir même à plusieurs kilomètres. L'hybride aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille, elle était particulière et tellement unique au monde. C'est en gardant les yeux fermés qu'il arriva devant une forêt. Là, il se dit que la blonde était vraiment naïve ou même inconsciente des dangers qui rôdaient généralement dans le peuple d'arbres.

Il ne lui fallut que de quelques secondes pour se retrouver derrière la vampire. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, le bruit des chutes de la cascade troublant son ouïe fine de vampire. Il allait aller vers elle lorsqu'il remarqua ce qu'elle dans sa main. Sa bague de jour, prise du bout des doigts et prête à être lancée dans l'eau.

« Ne fais pas ça, love, dit l'hybride. »

Caroline se retourna après un petit sursaut surpris. Elle le regardait dans les yeux d'un air lointain. Le cœur de l'Originel se serra à cette vue. Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures, sa vampire était toute pétillante et presque elle-même. Il sentit comme un poids dans sa poitrine, ses efforts étaient tombés à l'eau si vite –sans mauvais jeu de mot.

« Tu m'as promis, dit-elle, ses yeux inondés de larmes. Tu m'as promis de me tuer si je n'étais pas heureuse.

- Sweetheart, je n'ai même pas encore commencé ! Laisse-moi le temps…

- J'en peux plus de vivre Klaus, je viens d'apprendre que Stefan était mort. Je n'ai plus d'amis…

- Stefan n'est pas mort Caroline, en réalité tu n'en sais rien, il a disparu.

- Toi non plus tu n'en sais rien. »

L'hybride soupira devant son entêtement. Même si elle jetait cette foutue bague dans l'eau, il obligerait une sorcière à en créer une autre et enfermerait la blonde dans sa chambre. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, remarquant encore plus son regard brillant mais sans son étincelle habituelle. Il prit doucement son visage en coupe, prenant une certaine liberté dont il n'aurait pas pu faire preuve, quinze années auparavant.

« Laisse-moi le temps, répéta-t-il. »

Lorsque la vampire hocha la tête, il enleva ses mains de son cou pour prendre quelque chose dans sa poche. La blonde le regardait faire silencieusement, oubliant presque sa tentative de suicide. Klaus saisit une petite boîte rouge et la tendit à Caroline.

« Tu vas me demander en mariage ? Sourit-elle tristement. »

L'hybride sourit à son tour devant cette si belle idée. Malheureusement, il n'en était pas encore là.

« Ne me tente pas, murmura-t-il. »

Caroline regarda l'hybride dans les yeux, sa main sur la boîte mais n'ayant pas le courage de l'ouvrir. Elle se contentait d'échanger un regard avec lui, puis sans attendre plus longtemps, elle laissa couler ses larmes. Klaus savait que la vampire était à fleur de peau depuis son retour à Mystic Falls, elle était dans sa petite bulle si facile à éclater.

« Caroline, dit-il doucement. »

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans de telles situations, c'était assez nouveau pour lui. Il plaça une main sur l'épaule de la blonde qui le regardait toujours dans les yeux.

« Caroline, répéta-t-il, de sa voix douce et mélodieuse. Jure-moi que tu ne tenteras plus jamais de te suicider. »

La vampire ferma les yeux, la bague toujours dans la paume de sa main. Une larme solitaire s'écoula de sa paupière alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Après tout, si elle avait fait promettre à l'hybride de la tuer si son plan de marchait pas, elle se devait bien de lui rendre la pareille.

« Je te le jure, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. »

L'hybride sourit et essuya de son pouce les dernières larmes de sa belle. Il laissa tomber son regard vers sa main. Il entreprit lui-même de prendre la bague. Lentement, il la remit à son doigt, se demandant si un jour il devrait refaire ce geste pour une toute autre raison. La blonde, dans un état second, entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de l'Originel. Aussitôt, Klaus se raidit une nouvelle fois en présence de Caroline. Elle avait toujours eu un don pour le surprendre et s'en était terriblement déroutant. Il finit par accepter le geste, puis ils filèrent vers le manoir rapidement grâce à leur vitesse vampirique.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Lesley ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une pièce blanche et une odeur chaleureuse semblait remplir la pièce. C'était un mélange de vanille et de camomille. La louve laissait vagabonder son regard autour de la salle, elle était seule.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette de loin fut percevable. Elle plissa les yeux afin de mieux la voir, essayant de savoir si c'était une personne qu'elle connaissait.

Un jeune homme plutôt beau et aux yeux malicieux fit son entrée. Lesley le dévisageait, lui demandant alors la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit :

« Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Apparemment c'est ta première mort, remarquant le jeune homme. Sinon tu ne poserais pas cette question.

- Ma première mort ? Répéta la blonde, perplexe. Et quelle est la réponse à ma question ? »

Une nouvelle présence arriva dans la « sorte de salle blanche » et Lesley semblait complètement déboussolée. Une jeune femme brune arrivait lentement vers elle.

« S'il vous plaît, si vous pouviez m'expliquer ce qui se passe…

- C'est simple, lorsque tu meurs, tu peux parler aux morts ! Déclara l'homme avec un faux sourire qui semblait familier à Lesley.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que tu es née d'un Hybride Originel et d'une louve, répondit la femme avec un regard admiratif vers la blonde.

- Donc vous êtes des morts ? Ce n'est pas du tout flippant… »

La louve ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux devant cette situation bizarre. Aussitôt, une troisième silhouette d'homme arriva et la blonde se sentait de plus en plus mal devant le petit monde qui se ramenait comme si elle était un phénomène de foire.

« Et qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Lesley d'une petite voix, oubliant tout ce que son père lui avait dit sur la façon dont elle devait agir devant ses « ennemis » -définissant les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. »

Les trois silhouettes échangèrent quelques coups d'œil.

« Je suis Finn, déclara l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Voici mon frère Kol, rajouta-t-il en désignant la première silhouette, et elle…

- Je suis Hayley, ta mère. »

Lesley n'eut pas le temps de les saluer qu'elle se réveilla aussitôt, avec une douleur au coup et un air affolé. Elle était dans une cage.

* * *

**C'est bon, allez-y, je suis prête pour toutes vos futures questions intriguées XD J'y répondrais comme je pourrais... Surtout que ce chapitre est rempli de suspens et tous les petits détails sont importants... **

**Comme je l'ai déjà dit sur une autre de mes fictions, je pars en vacances ****samedi****, donc donc donc... Cela veut dire moins de chapitres réguliers et plus de cocktails sous les cocotiers pour moi x3**

**Bisous tout le monde ! x3**


	7. Chapitre 7 -Dois-je avoir peur ?-

Ok ok ok ok ! STOP ! On se calme ! J'ai compris le message, plus de Lesley/Klaus autant que du Klaroline ! XD Croyez-moi les filles, j'ai compris, je vais tout de suite modifier ça ! Fiou... Vous m'avez rendue nerveuse avec tout ça x3

Sinon, vous avez de la chance, j'avais presque fini mon chapitre avant de partir en vacances ! Donc je l'ai terminé cette nuit, après la journée épuisante mais géniale que j'ai eu ! Donc ne vous méprenez pas, vous avez juste de la chance que je pense assez à mes lectrices pour écrire avant les vacances ;)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

- **justine** : Merci beaucoup ! J'en profite un max avant de retourner dans ma région Parisienne où je reste chez moi sans bouger... En effet, il y a anguille sous roches, mais en un seul chapitre, c'est tellement dur de tout mettre ! J'essaie vraiment mais tu sais, quand on a trop d'idées, ça en devient presque énervant parce que tu n'arrives pas à tout caser x3 J'adore tes reviews, je vais en devenir fan, tu résumes tous mes chapitres et franchement j'adore voir ta façon de suivre ^o^ Bref, i'm in love ! (de tes reviews XD) Bonne continuation ! :)

- ** Team Klaus** : Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça je t'avoue, et je ne comprends pas trop... Pourquoi Caroline serait en colère contre Klaus à propos de Kol ? Elle est au courant qu'Elena a tué l'Originel. Et Klaus sait très bien que Caroline a encore été écartée de la situation. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te fait peur pour le Klaro x3 Oui, tu n'es pas la seule à me dire que Klaus semble préférer Caroline à sa propre fille. Je vais donc, essayer d'arranger tout ça avec les chapitres qui suivent et celui-là ! Merci pour ton avis, tu me donnes des idées et je ne veux pas non plus que ma fiction devienne "tout le monde se déteste" donc ne t'inquiète pas trop (parce que je sens que tu as un peu peur de ma suite XD) Bisous et encore merci :3

- **Guimauve** : Ah ok mais c'est juste ta façon de demander qui est étrange. La voici la suite. Bonne lecture.

- **Naruto3** : Pour une fois, cette fin-ci sera avec un peu moins de suspens mais ça en dit long sur ce qui va suivre ! x) Merci pour ta review !

- **XxDreamxX** : Je la met vite, je la met vite, lol XD La voici la suite, don't worry ! Bonne lecture ! x)

- **Lucille** : Merci beaucoup, ta review est simple mais ça fait toujours sourire ce genre de petits commentaires gentils ^o^ Merci encore et bonne journée ! x)

- **CaRine :** Si tu n'aimes pas le Klaro, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Sérieusement, si c'est pour balancer des reviews aussi négatives juste pour te défouler, eh bien tu peux partir d'ici et cliquer sur un autre lien !

* * *

_Une petite tignasse blonde rentra en pleur dans le manoir, son nom ? Lesley Mikaelson. Elle cherchait son père dans toute la demeure, alors que ses larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se dirigeait vers lui, le cherchant dans tous les recoins, elle savait simplement que c'était la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir. Elle était seulement âgée de sept jeunes années. Lorsqu'enfin, elle arriva dans l'atelier de son père, Klaus s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon, une peinture nouvellement finie devant lui. _

_Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de sa fille, il se retourna et fut surpris par son regard inondé de larmes qui s'écoulaient telle une cascade agitée, sur son visage poupin. _

_« Papa, pleura-t-elle. _

- _Lesley ? Demanda-t-il, étonné. »_

_La jeune fille se rapprocha de son père et lui dit :_

_« Les filles ont été méchantes avec moi aujourd'hui, sanglotait-elle, expliquant difficilement la cause de ses larmes. Elles me disaient que je n'étais qu'une fille stupide qui n'avait pas de mère. »_

_Klaus s'était rapproché de la blonde, alors que celle-ci s'était précipitée vers lui. L'Originel était surpris par l'attitude que prenait sa fille, n'étant pas habitué à la voir dans cet état. Ses yeux s'attendrirent et sans vraiment réfléchir, il se mit à genou et plaça une main sur la joue de sa fille._

_« Elles sont juste jalouses Lesley, déclara-t-il gentiment en essuyant quelques larmes de son pouce, dans un geste tendre._

- _Alors pourquoi sont-elles aussi méchantes ?_

- _La jalousie peut se révéler parfois agressive. On a beau tenté de la réfréner, elle se gère de différentes manières._

- _Alors je suis jalouse des filles, murmura la blonde, j'ai envie de les tuer à chaque fois que je les vois. J'ai des envies de meurtre papa, et ça me fait peur. »_

_Klaus se releva et la fillette rentra timidement sa main dans celle de son père qui la dévisagea devant son geste. Elle était douce et si fragile, il avait presque peur de la briser. Soudain, une idée lui vint et il se déplaça vers sa nouvelle toile, suivit par Lesley, qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'œuvre d'art, Klaus murmura :_

_« Regarde Lesley, que vois-tu dans cette toile ? »_

_La blonde chassa de sa main libre ses larmes pour se concentrer sur la peinture, pas encore sèche. Une jolie fille était représentée dessus, ses boucles blondes flottant avec le vent, elle semblait regarder quelqu'un avec un regard remplit d'amour mais quelque chose faisait penser au spectateur qu'il ne nous était pas destiné. Ce regard était pour un autre. Au deuxième plan, il y avait un tunnel, noir et sombre alors que la jeune femme était placée devant. On avait l'impression qu'elle apportait la couleur vive de la toile. _

_« De la solitude, de la tristesse et… de la jalousie ? Demanda Lesley d'une petite voix. »_

_Klaus hocha de la tête, ses yeux devinrent mélancoliques en regardant sa propre peinture. Caroline était la lumière de ses ténèbres, __sa __lumière à lui. Un petit sourire plana sur le bout de ses lèvres en pensant à la belle vampire. L'hybride reposa alors son regard sur sa fille qui était toujours en train d'observer son travail avec envie._

_« Vois-tu Lesley, la jalousie a beau être un défaut, elle peut être révélatrice de plusieurs choses… _

- _Dans ta toile, on dirait que la jalousie est révélatrice d'amour, constata Lesley en oubliant quelque peu ses larmes. »_

_Klaus regarda sa fille d'un air pensif._

_« Peut-être, souffla-t-il._

- _Papa ? »_

_Sa voix était faible et si douce que l'hybride ne put s'empêcher de se détendre en sa présence._

_« Oui ? Répondit-il avec pour la première fois, un regard doux envers quelqu'un. _

- _Apprends-moi à peindre. »_

_Il sourit. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais partagé son savoir avec une quelconque personne. Il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur._

_« Promets-moi d'être sage, lui demanda-t-il. Je ne t'apprendrais pas si tu n'écoutes pas._

- _Je te le promets, sourit Lesley. »_

La louve cligna des yeux à ce souvenir, c'était le début des apprentissages avec son père. L'Italien avait suivi les cours de peinture bien assez vite et la blonde ne se lassait jamais des leçons cultivées de Klaus. Lorsqu'elle revint bien vite à la réalité, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.

Lesley regardait autour d'elle, il faisait sombre et lorsqu'elle s'approcha des barreaux et posa ses doigts dessus, un gémissement de douleur sortit de sa gorge. De la verveine mélangée à de l'aconit. Apparemment la personne qui la retenait captive avait des connaissances sur son statut de louve/vampire Originelle. Elle repensa aux morts … Etait-se un simple rêve ? Ou les avait-elle réellement rencontrés ? Qui était Kol ? Finn ? Et la jeune femme qui proclamait être sa mère, Hayley.

La louve essaya de trouver une quelconque issue, malheureusement, à part les barreaux dangereux, il n'y avait pas de sortie. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Elle se leva, prête à attaquer et à utiliser toute la force qu'elle possédait, après tout, elle était véritablement puissante et ce n'était sûrement pas de simples vampires qui allaient lui faire peur.

Une silhouette d'homme s'approcha d'elle, il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette. Un humain lui tenait une lampe, l'élevant en l'air afin que sa lumière puisse éclaircir sa vue. Lesley comprit qu'elle avait probablement était envoûtée.

« Voudrais-tu bien excuser toute cette impolitesse, commença l'homme avec une voix grave, mais vois-tu, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'enfuies et je n'ai pas envie de te rattraper.

- Vous ne pourriez pas me rattraper, cracha la louve.

- Bien sûr que si, mais je n'ai jamais aimé les courses poursuites. »

Lesley fut étonnée devant tant d'assurance, généralement, tout le monde la craignait et son statut faisait frémir certains vampires qui préféraient s'éclipser avant d'avoir le malheur de rencontrer son père. D'ailleurs, la blonde ne l'avait jamais compris, pourquoi ils semblaient être apeurés par Klaus. Enfin… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne l'horrible vérité.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous capturée ? Demanda-t-elle, ne cachant pas sa confusion.

- Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir obtenir ce que je convoite le plus.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce donc ?

- Nous en reviendrons plus tard, pour le moment, j'aimerais que tu te tiennes tranquille et que tu n'essaies pas de fuir.

- Je suis censée vous le promettre ? Cracha Lesley.

- Non, mais je te conseille fortement de m'écouter. Déclara l'homme en s'éloignant de la cage étroite. »

Lesley n'allait cependant pas en rester là, quitte à attendre ici, autant tirer quelques informations afin qu'elle puisse réfléchir à la situation tranquillement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Cria-t-elle alors que la silhouette ne devenait qu'une ombre éclairée par la lampe suspendue. »

Il se retourna lentement et lui fit un petit sourire diabolique.

« Cela m'étonne que ton père ne t'ait jamais parlé de moi. Mon nom est Silas. »

Lesley secoua la tête et plissa les yeux. _Quoi _? Son père ne lui avait, en effet, jamais parlé de ce personnage assez effrayant.

« Hum… Il vaut mieux que je te fasse surveiller par quelqu'un en fin de compte, tu n'es certainement pas aussi puissante que moi mais je ne voudrais pas que mon plan se révèle désastreux. »

Il se tourna vers l'humain et lui dit :

« Va me chercher Nyla et Amy. On verra laquelle se fera torturée pendant que l'autre montera la garde. »

Lesley ouvrit les yeux en grands, comment osait-il ?! L'humain partit pour finalement revenir quelques secondes plus tard en compagnie des deux rousses aux yeux verts. Elles étaient décoiffées, et Nyla semblait avoir pleuré alors qu'Amy lui tenait le bras d'un air réconfortant.

« Bonjour mes chères. Déclara « Silas ». J'espère que vous avez bien dormi.

- Tu nous as enfermées dans une écurie, cracha Amy alors qu'elle se mettait devant sa sœur d'un geste protecteur.

- Bien évidemment ! S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était tout simplement normal de faire ça. Vous m'avez ramené la fille deux mois après mon ordre ! Vous ne méritez pas une chambre. Vous ne méritez que d'une sévère punition pour la patience dont j'ai dû faire preuve à votre égard. »

Nyla tremblait derrière sa sœur, son regard était apeuré, et des larmes inondaient ses yeux couleur Serpentard.

« Je me dois donc d'en torturer une. Car oui, malheureusement, la deuxième devra veiller sur cette… Charmante demoiselle. Dit-il en montrant Lesley du doigt. »

Amy restait toujours devant sa sœur, un air défiant sur le visage.

« Nyla s'occupera de la fille, déclara-t-elle. »

Silas la dévisagea une seconde sans aucune once de pitié dans son regard.

« … Et toi, jeune fille, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Nyla posa alors ses yeux sur lui, effrayée. Si elle était d'accord avec ce plan, sa sœur serait torturée juste pour la protéger.

« Il n'y a rien à dire ! Reprit fermement Amy. Je prends sa place un point c'est tout. »

L'ombre d'un sourire éclaira le visage de l'homme.

« Quelle bravoure ! Tu es d'une dignité incontestable jeune fille, dit-il vers Amy. Toujours à te proposer à la place de ta pitoyable petite sœur, qui ne fait jamais rien pour te contredire. Je suis sûr que tu la hais secrètement, mais ta loyauté envers elle te pousse à agir ainsi. Mais vois-tu, jeune fille, j'en ai fini avec toi. Ta sœur mérite autant que toi cette punition, et il ne serait pas juste de ma part de la laisser partir sans aucune égratignure. »

Lorsque Silas finit son récit, il embarqua Nyla, refermant sa main sur son bras, s'en fichant complètement des cris d'Amy.

« NON ! Hurla la rousse en essayant de les suivre, mais elle fut arrêtée par une force invisible… »

Apparemment Silas avait des sorcières de son côté, puisqu'Amy ne pouvait pas partir de la salle. Des larmes défiguraient son visage et elle se laissa paître contre le mur, se demandant dans quel état elle reverrait sa petite sœur –petite de trois minutes.

« Amy, murmura Lesley d'une petite voix.

- Tais-toi ! Rugit la nommée. Tout ça, tu ne peux le reprocher qu'à toi-même.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a brisée la nuque ! Attaqua Lesley.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que ça me plaisait ! Je l'ai fait pour ce psychopathe.

- Que veut-il ?

- Une cure… Cette saloperie de cure ! Hurla Amy alors que des sanglots rejoignaient ses paroles. »

Lesley mit ses mains devant sa bouche, se sentant mal pour la jeune fille qui semblait dans une fureur pas possible. Sa sœur était en ce moment même torturée et la louve savait qu'Amy avait dû lui promettre qu'il ne lui arriverait aucun mal.

« Une cure de quoi ? Reprit-elle alors que la rousse lui faisait mal au cœur. »

Seulement, elle n'eût pas sa réponse, Amy sanglotant tellement qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas attention. Elle tortillait son poignet où le bracelet avec un croc de loup-garou était suspendu. Lesley voyait bien qu'elle avait horriblement peur, mais pas pour elle, pour Nyla.

Finalement, elle se calma lentement et continua à pleurer silencieusement pour sa sœur.

« Amy… Murmura l'Originelle doucement. »

Mais la rousse ne lui décerna pas même un regard.

« Amy, reprit la Lesley, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

La nommée tourna la tête vers la louve, un combat intérieur se formant lentement entre elle. Devrait-elle… ? Après tout elle ne connaissait pas cette fille et lui révéler sa vie serait peut-être trop intime pour une simple inconnue. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard déterminée, elle sentit comme une connexion avec elle.

« Silas… Commença-t-elle, il avait besoin de nous pour faire son sal bouleau.

- Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le faire lui-même ? L'interrogea Lesley, profitant du fait qu'Amy se révélait confidente.

- Par ennuie ? Je n'en sais absolument rien. »

Lesley réfléchissait, quel était son moyen de pression ? Une menace ? Elle décida de faire part de ses questions à la rousse. Lorsqu'elle les lui posa, Amy détourna le regard et de nouvelles larmes apparurent dans ses yeux verts lumineux.

« Ma petite sœur, souffla-t-elle avant de repartir dans de gros sanglots. »

La louve la regardait, intriguée. _Sa petite sœur ?_ Nyla ? Elle aurait dit « sa jumelle » ou « sa sœur » non ? La blonde ne comprenait pas. L'image du garçon à l'aéroport lui revint en mémoire.

« Amy, dit-elle en réengageant la conversation, alors que la rousse se calmait difficilement. Vous êtes combien en tout ?

- N-Nous étions quatre, murmura-t-elle. »

Etions ? Elle espérait de plus en plus que le jeune homme qu'elle avait tué n'était pas un de sa fratrie.

« J-Je… Commença Lesley, mal à l'aise, décidant tout de même de tâter le terrain. Tu avais un frère ?

- J'ai une petite sœur de sept ans, Nyla a dix-sept ans, comme moi, comme tu as pu le constater nous sommes jumelles. Quant à l'ainé… C'était mon grand-frère, il a été tué dans un aéroport à cause d'une morsure de loup-garou. »

Ce fut comme de l'eau glacée déversée sur sa tête. Lesley perdit quelque couleur face à cette révélation. Elle était choquée, que le garçon tué était en réalité en pleine mission pour Silas et qu'il avait dû donc satisfaire sa faim. D'où sa présence dans les WC des femmes. Elle culpabilisait désormais, de faire encore plus souffrir la famille d'Amy et Nyla. Elle préféra passer le détail, voulant en savoir plus sur leur histoire avant de déclencher une crise de fureur.

« Une petite sœur ? Demanda-t-elle, ne voulant pas en savoir plus sur le garçon.

- Céleste. Chuchota-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Ma louloute… »

Lesley fut surprise devant tant d'affection et ce regard vide, qui fixait le sol froid de la cave. Amy avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de dure et de résistante, l'idée de la voir aussi protectrice étonnait la blonde. Mais après tout, elle ne l'avait connue quand une seule soirée. Soirée où elle avait fini la nuque brisée. Lorsqu'elle repensa au frère des jumelles, elle songea alors à ses anciennes pensées… Leur frère avait dû se nourrir, cela voulait donc dire qu'il était un vampire…

« Amy, reprit la blonde. Ton frère était un vampire, cela voudr…

- Comment sais-tu que mon frère était un vampire ? La coupa la rousse avec un regard perplexe.

- Hum… Je le sais c'est tout, mais réponds à ma question –ou du moins à celle que j'ai essayé de poser.

- Non, nous sommes toutes les deux des loup-garous, Céleste a le gêne mais ne l'a pas déclenché. Nyla et moi par contre …

- Qui avez-vous tué ?

- Nos parents. »

Lesley écarquilla les yeux, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de tuer Klaus, ou Elijah –qu'elle considérait comme un deuxième père. Sa mère étant déjà morte, elle ne saurait pas si un jour elle aurait été capable de tuer une quelconque personne apparentée à elle.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, soupira Amy. Nous n'avions pas le choix…

- Je… Comment ? La blonde ne réussissait seulement qu'à prononcer ces deux mots, simples mais compréhensibles.

- C'est un sujet que je ne voudrais pas ouvrir. Railla la rousse. Surtout que je t'en ai déjà dit beaucoup pour une simple inconnue.

- Simple inconnue à qui tu as brisé la nuque et qui grâce à toi a été enfermée dans une cage.

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Hurla soudain Amy. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je te le jure ! Mais Silas retient Céleste et je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse de mal ! Il ne nous la rendra que lorsqu'il en aura fini avec nous. »

Lesley avait les larmes aux yeux devant les paroles de l'adolescente. Elle semblait sur les nerfs et faisait sans doute sa première crise de larmes depuis plusieurs mois. La blonde était étonnée de la confiance qu'elle semblait lui faire preuve, car Amy ne semblait pas le genre de personne à montrer ses faiblesses devant n'importe qui…

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Caroline était dans son lit, tournant encore et encore la boîte en velours entre ses doigts, se demandant si un jour elle aurait le courage de l'ouvrir. Elle prit alors conscience de ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire quelques heures plus tôt, sa tentative de suicide … Sans réfléchir, elle avait pensé que la vie serait plus facile parmis les morts. Et pourtant, Klaus l'avait ramenée à la réalité. Il avait raison, elle ne devait pas abandonner. Mais l'annonce de « l'absence » de Stefan l'avait bouleversée, et en tant que vampire, toutes ses émotions s'étaient intensifiées…

Elle ne sentait aucune présence à côté d'elle, Lesley n'étant désormais plus dans la chambre, elle était alors seule. La blonde se rappela de la fureur de Klaus lorsqu'il avait compris que sa fille avait été violentée et sûrement capturée. Caroline ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, et cela en disait long lorsqu'on parlait de Klaus Mikaelson. L'hybride avait fait un carnage dans la pièce où il avait appris la nouvelle, tous les humains présents avaient été retrouvés mystérieusement morts, nuques brisées et coups ensanglantées.

La vampire n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher, comprenant que cela ne servirait de toute façon à rien. Elle était partie, et l'Originel broyait tellement du noir qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa fuite. Puis il s'était vite repris et avait demandé à Elijah de l'aide.

Pour son cadet, le noble Originel avait pris le premier avion pour Haïti, afin de rejoindre, sa sœur, Rebekah. Une vampire puissante en plus apporterait toujours un peu d'aide. Il aurait très bien pu téléphoner, mais il sentait que son frère avait besoin d'être seul… Enfin… Presque.

Klaus ne savait pas que Silas était encore dans le coup, mais il savait que l'adversaire qui lui avait pris son bien le plus précieux, n'était autre qu'agressif et sûrement dangereux. Cependant, depuis quand l'hybride avait-il peur de quelqu'un d'autre ? Il gardait toujours en mémoire le petit coup sadique de Silas mais apparemment celui-là était parti de Mystic Falls bien après avoir tué Elena. Et c'est là qu'il pensa… C'était en réalité complètement possible. Mais si cela s'avérait vrai, il avait affaire à un homme de plus de 2000 ans, donc plus fort que lui…

Caroline ouvrit lentement la boîte en velours, tout de même assez curieuse de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière. Lorsqu'elle vit le collier en diamant, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise. C'était un collier avec un cœur au milieu, qui s'illuminait avec la couleur de la pleine lune qui traversait sa fenêtre, non couverte par ses rideaux taupes. Il était tout simplement splendide. Elle remarqua que le cœur en diamant pouvait s'ouvrir. Elle fit donc ce qu'elle était censée faire et sépara le cœur en deux morceaux. Dedans, il y avait écrit en lettres attachées, type calligraphie, « _Après la tempête, vient le beau temps_ ». Elle ferma les yeux et enferma le collier dans la paume de sa main.

« Mon dieu, Klaus, murmura-telle. »

Puis elle se décida d'aller le remercier. L'hybride ne devait sûrement pas dormir malgré les demandes convaincantes d'Elijah. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, il devait simplement attendre une manifestation de l'agresseur de sa fille.

La blonde sortit de sa chambre lorsqu'elle sentit un coup dans sa poitrine aussitôt sa porte refermée. Elle eût juste le temps de voir mille chandelles avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Quant à Klaus… Celui-ci était sur son lit, fixant le plafond avec tristesse. On avait osé lui arracher sa fille, SA fille, SA Lesley. Et cela serait impardonnable. Il avait beau le cacher, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour sa loufoque de louve était tellement intense que l'idée de la séparer de lui le faisait souffrir. Il avait toujours été très protecteur avec elle.

Tout d'un coup, il entendit des petits coups contre sa porte. Il supposa que cela devait être une dame de ménage et qu'on était probablement le matin. Ses rideaux étaient fermés et il n'avait pas la notion du temps. Il avait sûrement fixé le plafond toute la nuit, plongé dans ses pensées sombres et macabres.

Il alla vers sa porte et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, prêt à accueillir la femme, il fut d'abord choqué par la nuit profonde et le ciel noir parcheminé d'étoiles, mais aussi, par le petit corps de Caroline sur le paillasson. Il se précipita aussitôt vers elle et prit peur devant son manque de réaction.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le pieu dans sa poitrine…

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Lesley avait les paupières lourdes, et luttait littéralement pour les garder ouvertes. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était enfermée et Amy fixait le sol, ses yeux rougis par les larmes et quelques gouttes d'eau encore présentes dessous. Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Silas revint, toujours accompagné de l'humain qui tenait désormais une médiocre bougie entre les mains. Seulement, ils n'étaient pas seuls… Nyla était présente et son visage était tabassé. Lesley eût envie de vomir et de cracher sur le monstre qui lui avait fait ça. Ses yeux étaient couverts de bleus et ses joues, d'habitude rosées et ornées de légères fossettes adorables, étaient désormais couvertes de cicatrices. Ses oreilles percées étaient arrachées, comme si nous avions tirés sur des boucles d'oreilles d'une manière brusque et sauvage.

Amy se leva immédiatement, lorsqu'elle vit la tête de sa sœur, de nouvelles larmes se présentèrent dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas devant son ennemi. Silas sourit, satisfait de sa réaction.

« J'ai essayé de la garder en vie… Je vous laisse surveiller la jeune impertinente. Dit-il en regardant Lesley dans les yeux. »

Nyla se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur, ne cachant pas sa détresse à être réconfortée.

« De toute façon, reprit Silas sans se préoccuper des retrouvailles entrelacées des deux jumelles. Je vais bientôt avoir besoin de toi…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lesley, parvenant parfaitement à cacher sa peur devant cette idée.

- Juste au cas où ton peur ne serait pas coopérant… Il faut recourir à tous les moyens. _Tous_. »

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Klaus avait transporté Caroline sur son lit, la prenant telle une princesse. Il ne supporterait pas la nouvelle de sa mort, surtout lorsqu'il venait de « perdre » sa fille. Il avait tout de suite été rassurée lorsqu'il avait vu que le pieu n'était pas en bois.

En quelques minutes, plusieurs émotions l'avaient submergé : Angoisse, détresse, colère, inquiétude et panique. Toutes restaient dans le même contexte et il en avait conclu que Caroline était encore plus importante à ses yeux qu'il n'aurait su le dire.

Tout autant que Lesley, et les deux êtres surnaturelles feraient sa pertes s'il les perdait toutes les deux… C'étaient les deux femmes auxquelles il tenait le plus. Sans parler de Rebekah, qu'il reverrait d'ailleurs bientôt. Mais pour l'instant il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

Il remarqua le mot posé sur le torse de Caroline, il ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt et le pris alors dans ses mains.

« Grotte, demain 16 heures. Prends _ça _comme un avertissement. »

D'autres indications sur le lieu étaient présentes et Klaus soupira, il lança le papier par terre pour retirer le pieu du cœur de la belle vampire. L'Originel ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique, elle semblait en paix avec elle-même et cela le calma légèrement malgré sa peur tenace pour Lesley.

Il prit la liberté de s'allonger à côté et attendit qu'elle ne se réveille.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

_Le soleil rayonnait dans le ciel, propageant ses rayons chauds sur la peau laiteuse de la vampire. Elle était sur une plage, ses pieds enfouis dans le sable doux. Caroline soupira de contentement devant la légèreté des grains et sourit tendrement à… _

_C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Klaus, vêtu simplement d'un short et d'une planche de surf dans les mains. Il s'approcha de la blonde d'un air séducteur et mit ses mains sous son menton pour lever son visage vers le sien._

_« Comment va ma princesse en ce jour radieux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave. _

- _Tant que tu es là, elle va bien, murmura la blonde avant de se jeter vers ses lèvres. »_

_Ils avaient l'air d'être habitué car le jeune homme se détacha bien vite de cette étreinte pour mettre les mains sur les tailles de la fille et de la porter, telle une princesse, jusqu'à l'eau. _

_« NON ! Cria-t-elle alors que le garçon riait aux éclats devant ses protestations. »_

_Malheureusement pour elle, elle se retrouva belle et bien mouillée jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux dégoulinants dans l'eau. Il l'avait lancé telle une grosse bombe, riant toujours de ce rire envoûtant._

_Il la rejoignit bien vite et sourit devant son air faussement boudeur. _

_« Oh allez sweetheart, ria-t-il, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour si peu._

- _Ma robe est toute mouillée Mikaelson. J'espère pour toi que tu comptes la laver pour faire partir le sel ! »_

_Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, sa main se posant sur sa taille et il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais elle détourna la tête. Le garçon n'atteignit alors que sa fine joue et il grogna de mécontentement. _

_« Très bien princesse, susurra-t-il contre son oreille. Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. »_

_Et c'est là que Caroline le sentit, son cœur. Il battait réellement et avant d'être tirée de son rêve, elle se rappela qu'elle avait un jour été humaine…_

Caroline se réveilla en sursaut, la panique inondant ses prunelles bleutées, regardant dans tous les sens, elle essayait de se rappeler les précédents évènements… Silas, il avait osé l'attaquer.

« Chuuut, calma-toi, murmura une voix à côté d'elle. »

Lorsqu'elle reconnut le destinataire de cet accent irrésistible, la blonde se calma aussitôt et tourna les yeux vers lui. Klaus la fixait avec soulagement, il semblait vraiment avoir eu peur.

« Il m'a tuée ! S'exclama Caroline avec angoisse.

- Oui et… Non. Comment te sens-tu ?

- J-Je… Je me sens bien. »

Klaus n'avait pas remarqué que la vampire était beaucoup plus proche de lui, il sentait désormais son souffle irrégulier contre sa joue. Elle leva la tête pour rencontre ses yeux.

« Je ne l'ai pas entendu venir…

- Tu devrais faire appels à tes instincts de vampire, love.

- Mais c'est ça le problème Klaus ! Je n'ai jamais appris à me battre !

- Hum… Je pensais que Stefan t'avait enseigné tout sur « _comment être un parfait vampire_ ». »

Au souvenir de son ami, le regard de Caroline s'assombrit, mais elle savait que Klaus attendait une réponse à sa question.

« Il m'a juste dit comment contrôler ma soif de sang et me nourrir de lapin… »

L'hybride, à cause de la faible luminosité de la pièce, n'arrivait pas à voir la couleur bleue des yeux de la vampire et il soupira intérieurement. Même si d'un côté, il aimait bien cette idée, de Caroline et de lui, allongés sur un lit, dans un noir complet… La vampire avait presque réussi à lui faire oublier Lesley mais lorsque ses pensées s'éloignèrent de sa soudaine inquiétude pour Caroline, elles arrivèrent bien vite sur sa petite fille…

Les pensées de la blonde dérivaient sur Stefan et son éducation sur les vampires. Lorsqu'une idée soudaine fit tilt dans son cerveau…

_La jeune fille de onze ans courrait dans la demeure, appelant son père, refoulant déjà ses larmes. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre de l'adulte et qu'elle aperçut Klaus, elle se mit tout de suite à hurler :_

_« PAPA ! »_

_Niklaus Mikaelson se retourna, Lesley semblait furieuse, des larmes de colères inondaient ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés. _

_« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'était apprêté à sortir de la pièce avant cette intrusion. _

- _Les filles m'ont encore fait des commentaires. Elles m'ont menacées Papa ! Et elles ont dit que si je ne faisais pas leurs devoirs pour demain, elles iraient me voir pour me… _

- _Je vais les tuer ! Coupa Klaus, n'aimant pas que sa fille soit ainsi maltraitée. _

- _Non ! Je veux le faire à ta place, mais avant ça… »_

_Lesley émit une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle._

_« Apprends-moi à me battre. »_

Caroline se tourna vers Klaus :

« Apprends-moi à me battre. »

* * *

Bon... J'ai des milliers d'idées les filles, mais j'ai aussi besoin de faire un vote !

**Souhaitez-vous du Mabekah dans ma fiction ?**

**Ou préférez-vous Matt avec une humaine ?**

**Et Rebekah avec celui que je lui réserve ... ?**

C'est très **important**, car je compte mettre Matt avec une humaine et je voulais savoir si j'avais beaucoup de Mabekah ici, pour satisfaire tout le monde ! Car je déteste Matt, et si personne ne se manifeste pour défendre ce couple, je crois bien que je vais l'éloigner de ma fic... Donc, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! (Rebekah serait aussi avec quelqu'un d'autre.)

* * *

En tout cas, plus les vacances s'activent, plus j'ai d'idées pour cette fiction ! Faut juste que je les mette en pratique ^o^

J'ai beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui... Mais je n'y peux rien ! Sinon les filles, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas répondre régulièrement à vos messages privés, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment.

_Ma pauvre_ **Youyou** (vengeance),_ je n'imagine pas le nombre de messages que je ne t'ai pas envoyé ! Mais si tu savais, j'ai essayé avec mon portable mais la connexion internet se joue de moi, donc mon big message s'est effacé ! Bref, désolée pour toi !_

* * *

LES FANTOMES ne sont pas dans ce chapitre, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'arrivent que quand Lesley est morte ! (donc si j'en suis mes futures idées, ils arriveraient probablement dans le prochain chapitre...)

**Et _important_ aussi : Silas est un peu OOC dans ma fiction, je le fais encore plus méchant qu'il ne l'est ;)**

* * *

Bisous tout le monde x3

**P.S** : N'oubliez pas la crème solaire !


	8. Chapitre 8 -Dans la prairie verdoyante-

Wouaaa… Je vous remercie, les filles (et le garçon) pour toutes ces généreuses reviews ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir répondu trop tardivement… Cependant, je trouve ça sadique, vous savez, de s'arrêter à 99 reviews non ? M'enfin, je ne vais pas chipoter pour si peu x3

* * *

**Important** : Je ne savais pas que le nom « Céleste » allait être utilisé pour The Originals ! Je n'ai plus trop regardé les spoilers et de toute façon j'avais choisi ce nom bien avant qu'il ne sorte ! Alors… « _I was first _! » lol ! Et au pire ce n'est qu'un nom )

Vous avez vu les scènes coupées ? J'ai la rage que Devina n'ait pas été dans le spin-off, j'aurais pu l'intégrer dans ma fiction... Mais bon... C'est trop tard maintenant !

**Concernant le vote :**

**Pour le Mabekah** : Youyou, lolochou, justine ( ?), FanTVD

**Pour Matt et Rebekah séparés** : Klaroline66, TeamKlaus, XxDreamxX, Lexie Mickelson, Jolieyxbl, Canaille, Une Guest, lilouange.

**Merci à celles qui ont voté, ****_les autres_****, ****vous pouvez encore dans ce chapitre, mais Rebekah et Matt arrivent dans le prochain chapitre, donc le vote sera clos dans le prochain ) (en gros il faut voter maintenant !)**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**_Team Klaus_******: Ne t'excuse pas, tu ne me fais pas douter, au contraire, tu me donnes des idées ! ^o^ Je vais voir... Mais j'avoue ne pas y avoir trop pensé sur le coup, de toute façon, si elle lui en veut vraiment, ça va forcément finir par s'arranger avec quelques explications ! x3 Ne t'en fais pas trop là-dessus ! Lol, non Tyler serait déjà mort à cause de Klaus XD Il fallait que se soit quelqu'un plus puissant, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Silas ! Dans ce chapitre, tu vas comprendre ce qu'il veut de la part de Klaus. Bien sûr que ça va être sérieux, c'est Klaus x_x Klaus ne va pas la ménager ! Cependant, les entraînements Delena me vont très bien, tout simplement parce qu'ils sont Delena XD Et puis je te rappelle que c'était surtout des entraînements Elena/Alaric ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**_justine_** : En réalité, Silas lui a donné rendez-vous à 16 heures donc les évènements ne vont pas se passer comme tu le penses. Silas veut en réalité l'aide de Klaus et il ne lui redonnera sa fille que lorsque Klaus lui aura promis de l'aider... Tu verras dans ce chapitre pour mieux comprendre. Cependant, malgré la demande de Silas, Klaus aura tout de même besoin de toute sa famille ! x) Juste pour toi, j'ai créé un nouveau rêve, même s'il est assez court cette-fois-ci mais si tu veux, je peux en refaire un dans le prochain chapitre ? Merci c'est gentil, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas... Bisous à toi aussi ! :)

**_XxDreamxX_** : Tu as tout compris, Lesley ne va pas être épargnée mais je ne vais pas trop t'en divulguer non-plus x3 Bisous !

**_Lexie Mickelson_** : Merci c'est gentil x) Tu rejoins le vote des "pas de Mabekah", c'est vrai que se serait intéressant de les voir séparés ! Merci pour ta review ! ^o^

**_CaRine_** : ... Que dois-je répondre à ça ? Seriously...

**_Guimauve_** : Oui c'est vrai qu'Amy a plus de caractère que Nyla et elle est l'ainée des trois sœurs, ce qui fait, qu'elle veut les protéger à tout prix ! Merci pour ta review, bisous :)

**_Naruto3_******: Oh oui excuse-moi lol xD Cool si tu ne le trouves pas trop OOC, peut-être que tu vas changer d'avis dans ce chapitre... Merci pour tes compliments et bisous ! x3

**_FanTVD_** : J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne va pas trop y en avoir... J'espère que tu continueras tout de même à lire, je vais peut-être les laisser en mode "amis" mais ça reste à voir. Merci pour ton vote et bisous ! x)

**_Canaille_******: Hm... Je fais mon possible pour combler les lecteurs et il figure que ce vote met en évidence le peu de Mabekah qui lisent cette fic. Donc... :)

**_Une Guest_******: Clair, net et précis dis-donc XD

* * *

_Des pétales de roses voletaient dans la rue ensoleillée. Quelques calèches s'étaient arrêtées pour observer la scène. C'était le fameux jour et tout le village était présent pour célébrer un mariage légendaire. Niklaus Mikaelson embrassait tendrement son épouse, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils ne se détachaient pas, ne voulant pas rompre leur étreinte charnelle et le plaisir de cette saveur si particulière. Caroline Forbes, fille d'un noble, était la plus heureuse de ces dames… Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, leurs chevaux s'étant enfin arrêtés, ils descendirent tranquillement et Niklaus se lança dans un discours remplit d'amour pour la belle qui laissait couler ses larmes de bonheur._

« Mademoiselle, répétait la femme de ménage en secouant gentiment la jeune fille. »

Caroline ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua tout de suite la chambre et la couleur inhabituellement taupe des murs. Seigneur, pourquoi faisait-elle des rêves sur Klaus et elle ? C'était insensé ! La blonde aperçut enfin la jeune dame qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais Monsieur Mikaelson m'a fait parvenir de vous réveiller. Il voudrait que vous le rejoigniez dans la salle de bal de l'hôtel.

- Qu-Quoi ? S'étonna la blonde. Pourquoi dans la salle de bal ? »

Allait-il lui demander de danser ?

« Oui, pour votre entraînement ! »

Les yeux de Caroline s'élargirent, elle était alors, toujours dans la chambre de Klaus et s'était rendormie juste après avoir demandé à L'Originel d'apprendre à se battre. Elle n'avait donc pas entendu sa réponse et était réellement surprise que l'hybride daigne à lui apprendre ses propres savoirs.

« Quel heure est-il ? Demanda la blonde alors qu'elle sentait la fatigue l'inciter à refermer les paupières.

- Huh… Il est sept heures du matin, Mademoiselle. Monsieur Mikaelson a dit que vu votre nuit agitée, il vous réveillerait plus tardivement que les prochaines fois. »

Caroline émit un rire sans joie avant de pousser les couvertures et de se mettre sur ses pieds.

« Très bien… Merci. »

La femme comprit le message et sortit rapidement de la pièce pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Caroline soupira et prit le pieu au sol, se disant qu'il pouvait toujours servir. Elle le rentra discrètement dans son pantalon puis suivit les traces de la dame de ménage pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre, histoire de se changer et de récupérer quelques affaires. Même si la blonde avait été tentée de fouiller dans le placard de l'Originel, sa raison avait eu plus ample effet sur elle, et elle avait éloigné cette idée.

Lorsqu'elle finit de se préparer, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil triste à la valise défaite devant elle. Comme si sa propriétaire était toujours là. La blonde comprenait que l'hybride masque son chagrin, mais elle l'avait très bien remarqué. Il désespérait, et malgré elle, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait… On lui avait arraché sa fille… Ce mystère resterait, d'ailleurs, à jamais ancré en elle. Car oui, elle ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur de la maternité. Elle secoua la tête sèchement, ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur le sort que d'être un vampire. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Alors elle sortit de la pièce, ses talons claquant contre le sol en marbre, et se dirigea vers la grande salle de bal…

Arrivée dans celle-ci, la blonde regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne… Elle crut pendant un instant qu'elle avait dû se tromper de pièce. C'est alors qu'une ombre noire surgit de son obscurité pour se jeter sur la vampire.

La blonde se retrouva écrasée par une masse chargée et ses yeux s'emplirent de terreur au souvenir de cette nuit. _Silas_ ? Elle ferma ses paupières en attendant le coup… Qui ne vain pas.

Le poids sur elle fut atténué et elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Klaus, une main dans la poitrine du vampire qui l'avait attaquée. Il lui retira son cœur d'un geste lasse et le laissa choir au sol.

Il tendit sa main propre vers Caroline qui la prit sans hésiter, et se releva.

« Tu es trop lente, s'exclama-t-il aussitôt sa belle debout. Tu te conduis comme un animal sur le point de se faire écrasé !

- J'ai crus que c'était Silas ! S'écria Caroline, se remettant peu à peu de la frayeur qu'elle avait ressenti.

- Et alors Caroline ? Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Silas n'aurait pas hésité à te tuer et tu n'allais même pas te défendre !

- Oui eh bien je ne suis plus l'ancienne Caroline ! »

La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux. Les attaques l'avaient marquée durant toutes ces années et elle les craignait alors qu'avant, elle se défendait sans réfléchir. L'hybride sembla se radoucir face au regard embué de la vampire mais restait tout de même en colère devant son comportement.

« Caroline, je n'ai pas hypnotisé ce vampire pour te tuer, juste pour t'atta…

- Tu l'as hypnotisé ? S'écria-t-elle. Mais tu es un taré ! »

Ce fut les mots de trop, la blonde fut écrasée contre un mur, le regard furieux de Klaus planant sur elle. Il s'approcha de son oreille, murmurant alors contre son lobe.

« Ne redis plus jamais ça, sweetheart, tu ne serais pas toi, ton cœur serait déjà séparé de ta poitrine »

La blonde frémit à ses paroles. Elle tremblait de peur et l'Originel le remarquait bien. Mais où était passé sa combattante et son regard plein de défi ? Il soupira et se décala de cette autre version de Caroline. Il était déçu. Déçu de son air peureux et de la voir aussi poule mouillée.

La vampire le savait bien, mais pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être dans cet état. Elle avait vécu bien trop de choses qui avaient cassé sa carapace.

« Très bien, reprit-il, voici un autre vampire. »

Aussitôt ses paroles prononcées, un homme au corps massif arriva dans la salle, il avait un air méchant qui fit déglutir Caroline.

« Attaque-le, ordonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi je ne me bats pas contre toi ? Railla-t-elle avec un œil noir contre l'Originel. »

Celui-ci avait bien remarqué le changement d'humeur chez la blonde. Il faut dire que lui aussi était un peu blasé. Mais il ne perdrait pas espoir, il voulait à tout prix retrouver sa belle, quelques soit les conséquences.

« Parce que je suis trop fort pour toi, répliqua-t-il, alors que la blonde roulait des yeux devant son arrogance. »

L'hybride s'éloigna pour observer la scène et ordonna une nouvelle fois de les voir se battre. C'était presque sadique vu d'ici, et Caroline était choquée par les méthodes de Klaus. N'était-il pas censé être amoureux d'elle ? Où étaient ses gentils mots ? Ses surnoms délectables et sa façon maniérée de la faire passer pour la plus belle merveille du monde ? Il la traitait comme tous les autres, elle se sentait si seule à ce moment-là, et comprit alors son envie de suicide.

Ce trop plein d'émotions étaient en train de l'engloutir lorsque le vampire se dirigea vers elle. Il la frappa directement, ouvrant sa joue d'une petite blessure qui se mit à saigner, et la blonde, sans se défendre, fut de nouveau ahurie par le manque de réaction de Klaus. Ce vampire hypnotisé venait de la frapper et l'Originel se contentait de les regarder sereinement !

Caroline, furieuse, se jeta sur l'homme qui para son coup et l'envoya valser contre le mur. La blonde se faisait ridiculiser en public et elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de rancune envers Klaus, qui ne faisait toujours rien.

« Caroline, dit enfin l'hybride, utilise ta cervelle et défends-toi au lieu de jouer aux martyrs. »

La blonde pesta secrètement et lui décerna un regard noir et remplit de reproches. Elle lui en voulait, et à juste titre, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi trahie. Cependant, elle essaya d'écouter les conseils de l'hybride et donna un gros coup de pied dans les parties intimes de son adversaire.

Celui-ci se cambra sous la douleur intense. Recouvrant de ses mains ses parties génitales. Caroline sourit d'un air vainqueur, malgré le sang qui coulait de sa joue précédemment ouverte. Klaus sourit, heureux de voir la blonde gagner. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle recula.

« Caroline, murmura-t-il, surpris de ce geste.

- Ne m'approche pas ! Protesta-t-elle en perdant son sourire. Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Comment oses-tu hypnotiser un innocent à se battre contre moi ? Il m'a frappée et toi tu n'as rien dit ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je me jette dans tes bras ?!

- L'important, c'est que tu ais gagné, même si tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre !

- J'ai mal ! Se plaignit le vampire en se tenant toujours les…

- La ferme ! S'écrièrent les deux êtres surnaturels.

- Tu sais quoi Klaus ? Reprit Caroline, Je ne veux plus partir avec toi ! Oublie les entraînements et tout ça ! Je vais partir d'ici et essayer de savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon meilleur ami !

- Caroline … Soupira L'Originel devant son entêtement.

- Oh et puis, je vais tout de suite partir d'ailleurs ! Je me demande pourquoi je suis encore là !

- Caroline ! Répéta Klaus.

- Quoi ?

- Calme-toi. »

La blonde plongea son regard noir dans le sien, pourtant, deux mots avaient suffi pour faire effet sur elle. Sa voix grave et sereine réussissait à la calmer malgré son état de frustration. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière et elle respira un grand coup, elle ne voulait pas fondre en larmes, elle en avait désormais marre de paraître aussi faible devant lui. Klaus la fixait, il remarqua tout de suite son état et sourit, satisfait.

« Très bien, maintenant, finissons cet entraînement, je voudrais repasser dans ma chambre avant d'aller à mon rendez-vous de cet après-midi.

- Rendez-vous ? »

Le cœur de Caroline chuta aussitôt, un sentiment de trahison rampait vers elle alors que sa raison lui disait que ce n'était pas bien grave. Pourtant cette pression contre son cœur… Qu'était-ce ? De la jalousie ? Non, Caroline ne pouvait pas être jalouse de Klaus, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Non, _rien_. _Rien de rien. _

« Oui, répondit vaguement l'hybride. Rien d'inquiétant. »

Enfin… En quelque sorte. Il se doutait que sa rencontre avec Silas ne serait pas de tout repos.

Il regarda le vampire au sol qui gémissait. Caroline surprit son regard et dit aussitôt :

« Je veux me battre contre toi Klaus !

- Love, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal tu sais.

- Oh, arrête de me traiter comme si j'étais une poupée en plastique ! »

Klaus sourit devant ce caractère pêchu, retrouvant sa belle Caroline.

« Attaque-moi, reprit-elle.

- Honore aux femmes. »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et se précipita vers l'Originel grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, mais celui-ci se décala lentement.

« Trop lent, dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite. »

La blonde râla tranquillement puis se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers lui. Malheureusement, la scène se répétait à chaque fois. Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, la vampire se dit que cela suffisait.

« Rah ! Mais arrête ! Pesta-t-elle, faisant de nouveau sourire l'hybride. Arrête de bouger !

- Très bien sweetheart. »

L'hybride cessa tout mouvement et la blonde essaya de l'atteindre dans les côtes mais son coup fut tout de suite récupéré par la main de Klaus. Il prit sa main –qui était encore en poing- dans la sienne et dit :

« Caroline, personne ne peut m'atteindre. »

Pourtant, cette phrase était terriblement fausse. Dehors rôdait Silas, et celui-ci était le seul qui pouvait blesser l'Originel. Malgré sa possession du pieu en chêne blanc, Silas pouvait le faire souffrir comme auparavant, rentrant dans sa tête et le faisant croire mourant.

La blonde se dégagea de lui avant d'avoir une merveilleuse idée. Elle s'approcha tranquillement de l'hybride. Celui-ci la regardait faire, se demandant s'il rêvait sur ses intentions. Caroline était proche de sa bouche et Klaus retenait son souffle, attendant qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Mais la vampire avait d'autres idées en tête… Ils se fixaient alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs souffles dans un silence pesant. L'hybride se rapprocha encore plus de la blonde, leurs lèvres s'effleurant. Cependant la jeune femme, au lieu de se jeter sur sa bouche, planta un pieu en plein cœur de l'Originel.

Surpris, celui-ci se laissa tomber à genoux au sol. Il regardait d'un œil étonné Caroline qui souriait d'un air mesquin.

« Silas ? Demanda Klaus. »

La vampire ouvrit les yeux en grands :

« Quoi ? Tu me crois si incapable de te battre ? S'offusqua-t-elle. »

L'Originel comprit alors que c'était véritablement Caroline Forbes devant lui, il retira le pieu de son cœur et se releva. C'est ainsi qu'il réalisa, que cette vampire était sa plus grande faiblesse. Car elle-seule avait été capable de le tromper pour le blesser.

« Gagné ! Ria-t-elle devant sa mine surprise. J'espère que tu vas t'en remettre… »

Sans un mot, l'Originel se rua sur Caroline et la plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur. La blonde essaya de se dégager, elle n'avait pas prévu cette attaque.

« Alors love, que fais-tu maintenant ? L'interrogea-t-il avec un énième sourire. »

La vampire réfléchissait à toute vitesse, à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle devait faire dans de pareilles situations.

« Sors tes crocs Caroline. Tu es un vampire, agis comme tel. »

La blonde hésita un instant, elle n'aimait pas prendre sa forme de vampire. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ses yeux se baissèrent pour regarder le sol un instant avant de les relever et d'hocher la tête, laissant ainsi pousser ses deux dents pointues. Des veines apparaissaient sous ses yeux et elle ouvrit la bouche pour faire une sorte de feulement vampirique. L'hybride la regardait avec émerveillement, elle était si belle dans sa condition de vampire.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant _ce _regard.

- Tu es magnifiquement sweetheart.

- Comme ça ? Tu rigoles, je suis immonde, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix pour contre-attaquer.

- Ça donne de la puissance et tu montres que tu n'es pas intimidée par ton ennemi.

- Mon ennemi ? Souffla la blonde.

- Les personnes que tu ne connais pas.

- Toutes les personnes que je ne connais pas ne sont pas toutes mes ennemies !

- Au contraire.

- Tu étais mon ennemi.

- Oui et tu ne me connaissais pas, railla-t-il. »

La blonde soupira, résignée à admettre qu'il avait raison. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'emploi du passé dans ses phrases. Elle avait parlé de Klaus comme « était » son ennemi. Qu'était-il alors aujourd'hui ? C'était une question sans l'ombre de réponse et la vampire savait qu'un jour elle devrait la trouver toute seule. L'Originel avait toujours ses mains aux extrémités des épaules de Caroline, ses paumes rencontrant le mur froid et ses bras emprisonnant le corps de la jeune fille. Ils se fixaient, la blonde respirait de plus en plus vite, son cœur battait la chamade et Klaus fut heureux de voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait, montrant clairement qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme.

Mais malgré son état d'esprit et sa faiblesse mentale, Caroline gardait cet instinct auto-protecteur, que nous avons beau détester, était toujours présent. Elle se racla la gorge et essaya de s'écarter mais Klaus ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle avait toujours ses traits sous la forme de vampire et elle savait que l'Originel ne la relâcherait que si elle se défendrait.

Caroline essaya de dégager ses mains, mais elles étaient toujours prisonnières de la poigne de fer de Klaus.

« Argh ! Fulmina-t-elle, mais tu es un Originel aussi ! »

Il sourit, satisfait par ce compliment. Il s'approcha de son oreille pour la caresser de son souffle chaud.

« Alors, sweetheart, qui avait raison d'hypnotiser des vampires à ton niveau ? »

La blonde ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas admettre sa bêtise. Le sourire de Klaus s'élargit en comprenant le débat interne de la vampire, il emprisonna encore plus son corps, s'approchant d'elle, de fait que son torse était désormais collé contre sa poitrine. Toujours contre son oreille, sa voix produisant des effets sonores agréables, l'hybride l'incita à avouer.

« Alors ? Répéta-t-il en entendant le cœur de Caroline qui battait à une allure de course de voiture. »

La blonde retint son souffle, dans le cas contraire, elle aurait prouvé à Klaus qu'il lui faisait de l'effet et cela était inacceptable. Car sa respiration avait été saccadée et elle soufflait tellement fort que l'Originel aurait probablement crut qu'elle faisait une crise de panique. Ce qui était, en quelque sorte, le cas. Car elle paniquait à l'idée de se laisser aller, de plonger tête baissée dans les bras de Klaus… Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée, Klaus prit ça pour un refus et releva sa tête vers elle pour la fixer de ses yeux.

La vampire peinait à soutenir ce regard intense qu'il lui lançait, c'est alors qu'elle comprit que son issue serait de se soumettre.

« Toi,tuavaisraison, marmonna-t-elle comme une gamine de cinq ans à qui on venait de prendre sa sucette –Chupa Chups bien sûr.

- Excuse-moi, sourit-il, je n'ai pas très bien entendu, love ?!

- J'ai dit que tu avais raison ! Tu es trop fort pour moi ! Happy ?! »

Klaus hocha la tête, puis, résigné, il se dégagea du corps chaud de la blonde et la laissa reprendre difficilement sa respiration. Il comprit qu'il aurait très bien pu tenter sa chance, et franchir la limite du baiser. Mais cette Caroline-là était faible, il n'avait pas voulu en profiter. Il attendrait le retour de sa belle pour cela. Et lorsque l'occasion se représentera, l'hybride n'hésitera pas une seconde, en espérant qu'elle le laisse faire sans protester…

La jeune femme le regardait, ses joues étaient rouges pivoines, sans savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle se sentait brûlante, malgré sa condition de vampire.

« Bon, reprit l'Originel, je vais aller me changer…

- Oui, pour ton _rendez-vous,_ dit sèchement Caroline. »

Klaus l'observa, étonné par ce ton froid. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« J'espère qu'elle est belle, au moins, reprit la blonde avant de tourner les talons. »

L'hybride ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre son raisonnement, cependant, l'idée de voir une Caroline jalouse était irrésistible, il décida de se prêter au jeu.

« Personne ne peut rivaliser avec ta beauté, sweetheart. »

La blonde s'arrêta un instant, toujours dos à lui, fermant les yeux devant ce compliment. Et dire que cette simple phrase lui retournait l'estomac. Elle se retourna lentement, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans son regard jaugeur.

« Amuse-toi bien, Klaus. »

Puis elle partit, et l'hybride, sans la retenir, comprit qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Il secoua la tête, _tant pis_, pensa-t-il, _au moins elle saura ce que j'ai ressenti pendant seize an_s.

Il arriva dans sa chambre, remarquant que ses draps étaient toujours imprégnés de l'odeur de Caroline. Et dire qu'il l'avait vu dormir, son air si paisible et sans souci… Il n'avait pas tardé à la rejoindre.

Il regarda l'heure : 8h24. Il avait encore le temps pour son « rendez-vous » avec Silas, qui était à 16 heures, mais après tout, l'hybride aimait bien être en avance et il était sûr que cela ne dérangerait pas le vampire de deux milles ans. De toute façon, il s'en fichait. Ce monstre –ironie du sort qu'il pense ce mot pour Silas, alors que tout le monde le qualifie lui-même de monstre- retenait sa fille, et il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre jusqu'à cet après-midi.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait dans une voiture de location –ne voulant pas de taxi, afin de limiter les informations qui risqueraient d'être dévoilées à son insu. Il regardait quelques fois le papier où le lieu menant dans un coin isolé était inscris.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Lesley était toujours dans sa cage, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts, Amy et Nyla étaient blotties contre le mur. La louve n'avait pas voulu se prêter au sommeil, elle n'avait pas confiance et craignait le pire. Soudain, un bruit de pas fit son apparition dans le calme pesant. Silas arrivait, un sourire satisfait plâtré sur le visage.

« Petit changement de dernière minute, on vient de m'apprendre que ton père arrive. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il voudrait venir plus tôt… Erreur de ma part d'avoir négligé cette pensée, je le reconnais. Quoiqu'il en soit, jeune fille, nous ne pouvons pas rester là. »

C'est alors qu'il poussa les jumelles du pied, afin d'accéder aux barreaux de la cage. Il ouvrit la porte avec un petit grognement, il avait dû y mettre toute sa force. Lesley ne tenta même pas de s'enfuir, après tout, le vampire était âgé et bien plus rapide qu'elle. Et elle savait qu'elle n'avait alors aucune chance contre lui.

« Sage décision, grommela-t-il en entourant son poignet de sa main. »

La blonde avait désormais mal au bras, Silas ne la ménageait pas mais elle se contenta de le suivre, lançant un dernier regard aux deux rousses, se demandant alors si elles les reverraient un jour. Ils sortirent bien vite de la pièce sombre, se retrouvant exposés au soleil, Silas capturant toujours le poignet endolori de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux devant les rayons éclatants et lumineux. Elle avait été plongée dans la pénombre durant toute la nuit et la moitié de la journée. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de s'habituer au soleil qui frappait sa peau.

« Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Juste en bas, répondit évasivement Silas. »

Ils marchèrent rapidement, jusqu'à arriver en haut d'une falaise étroite. Lesley déglutit en regardant vers le sol, plusieurs mètres les séparaient et elle savait qu'ils devraient bientôt sautés.

« Tu as le vertige ?! Se moqua Silas sans attendre de réponse. »

La blonde lui lança un regard noir et ferma les yeux. Le vampire l'empoigna plus fermement et sauta de la falaise, ils atterrirent dans une prairie en pleine floraison qui semblait bien trop parfaite pour ce jour cauchemardesque. Un cheval broutait non loin de là, il semblait s'être échappé car le lieu était coupé du monde et éloigné de la ville. Lesley soupira, _super_, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'en dessous de la falaise se trouvait une crevasse. Silas se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers elle et elle comprit que c'était en réalité l'ouverture d'une grotte. Sans savoir pourquoi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant, le vampire la poussa à l'intérieur sans entrer à son tour. Une chaise était placée au centre et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit… Un couteau, un pieu, une épingle, une bouteille contenant une lueur jaunâtre et une serviette.

Lesley commença à paniquer devant ces objets disposés sur une tablette à roulettes. Le matériel et la chaise semblaient étrangers à la grotte et la blonde sut qu'ils avaient étaient placés sûrement cette nuit.

Elle regarda Silas, qui lui sourit et finit par entrée dans la caverne et la fit s'assoir durement sur la chaise. La blonde essaya en vain de se dégager mais il avait une poigne de fer et il la ligota tranquillement.

« Que fais-tu ? Dit-elle en essayant de cacher sa peur.

- Détends-toi, tu as juste à espérer que ton père tienne assez à toi pour coopérer. »

Raté. Silas avait bien remarqué ses yeux remplit d'angoisse. Des larmes arrivèrent lentement et elle se força à les retenir, puis ferma les paupières pour que son ennemi ne remarque pas son état et les gouttes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un vampire centenaire arriva avec les jumelles. Nyla la regarda d'un air interdit et détournait toujours son regard, elle semblait désolée pour Lesley, mais surtout, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Parfait timing ! S'exclama Silas. Amy voudrais-tu bien surveiller que les cordes soient suffisamment serrées pour la retenir ? Voilà merci. Nyla, jeune fille, contente toi de regarder. Notre invité va bientôt arrivé. »

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Klaus se gara au bord de la route, nonchalamment, il sortit du véhicule et regarda la forêt d'un œil méfiant. Puis reposa son regard sur le morceau de papier et soupira en comprenant que le coin était bien éloigné et qu'aucune aide ne serait présente pour lui. Rebekah était en ce moment même dans un avion avec son imbécile de Quaterback qui n'a jamais servi à rien (_N-A : D'accord, j'arrête...) _Et Elijah était également en chemin avec l'Originelle, du coup, il se retrouvait seul, avec Caroline, certes, mais il n'allait pas attirer sa belle dans les filets de Silas. De plus, elle ne serait pas vraiment utile, concernant le fait qu'elle n'avait qu'une poignée d'années et qu'elle n'était pas très forte… Sans compter son entraînement de ce matin qui se révélait assez misérable sur les bords. Il était donc seul.

Tant pis, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, après tout c'était un hybride Originel n'est-ce pas ? Qui allait se battre contre un vampire de deux-mille ans…

Ne soyons pas pessimistes et laissons notre Klaus entrer dans la forêt tranquillement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva enfin devant le lieu désigné et remarqua immédiatement la grotte et … Silas.

Les mains contre son corps, il marcha lentement avec un sourire hypocrite, réprimant sa colère et la frustration de son impuissance.

« Tu sais, commença Silas alors que Klaus se rapprochait, quand je te disais 16 heures, ce n'était pas par hasard. Mes plans se sont précipités et j'ai dû tout réorganiser ! Aaah, quelle impatience…

- Où est ma fille, Silas ? Demanda l'hybride sans prêter attention à ses précédentes paroles. »

Le vampire sourit et hocha la tête.

« Suis-moi. »

Résigné, Klaus ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre, bien que réticent à cette idée et n'aimant pas qu'on lui donne des ordres.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'ouverture de la grotte et il remarqua immédiatement Lesley, attachée à une chaise. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Klaus, la blonde s'écria :

« Papa ! »

L'Originel avait envie d'étriper Silas à cet instant, le vider de son sang serait trop gentil. Il voulut s'avancer pour la libérer, mais malheureusement, alors qu'il allait entrer, une force invisible le retint, comme s'il n'était pas invité à entrer, et il grogna de mécontentement.

« Qu'est-ce…

- Alala, en plus d'être impatient, il en oublie ses manières ! T'aurais-je demandé de libérer la blonde ? Non, alors tu ne peux pas.

- Je pensais que ton côté sorcier avait disparu lors de ta transformation en vampire, railla Klaus.

- Cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir une sorcière de mon côté. Maintenant, si tu voudrais bien, j'aimerais que nous ayons une conversation. Je n'ai pas pris ta fille par simple plaisir, je ne suis pas toi.

- La façon d'agir est assez ressemblante.

- Peu importe, maintenant si tu voudrais bien m'écouter. »

Klaus le regarda, penaud. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et il dut quitter sa fille du regard pour le poser sur Silas.

La blonde dévisageait Klaus, un sentiment de joie lui pressa le cœur, son père allait la sauver, tout allait s'arranger. Alors que les deux « bad-guy » s'éloignaient de la grotte, Lesley tourna sa tête pour rencontrer les yeux verts de Nyla.

« Aides moi, murmura-t-elle.

- J-Je ne peux pas, refusa la rousse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? Intervint Amy d'un air concerné. Si tu supplies pour qu'on t'aide, ça ne va pas se faire.

- Pourquoi ? Répéta une nouvelle fois Lesley.

- Parce qu'il retient notre sœur ! S'écria Amy alors que Nyla hochait de la tête.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il va te faire du mal de toute façon, dit cette dernière en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. Moi, il m'en a fait parce que je devais être punie.

- Si mon père refuse sa demande, il va m'en faire Nyla. »

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Caroline était en train de regarder les menus du restaurant. Elle avait espéré que Klaus et son « rendez-vous » n'y soit pas et qu'elle puisse manger tranquillement. Elle remarqua alors Damon qui entrait, accompagnée d'une brune au sourire rayonnant. Lorsque le vampire la vit, il murmura quelques mots à son amie, qui partit trouver un serveur, et se dirigea vers la blonde.

« Tu déjeunes toute seule ? Demanda-t-il. Je pensais que le psychopathe te collait… »

Il regarda immédiatement autour de lui, espérant que si Klaus était véritablement là, il ne l'est pas entendu, au risque de finir dans un cercueil pour son commentaire et le mot employé pour le décrire.

« Que fais-tu ici Damon ? Le bal était à 30 minutes de l'hôtel.

- Pas de raison particulière… Lena voulait s'y installer, étrange hasard n'est-ce pas ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici.

- Lena ? Interrogea la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. C'est son nom ?

- Oui…

- Damon, soupira-t-elle. »

Le vampire aux cheveux ébène se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant elle.

« Elle est allée demander une place et voir les menus, dit-il.

- Damon, répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Je sais Caroline, rétorqua-t-il.

- Tu vas devoir faire ton deuil, tu le sais ça ? Dit-elle d'un air grave.

- Je… Je sais. »

La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant son ami –enfin Damon…- aussi triste et désespéré. Elle remarqua qu'il avait bien changé au fil des années, il n'avait pas vécu longtemps avec Elena.

« Elle est humaine ? Demanda Caroline.

- Oui, et elle sait tout sur le surnaturel. Mais Caroline, elle lui ressemble tellement…

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Je… J'ai l'impression de revoir Elena à travers elle, je ne sais pas.

- Je suis désolée, dit sincèrement la blonde. »

Il la regarda étrangement, ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de conversation auparavant. Ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de se lancer des pics. Damon baissa la tête pour regarder la table et ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

« Et toi ? Je veux dire, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? »

Caroline soupira.

« Eh bien… Le _psychopathe _est en plein _rendez-vous_. »

Le vampire émit un rire moqueur.

« La lune de miel est déjà finie ? »

Caroline releva aussitôt la tête.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Oh allez Caroline, ne fais pas l'innocente. Tu vas me dire que tu venue ici juste pour goûter aux pâtes Italienne ?! »

La blonde secoua la tête d'un air énervé, apparemment le vampire avait toujours son sarcasme et ses réflexions désappointées. Toujours fidèle à lui-même pour faire court.

« Klaus m'a dit que tu étais… Commença avec hésitation Damon. …Hum, pas dans ton état… »

Caroline avait évidemment compris où il voulait en venir.

« Quand vous êtes partis de Mystic Falls, toi et Ste… Silas, la vie dans la ville a tellement changé…

- Mais tu étais avec Tyler non ? Pourquoi ne pas partir ? Comme nous ?

- Tyler et moi avons voyagé non loin de Mystic Falls, Damon. Mais au bout d'un certain temps… Il a changé, j'ai changé, mais notre relation est restée comme si tout allait bien. On se refusait la réalité.

- Et…

- Et il m'a mordue. Le jour de l'arrivée de Klaus.

- Parfait Timing, s'exclama le Salvatore. Mais tu restes bien évasives Caroline…

- J-Je, je n'ai juste pas très envie d'en parler. »

Damon hocha de la tête, comprenant parfaitement. Lui-même n'aimait pas parlé d'Elena. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais dis un mot à Lena, qui était pourtant sa petite-amie –si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

« Damon, reprit Caroline. Dis-moi… Lena tu… »

Elle hésitait à continuer sa phrase, pas sûre de sa réaction. Le vampire lui fit un petit signe de la main pour l'inciter à poursuivre sa pensée. Après tout, depuis quand Caroline pouvait tenir sa langue ?

« Rassures moi en me disant que tu ne te nourris pas d'elle. »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je n'oserais jamais Caroline ! Je ne suis pas avec elle juste parce qu'elle ressemble à Elena. Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour elle… »

Caroline fut touchée par cette confidence, sachant très bien que le Salvatore n'était pas homme à révéler ce qu'il ressentait.

« Bien. »

Lena revint rapidement et dévisagea un instant Caroline, puis se tourna vers Damon.

« Ils n'ont plus de tables…

- Bonjour, moi c'est Caroline. Sourit la blonde.

- Lena, enchanté, sourit à son tour la jeune femme. »

Son sourire était si sincère que la blonde ressentit un petit coup au cœur, comment Damon pouvait-il rester avec elle toute la journée sans penser à Elena douloureusement ? En tout cas, elle, n'y arriverait jamais à sa place.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Lena, dit Damon. Caroline, ça te gênerait si nous déjeunions avec toi ?

- Non, pas du tout, mentit la blonde. »

La vérité était qu'elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de l'après-midi avec une pâle copie de sa meilleure amie défunte. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait son deuil…

« C'est gentil, sourit Lena. Je vais chercher les menus. »

Aussitôt partie, Caroline se tourna vers le beau brun :

« Comment fais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Damon la regarda pensivement, il avait très bien compris le sens de sa question, malgré cette question :

« Comment je fais quoi ?

- Pour rester toute la journée avec elle, murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Je m'y suis habituée, répondit simplement le jeune homme. »

La brune revint avec les fameux menus et leurs sourit chaleureusement.

« Alors Caroline, commença Lena alors qu'ils parcouraient la carte des yeux. Vous habitez en Italie ?

- S'il te plaît, tutoies-moi. Et non, je viens de Mystic Falls… Répondit Caroline en se doutant que le vampire lui avait déjà parlé de cette ville.

- Oh. »

Lena lança un regard vers Damon, posant une question muette sur Caroline et il hocha la tête. La blonde sut tout de suite ce qui se passait.

« Oui, le sang de Damon m'a transformée, expliqua-t-elle.

- Désolée, c'est juste que dès que j'entends le nom de cette ville, j'ai comme l'impression que tous ceux qui y sont allés reviennent… _Transformés_. »

La blonde hocha la tête, elle devait bien avouer qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ces paroles. Mystic Falls était devenue une ville de vampire dès l'arrivée imminente de Stefan. Les pensées de la jeune femme se rembrunirent lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur Stefan.

« Oui… »

Caroline lança un regard au serveur qui se rapprochait de leur table, commandant alors leur menu. La blonde savait que faire connaissance avec Lena rouvrirait de vieilles cicatrices. Car la ressemblance avec sa meilleure amie était frappante.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

L'hybride et Silas s'éloignaient lentement de l'ouverture de la grotte même si Klaus jetait toujours de malheureux coups d'œil à sa fille ligotée.

« Okay, dit-il en s'arrêtant. Maintenant que veux-tu ? »

Silas s'arrêta à son tour et le regarda de haut.

« Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver tout seul. »

Klaus leva la tête puis finit par la secouer.

« La cure, devina-t-il.

- Le problème, tu l'auras peut être remarqué, est qu'elle a été ingurgitée par une autre personne que moi.

- Et qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

Silas se détourna de lui, regardant alors la prairie verdoyante et posa son regard sur le cheval un instant.

« La cure n'a pas été créée en un claquement de doigts. Il faut des _ingrédients_, si on ose appeler ça comme ça_._

- Et alors ? Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Pourquoi capturer Lesley ? »

Le vampire reposa ses yeux sur Klaus. Celui-ci était perplexe, essayant de comprendre son raisonnement. Lorsqu'enfin…

« Tu veux que je t'aide à créer une autre cure, comprit-il.

- Exactement. J'ai ma sorcière, la pleine lune arrive dans une semaine. Il me manque seulement ma cure.

- Je pensais que la sorcière devait être une Bennett.

- Elle l'est, je crois que c'est une vieille cousine éloignée de celle qui est morte, il y a quinze ans.

- Bonnie.

- Oui, sûrement. Peu importe, maintenant je te laisse le choix, je sais que je ne peux pas te tuer, car tu as le pieu en chêne blanc. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rentrer dans ton esprit…

- Je ne ferais rien pour toi Silas ! Cracha Klaus en se rappelant la torture qu'il lui avait fait subir auparavant. »

Le vampire sourit.

« Voilà pourquoi ta fille est ici, voudrais-tu bien me suivre… »

Mais Klaus n'était pas de cet avis, il essaya de donner un coup à Silas, malheureusement, le destinataire de cette violence para son poing et l'envoya au sol avec dédain.

« Où sont donc passés tes manières ?! »

Puis comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il continua sa marche vers la grotte. L'hybride se releva aussitôt, n'aimant pas être à terre face à son ennemi. Il ne le suivit pas toute suite, le laissant marcher seul.

Klaus était furieux de son impuissance. Lui qui pensait être l'être le plus dangereux de l'univers, voilà que ses pensées étaient bouleversées par ce vampire.

Silas arriva devant la grotte, se fichant complètement que l'Originel ne le suive pas. Après tout, il se doutait qu'il ne repartirait pas sans sa fille.

« Nyla, dit-il. Prends ce couteau veux-tu, et entaille la joue de cette jeune fille. »

Lesley le regarda d'un air effaré et répugné. Puis elle posa son regard sur la rousse qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Evidemment, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais elle pensait à sa petite sœur…

« Allez, obéis. »

Nyla se plaça devant Silas d'un air courageux alors qu'Amy ne disait rien, étonnée face aux gestes confiants de sa jumelle.

« Non. »

Silas roula des yeux, ennuyés. Apparemment il s'était douté de cette résistance. Il fit signe au vampire qui avait amené les jumelles de le rejoindre. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et le vampire hocha la tête d'un air appréciatif et enjoué.

Lesley les regardait d'un air horrifié, se demandant ce qui pouvait encore arriver de pire. Elle s'imaginait diverses choses invraisemblables et incongrues.

Le vampire revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une enfant, jeune et aux yeux rougis. Ses cheveux roux pétants bouclés lui donnaient un petit air poupin à croquer.

« Céleste ! Cria Amy, ses yeux s'embuant immédiatement. »

Nyla posa sa main devant sa bouche, ne retenant pas ses larmes à la vue de sa petite sœur saine et sauve.

« Reprenons, dit Silas, Nyla, prends ce couteau et entaille la joue de la fille ou alors ta petite sœur le fera à ta place. »

Céleste regarda par terre, elle ne semblait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle leva les yeux vers ses deux grandes sœurs et osa un maigre sourire réconfortant. Nyla hocha la tête, résignée. Elle prit le couteau les mains tremblantes et murmura un faible « désolée » avant de le faire glisser sur la joue de Lesley. La louve cria immédiatement sous la douleur.

Klaus était encore dehors lorsqu'il entendu un hurlement strident s'échapper des parois de la grotte. De sa vitesse vampirique, il s'y précipita et vit immédiatement la joue ensanglantée de sa fille. Fou de rage, il se déplaça vers Silas :

« Arrête ! Hurla-t-il.

- Hum… Vas-tu chercher à faire une nouvelle cure ?

- Oui mais arrête ! »

Silas sourit.

« Nyla, continues sur les bras, reprit-il, puis il se tourna vers Klaus. La prochaine fois, arrive à l'heure. »

Puis il rentra dans la grotte, là où Klaus ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Celui-là regardait sa fille se faire torturer devant lui, Lesley ferma les yeux alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Nyla aussi avait les yeux rouges et ses joues étaient trempées de larmes, elle subissait sa propre torture en même temps. Amy se précipita vers elle et enleva le couteau des bras de Lesley.

« Ça suffit Nyla. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Silas.

« Cette fille a assez souffert, tu peux la relâcher maintenant non ?

- Ton audace, m'étonnera toujours, répondit lentement le vampire. Mais tu as raison. Il est temps de mettre fin à ces souffrances…

- Je te jure, intervint Klaus, le jour où tu avaleras cette saloperie de cure, je serais le premier à t'arracher la gorge.

- Céleste, reprit Silas sans prêter attention aux révélations sanguinaires de l'hybride. Prends cette bouteille et verse-lui sur la tête. Puis ensuite, tues-là.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Amy. Non, si elle la tue, cela va déclencher son côté loup-garou !

- Je sais bien.

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Cependant la fillette s'approcha de Lesley avec un regard douloureux. Elle prit la bouteille qui contenait la lueur jaunâtre et Klaus comprit que ce devait être de l'aconit mélangé à de la verveine. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants, rares étaient les fois où l'hybride avait envie de pleurer. Evidemment, ses larmes ne coulaient pas, il n'allait pas se montrer faible comme la fois où Michael l'avait fait pleurer. Même si malgré tout, il n'avait pas pleuré seulement les mots poignants qu'il lui avait dit… Il avait pleuré également la mort de Michael, qui était, après tout, toujours son père et celui qui l'avait élevé.

« Bonjour, dit Céleste en prenant la bouteille. »

Lesley ouvrit les yeux, _sérieusement _? Pensa-t-elle. Nyla et Amy savaient qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit de s'approcher de leur sœur, Silas les en empêcherait de toute façon, elles en avaient parfaitement consciences. La petite semblait tellement innocente.

« Bonjour… ? Répondit Lesley, surprise.

- Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas le choix, murmura Céleste. »

La louve fut complètement étonnée par l'assurance de la fillette, elle était tellement jeune et pourtant tellement mature. La main tremblante, la petite rousse déboucha le bouchon de la bouteille et la mit au-dessus de sa tête. Lesley hurla immédiatement, le liquide se répandant sur ses cheveux qui brûlèrent et descendit jusqu'à son cou en passant par sa joue meurtrie. Ses cheveux étaient en flammes, mais une fois que celles-ci fut éteintes, ils redevinrent d'un blond vénitien magnifique. Cela était dû à sa capacité de vampire/louve Originelle.

Céleste regarda Silas et posa la bouteille au sol.

« Qu'as-tu fait à notre petite sœur ? S'exclama Amy, choquée.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait, jeune fille. Elle s'est simplement rendurcie au fil du temps.

- C'est bon, intervint Nyla en jetant un coup d'œil à Klaus. Tu as fait passer le message. Maintenant arrête.

- Je n'aime pas ce ton que tu prends avec moi, petite impertinente. Mais je dois reconnaître que tu as probablement raison. Céleste, tues-la.

- Non ! Cria Klaus. Si tu fais ça, je ne chercherais pas ta cure !

- Ce n'est que provisoire, reprit Silas en se tournant vers l'hybride, de plus, il me semble qu'une autre petite blonde pourrait prendre la place de ta fille… »

Le regard de l'Originel ne pouvait pas se faire plus noir. Silas torturait sa fille et osait menacer Caroline dans un même temps. Il le mettait à bout, et il se jurait secrètement de lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Céleste, tues-la.

- Hors de question qu'elle déclenche le gêne, intervint Amy en se plaçant devant sa petite sœur d'un geste protecteur. Elle a sept ans ! La mutation risque de la tuer !

- Je n'en ai complètement rien à faire, jeune fille. Je n'ai désormais plus besoin de vous. Je vous rends donc votre sœur en gage de ma bonne foi. N'ai-je juste pas le droit de m'amuser un peu ? »

D'un geste vif, il écarta Amy de Céleste et fit signe au vampire de tout à l'heure de retenir les deux louves qui seraient prêtes à sacrifier leurs vies pour la fillette.

Celle-ci regardait Silas sans comprendre. Puis le vampire lui plaça un pieu dans la main. Lesley lança un regard effaré à son père.

« Papa, je… T'en… Supplie, murmurait-elle difficilement. »

Klaus la regardait, il ne pouvait strictement rien fait, c'en était tellement cruel et son cœur était meurtri.

« Il ne peut rien faire, trancha Silas d'un ton dur alors qu'il disait à voix haute les pensées de l'Originel.

- Oh mais _il_ se vengera, répliqua Klaus en parlant de lui à la troisième personne. »

Lesley eût l'ombre d'un sourire face à cette phrase et sembla reprendre un peu de courage. Son père était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il assiste à sa mort.

« Ne regarde pas, chuchota-t-elle. »

Mais Klaus fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et observa toute la scène qui suivit.

Céleste s'approcha lentement de Lesley, ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement. Finalement, elle lâcha le pieu :

« Je ne peux pas le faire, dit-elle alors que des larmes de culpabilités s'écoulaient lentement sur son visage. »

Silas souffla, agacé. Il s'approcha de la fillette et la regarda dans les yeux, l'hypnotisant alors. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette manière, il préférait rentrer dans la tête des gens mais c'était une petite fille, alors il se contenterait de cela. Il répéta les deux mots fatidiques et Céleste reprit le pieu en main.

« Excuse-moi, pleura-t-elle devant une Lesley au visage ensanglantée.

- Non Céleste ! Hurla Amy. Regarde-moi, tu peux te battre, tu peux y arriver !

- Je ne peux pas A' ! »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, la fillette enfonça le pieu dans le cœur de la louve qui fit un cri de surprise sous le coup. Klaus hurla à son tour un haut et fort « non ». Malheureusement, il ne fallut que de quelques secondes pour que Lesley ferme les yeux et sombre dans l'inconscience.

Aussitôt, la fillette se cambra au sol et ses yeux devinrent de grandes pupilles jaunes et dorées. Amy se précipita vers elle alors que Nyla pleurait, trop occupée par ses sanglots qui déchiraient le silence pesant de la grotte.

Silas sourit, satisfait.

« Très bien, dit-il en se retournant vers Klaus. Tu as jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. »

Puis il partit, laissant le chaos qu'il avait fait derrière lui.

Klaus se dirigea vers Lesley, cette fois-ci la forme invisible avait disparue, et il pouvait donc accéder à la grotte. Il libéra sa fille des cordes qui l'attachait à la chaise. Son visage montrait bien la peine qu'il ressentait à la voir dans cet état.

Elle était morte, bien que provisoirement, l'hybride le prenait mal, son cœur était compressé et il ressentait toute la peur qu'il avait eu pour sa fille.

Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et sa tête reposa contre son torse. Inconsciemment, il plaça un petit baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Il était soulagé de la revoir en vie –enfin, plus ou moins.

« Attends, s'il te plaît, dit Amy alors que sa petite sœur hurlait de douleur. »

Klaus se retourna, les regardant avec colère, après tout c'était elles qui avaient fait ça à sa fille.

« Crois-moi, grogna-t-il, il ne vaut mieux pas que j'attende, au risque de vous retrouver mortes dans la seconde qui suit… »

Amy se figea.

« J-Je… Notre sœur, s'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie, aide-nous. »

Klaus se moqua silencieusement, généralement, on le suppliait d'épargner, pas d'aider.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Puis il se dirigea vers sa voiture, sans prêter attention à la mine dépitée de la rousse, Lesley toujours « endormie » dans ses bras. Il la plaça délicatement sur le siège arrière et s'assit à l'avant. Sur la route, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de furtifs regards dans le rétroviseur.

Amy regarda sa petite sœur se tordre de douleur avec désolation, son côté loup-garou surgissant. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. De plus, la voiture venait de partir et il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir dans la ville si ce n'était marcher toute la journée… C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le cheval qui broutait au loin, et un sentiment d'espoir surgit en elle. Elle devait retrouver cet homme, c'était le seul qui pourrait les aider…

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Il était déjà près de vingt-et-une heures lorsque Caroline arriva dans sa chambre, elle avait passé toute son après-midi avec Lena et Damon. Elle savait qu'au fond, elle pensait retrouver sa meilleure amie. La blonde en avait un peu plus appris sur Lena. Elle était généreuse et avait un don pour avoir une compassion inébranlable. Elle en avait donc conclut que Lena était le sosie d'Elena –sans autre mauvais jeu de mot de ma part, bien sûr.

La blonde se dirigea vers la douche, se déshabillant et se glissant dedans pour allumer l'eau. Elle était fatiguée après cette journée et malgré cette heure assez tôt, elle avait déjà envie de dormir. Elle avait passé l'après-midi dans une piscine puis avait bu des cocktails tout en parlant de tout et de rien avec Lena. Damon ne s'était cependant pas baigné, il avait été visité la ville, on ne sait trop pourquoi.

Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait que Klaus hantait ses pensées et l'idée de le voir en rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre la rongeait de l'intérieur. _Pourquoi ?_ Se demandait-elle. Après tout Klaus était célibataire et il avait des besoins à satisfaire… _Mais j'aurais pu le satisfaire moi-même_, pensa-t-elle. Puis aussitôt, elle se rendit compte de sa pensée assez salace et des images qui défilaient dans sa tête. _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Caroline ?! N'importe quoi !_ Elle se frappa mentalement et sortit de sa douche. Elle prit une serviette et l'enroula autour de son corps nu. Elle vit son reflet dans le miroir et soupira.

Finalement, elle se mit rapidement en pyjama et essaya de ne pas penser à Klaus, à Lena, Elena, ou même à Lesley. Car oui, elle avait tout de même peur pour la jeune louve loufoque.

Enfin dans ses draps chauds, Caroline ferma les yeux, ses doigts tripotant le collier que l'hybride lui avait offert.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Klaus rentra dans sa propre chambre aussitôt arrivé, il avait roulé pendant des heures et était fatigué. Lesley était de nouveau dans ses bras. Il avait peur de ne pas la voir se réveiller, il ne pouvait pas la perdre. C'était inimaginable. L'hybride la déposa doucement dans son lit, et lui retira ses chaussures. Il alla dans la salle de bain, prenant un gant de toilette. Il le mouilla et revint vers sa fille pour lui essuyer les traces de sangs qui inondaient des parties de son corps.

Il passa le gant sur sa joue, puis descendit vers ses bras. Lorsqu'il eût fini, il examina ses blessures : elles s'étaient toutes refermées. Il soupira et reposa le gant dans l'évier de la salle de bain.

Puis il finit par recouvrir Lesley d'une couette. Il posa sa main sur son front et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il espérait que personne ne le verrait aussi affaibli, sa réputation était déjà bien assez amochée.

Décidé à aller vérifier si Caroline allait bien, il regarda une dernière fois sa fille avant de partir de sa chambre. Se dirigeant vers celle d'à côté…

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Caroline n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si elle rêverait une nouvelle fois de Klaus et d'elle… Elle pesta silencieusement et mit sa main sur son front d'un geste énervé. Il y a dix minutes, elle était au bord de l'épuisement et maintenant, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?!

Trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir. Les yeux de Klaus prirent une expression soulagée dès qu'ils la virent.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà au lit, dit-il en la regardant avec étonnement. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et prit la liberté de s'assoir sur le bord de son lit.

« J'étais… Epuisée. Dit-elle simplement. Allonge-toi, rajouta-t-elle timidement. »

L'hybride fut surpris par cette soudaine demande, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il mit sa main sous sa tête, la regardant dans les yeux. La pénombre de la pièce ne laissait entrevoir que leur silhouette.

« Comment s'est passé ton _rendez-vous_, dit-elle d'une voix sèche. »

L'Originel sourit.

« Caroline, commença-t-il en se décidant à lui révéler qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre femme dans ses pensées. Ecoute…

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je.. Je suis contente pour toi. »

L'hybride fronça les sourcils, perdant alors son sourire. Ne ressentait-elle-même pas un soupçon de jalousie ? Il était assez déçu. Néanmoins, l'idée qu'elle soit « contente » pour lui le ramena à la réalité.

« Mon rendez-vous était Silas, Caroline, dit-il tout de même, lorgnant son expression.

- Dieu merci, murmura-t-elle, oubliant la partie « Silas ». »

Il sourit une nouvelle fois.

« Jalouse ? »

Elle roula des yeux.

« N'importe quoi ! Que faisais-tu avec Silas ? Enfin… J'imagine que ce n'était pas juste une visite de courtoisie.

- C'était lui qui retenait Lesley.

- El-Elle va bien ?

- Ça peut aller, j'attends qu'elle se réveille. »

La vampire ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'humeur macabre de l'hybride.

« Que voulait-il ? »

C'était la fameuse question…

« Je vais devoir m'occuper de la cure, soupira l'Originel. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne une nouvelle fois à elle. »

_Ou à toi_… Pensa-t-il sans le dire à haute voix. La blonde n'en demanda pas plus. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes. L'Originel se remit sur le dos et ils fixèrent tous les deux le plafond d'un œil pensif.

« Klaus, reprit Caroline après un certain temps. »

Il tourna sa tête vers elle, son nom prononcé par elle était tellement agréable à ses oreilles.

« Le jour où Tyler m'a mordue… Il m'en voulait pour plusieurs choses, mais aussi parce que j'étais allée en Nouvelle-Orléans, admit-elle. »

L'hybride se rapprocha lentement d'elle, son corps rencontrant celui de la blonde. Son torse était, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, collé à sa poitrine et sa tête à seulement quelques centimètres de la vampire. Celle-ci ne protesta même pas lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de l'hybride contre sa joue. Il attendait qu'elle se confit, il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

« Je suis partie à cause de Marcel. »

Elle ferma les yeux alors que l'hybride eût une pensée rageuse contre son ancien adversaire.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? Grogna-t-il.

- J-Je… Je venais d'entrer dans la ville, lorsqu'il a fait un « show » en pleine rue. J'étais catastrophée et à l'époque je voyais les choses différemment. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'un côté bon et méchant… Il a tué une sorcière devant tous ces vampires. Quand j'ai demandé qui était-il, on m'a répondue « _Marcel, l'ami de Klaus Mikaelson_ ». J'ai su alors que ce n'était pas possible de vivre ici, je n'étais pas dans le même milieu que toi. Nous sommes si différents… »

L'hybride ne dit rien, il en voulait réellement à Marcel. Cela voulait dire qu'il aurait pu être avec Caroline depuis longtemps… Même s'il se doutait qu'il manquait une partie, avec Tyler.

« Tu avais raison tu sais, dit-elle avec un vrai sourire. J'avais juste besoin de me battre. »

L'Originel écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers la vampire avec espoir.

« Caroline…

- C'est moi, sourit-elle. »

Aussitôt, un sentiment de joie éclata dans la poitrine de l'hybride. Caroline, SA Caroline, était là. Il la prit dans ses bras sans se douter de ce qu'il faisait. La blonde se laissa faire, mettant sa tête contre son torse.

« Tu m'as manquée, avoua-t-il difficilement. »

Elle leva la tête avec un petit sourire mesquin.

« Toi aussi, dit-elle. »

Sans y penser deux fois, la jeune femme s'approcha de la joue de l'Originel et l'embrassa.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Lesley était de-nouveau dans une salle blanche, elle s'assit sur une chaise avec agacement, attendant qu'une présence daigne à venir.

« Bon, dit-elle, y'a quelqu'un ici ?!

- Quelle impatience ! Je suppose que tu tiens ça de mon frère, dit une voix sur le côté. »

La blonde se souvint qu'il avait été désigné comme étant « Kol ».

« On n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant que je ne me réveille, rétorqua-t-elle.

- On a tout le temps qu'on veut, dit une voix de femme. »

La blonde se figea, c'était celle qui avait proclamé être sa mère.

« Il est temps qu'on est une petite discussion, tu ne crois pas ? Reprit la femme.

- Aaaah les sorcières et leurs recettes de cuisine, soupira Kol. »

* * *

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit en haut, vu de Word, le chapitre m'a l'air assez long, donc si c'est réellement le cas, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas…

Merci beaucoup pour les votes, j'espère en avoir d'autre (pour celles ou ceux qui auraient oublié dans l'ancien chapitre) enfin bref, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Merci aussi à celle qui me mettra ma 100eme reviews !**

Bisous tout le monde x3

**_P.S_** : J'ai vu un dauphin guys, de loin mais quand même *-* (je sais, ma vie est passionnante !)


	9. Chapitre 9 -Réconfort de la Nuit-

Désolée pour ce petit chapitre, même minuscule, tout guimauve et sans action x3 C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire avant de... Répondre aux reviews anonymes ! Merci à Klaroline66 pour m'avoir mis ma 100eme reviews !

* * *

**_Naruto3_** : Merciiii, c'est trop gentil ! Petite longueur pour ce chapitre par contre. ça compense le géant que vous avez eu lol ! Bisouuus !

**_Guimauve_** : Tu viens de me donner une big idée toi ! Merci en tout cas, pour les compliments (même si d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas très sympa pour les autres...) Bisous ! :)

_**justine**_ : Hey Ma Juju ! Comment ça va ? Oui moi ça va très bien, enfin là je n'ai pas le moral parce que je viens de revenir de vacs et qu'on a les courses à faire et tout ces trucs bien galères de la vie ! x3 Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir aimé, alors j'ai mis une petite note de fin pour vous Lol! Oulala... Tu m'en demandes une grosse là, mais je relève tous les challenges, alors je te promets que je vais essayer de caser certains flashback ! Pas dans ce chapitre, il faut que j'ai le temps de réfléchir de quelle façon je peux les amener, pour que ce soit cohérent ! x3 Le remède DOIT être créé, il n'existe pas encore ! x) Merci pour les compliments et Bisousss !

**_XxDreamxX_** : Merci beaucoup :3

* * *

Hayley fit un sourire sincère à la jeune blonde. Celle-ci n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la louve de sa vie et elle la dévorait du regard. La couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, ses paupières, sa bouche, elle enregistrait chaque détail de son visage. Des larmes apparurent, telles une vitre qui se faisait embuée, mais fidèle à elle-même, Lesley les retenait minutieusement. Kol émit un grognement de gorge, afin d'interrompre cette façon de se dévisager entre mère et fille.

« Lesley, reprit-il en hochant la tête, je crois que ton père ne t'a pas parlé de moi, honte à lui. »

La blonde tourna la tête vers l'homme.

« En effet, je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es, admit-elle doucement. »

Kol secoua une deuxième fois la tête, Lesley crut voir de la tristesse dans son regard, mais elle disparut bien assez vite.

« Je suis ton Oncle. »

La blonde ouvrit les yeux en grands, elle n'arrivait pas à croire cela. Son père avait un autre frère qu'Elijah ?

« Tu es… Mon père avait un autre frère ? Demanda-t-elle, afin qu'on réponde à sa pensée.

- Il en avait en réalité, quatre.

- Quatre ?

- Moi, Elijah, Finn, et Henrik.

- J-Je… Woua… Il ne m'en a jamais rien dit.

- Peu importe, trancha Kol avec une voix faussement indifférente. Il faut qu'on parle avant que tu ne repartes dans le monde des vivants ! »

Lesley ferma les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se rappelait de Céleste, la tuant avec un pieu en bois, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, l'enfant l'avait tuée. On l'avait tuée. Elle était _morte_ ! Cette idée était tellement incongrue qu'elle avait du mal à y croire.

« Lesley, reprit cette fois-ci Hayley, ramenant à la réalité la jeune louve, vous devez trouver les objets pour faire le sort.

- Le sort de quoi ?

- Pour fabriquer un remède, tu as besoin d'ingrédients, intervint Kol. Tu sais, il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, recette de cuisine pour sorcière ! »

Il avait redis la même phrase que tout à l'heure, et désormais, Lesley comprenait mieux le sens.

« Que faut-il avoir pour faire un remède ? J'imagine que ce ne sont pas des œufs, de la farine et du chocolat… »

Kol fit un léger sourire.

« Il faut du sang. »

Du _sang_ ? Devant son regard horrifié, l'Originel s'empressa de compléter sa phrase :

« Du sang de sosies, masculin et féminin. Un vampire et un humain.

- Et ensuite ? Continua Lesley. »

Hayley ferma les yeux, ne répondant pas à sa question.

« Chérie, dit-elle, ce mot sonnant comme une belle mélodie aux oreilles de la blonde, essayez d'abord de trouver cela, et je te promets que nous reviendrons te voir pour la … suite.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire maintenant ?

- Pour ton bien, compléta-t-elle gravement. Vous avez déjà pas mal de travail à faire.

- Il faut tout le sang du sosie ? Demanda Lesley. Silas pourra donner le sien.

- Silas est le premier sosie, c'est l'Originel, son sang ne fonctionnera pas Lesley. Et non, quelques gouttes suffiront.

- Et comment sommes-nous censé trouver deux sosies, féminin et masculin, surtout humain et vampire. C'est impossible ! »

Hayley détourna le regard, elle posa ses yeux sur Kol pendant une seconde puis finit par sourire gentiment à sa fille.

«Tu diras tout ça à ton père.

- Attends, ne pars pas, supplia Lesley. Comment pourrons-nous nous revoir ? Je dois être morte pour cela !

- Tu comprendras, ma chérie, que ton pouvoir est pour l'instant peu exécuté, ce n'est que ta deuxième mort, tu vas devoir apprendre à le gérer.

- Et comment puis-je apprendre ?

- Avec une sorcière précise.

- Qui ?

- Sophie Dev-…

- Non pas elle ! S'offusqua Lesley. »

Cette sorcière l'avait élevé durant toute son enfance et ne cessait de répéter que c'était grâce à elle qu'elle existait. Quand elle lui avait demandé « pourquoi tu restes là à t'occuper de moi » elle lui avait répondu que c'était la promesse qu'elle devait tenir. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait notre jeune louve, elle, qui avait toujours voulu d'une mère.

« C'est la seule qui sait ce qui t'arrive, Lesley. Mais pour le moment, concentre-toi sur la quête que Silas veut que vous accomplissiez.

- On se croirait dans un jeu vidéo, soupira la blonde.

- Tu dois y aller, reprit Hayley. Je suis fière de toi, ma fille.

- Attends ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, Lesley se réveilla en sursaut, elle était dans une pièce aux couleurs taupes. La chambre de son père. Où était-il d'ailleurs ?

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Klaus regarda la blonde, ses yeux montrant clairement le désir d'avoir plus qu'un simple baiser timide sur la joue gauche. Il avait été étonné, puis heureux que leur relation est ainsi changée. Il embrassa sa tempe, et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait jamais tenu une fille ainsi. Comme si c'était de la porcelaine, jamais ses lèvres n'avaient effleuré aussi doucement une peau dégarnie. Caroline était l'unique femme qui aurait reçu une quelconque tendresse de la part de l'hybride.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient dans cette position, Klaus comprit au souffle lent et régulier de la vampire, qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras.

Il sourit, son cœur venait d'être dégagé d'un gros poids. Cependant, il avait toujours une petite peur pour sa fille et se décida difficilement à quitter la blonde pour voir si Lesley s'était réveillée. Du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il essaya de se dégager de son étreinte, ses bras s'écartant lentement de son corps parfait et sa tête rencontrant un oreiller à la place de son torse.

Klaus se leva du lit, puis observa sa vampire avec un regard doux, elle était tellement belle ! Il était déjà pressé de reprendre le temps perdu et tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué. Silencieusement, il sortit de la chambre pour aller voir la porte voisine…

Lorsque l'hybride entra dans la fameuse pièce, il remarqua tout de suite sa fille, assise en tailleur. Il se précipita à son chevet, son cœur fut immédiatement soulagé, il avait eu terriblement peur qu'elle ne se réveille jamais.

« Sweetheart, murmura-t-elle en se mettant assis à côté d'elle, ses jambes dans le vide et son dos contre les mollets de la blonde. »

Lesley eût tout d'un coup les larmes aux yeux. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle éclata en sanglots. Klaus s'allongea à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait d'être réconfortant. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça.

La louve mit sa tête dans son cou, ses larmes laissant une trainée mouillée sur la peau de son père. Lorsque ses pleurs s'atténuèrent, elle leva la tête pour regarder l'hybride.

« Ne me laisse plus. »

Klaus comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

« Lesley, je te promets que je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule. »

La blonde hocha la tête et enfouie sa tête dans le T-shirt de son père. Celui-ci referma ses mains sur ses épaules et posa son menton sur le cuir chevelu blond de la jeune femme.

« Je te vengerais, love, je te le promets. »

Lesley ne répondit rien, tout d'un coup l'idée que son père était un 'meurtrier sanguinaire' lui paraissait magnifique. Après un moment de silence où les deux êtres surnaturels réfléchissaient, la louve se décida à le rompre, essuyant de ses mains les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Papa ?

- Oui ? Dit-il doucement.

- J-Je… Je sais que ça va paraître fou mais… Je vois les fantômes quand je suis morte.

- Comment ça ? Les sourcils de l'hybride s'étaient perchés.

- J'ai vu Kol, Finn et… Hum… »

Klaus était ahuri, comment cela était possible ? La sorcière l'avait prévenu mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses 'pouvoirs' étaient de parler aux fantômes ! Il ne voulait pas de ça pour sa fille. En voyant qu'il ne disait rien, la blonde se décida à continuer.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes frères ? »

L'Originel ne savait pas quoi répondre, à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu en parler parce que la mort de Kol avait été si sauvage et violente qu'il préférait ne plus y penser… Quant à Finn, malgré ses prétendus 'il a vécu plus longtemps dans une boîte', l'hybride savait qu'il avait tout de même été touché par sa mort. Après tout, il restait son frère.

« Quelle importance ? Répondit-il. »

Lesley fut choquée par cette réponse.

« Comment ça quelle importance ? Ce sont tes frères, tu ne m'as jamais dit que j'avais d'autres Oncle qu'Elijah ! »

L'estomac de Klaus se serra, il se sentait étouffer.

« Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Tu veux plutôt dire, que m_'ont-ils_ dit, rectifia la blonde. »

Lesley sentit le corps de son père se raidir.

« Hayley était là aussi, continua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Ma… mère. »

Klaus ferma les yeux, il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de la louve à sa fille. Seulement pour dire que c'était la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, alors que les deux ne s'aimaient pas.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi belle. »

Cette phrase avait été dite dans un chuchotement à peine audible que l'hybride n'était pas sûr d'avoir très bien compris. Il devait reconnaître qu'Hayley avait un certain charme, mais elle ne serait jamais aussi éblouissante que Caroline.

« Que t'ont-ils dit ? Répéta l'Originel avec une voix moins brusque.

- I-Il faut qu'on prenne quelques gouttes de sang de deux sosies. Vampire et Humain, Masculin et Féminin.

- Facile, dit Klaus un peu trop facilement, Silas et Katerina.

- Non, Silas est un Originel, apparemment ça ne fonctionne pas sur lui, vu que ce n'est pas vraiment un sosie. Et je ne sais pas qui est Katerina…

- Je t'en parlerais plus tard, maintenant repose-toi. »

Lesley hocha la tête, mais avant de se cacher dans les plis de son T-Shirt, elle comptait dire la chose qu'elle n'avait jamais dite à son père.

« Papa ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime. »

L'hybride ne s'était pas attendu à ça, sa fille le regardait dans les yeux, jaugeant sa réaction et sa réponse.

« Moi aussi, murmura-t-il. »

Lesley sourit puis remit sa tête contre le torse de l'Originel. Il prit la liberté de caresser ses cheveux et sous ses tendresses reposantes, la blonde finit par s'endormir.

Mais avant de s'être endormie, la jeune fille s'était redressée pour placer un doux baiser sur la joue de son père. La joue droite.

* * *

Je suis tellement désolée, mais je vous promets que je vais essayer de me rattraper, Rebekah et Matt aurait dû arriver là mais j'ai coupé ici, parce que je trouvais que ça faisait une bonne fin. Et puis, les filles, je suis rentrée de vacances, donc je vais me reconcentrer sur la fic :3

* * *

Vous êtes plusieurs à ne pas avoir beaucoup aimé que Klaus soit aussi dur avec Care, mais pour me défendre, il était quand même très inquiet pour Lesley et il y avait aussi le fait que voir Caroline aussi affaiblie le mettait en rogne. Mais bon, je ne vais pas continuer à me justifier mais je vais essayer de rattraper mon bide... x)

**_P.S_**: Joyeux Anniversaire à ma Youyou, qui était le 30 juillet, je sais que je suis en retard mais c'est déjà mieux que rien x3 Allez tout le monde avec moi ! Joyeuuuux annniversaiiiire... !

* * *

:D Bisous mes Louloutes !


	10. Chapitre 10 -Vive le sang-

... Les votes ont fait l'unanimité et sont restés centrés sur Matt et Rebekah séparés. Désolée aux autres mais je vous rappelle que c'est une fiction en priorité Klaroline.

**Merci à celles qui laissent des reviews,** je suis tellement désolée de ne pas passer beaucoup de temps sur fanfic. Mais j'en passe devant 'word' et je pense que c'est déjà pas mal non ?

* * *

[**Justine**, tout ceci sera éclairci dans ce chapitre et j'espère que tes zones d'ombres retrouveront leur part de lumière. :D En passant, ta demande pour voir le passé de Caro', je la ferais sûrement dans le prochain chapitre ou dans le suivant, j'essaie de trouver comment la mettre ! ]

* * *

_"_**C'est seulement lorsque les corbeaux seront blancs et que la neige sera noire que ton nom s'effacera de ma mémoire**_."_

_ Une douce brise caressa ses mèches blondes, le vent faisant flotter sa toison dorée sous l'œil admiratif de l'Originel. Ils étaient sur une colline, l'herbe verte caressant ses pieds nus, retirés précédemment de ses chaussures. En dessous d'eux, la mer enragée produisait des sons de cliquetis acharnés, se tapant contre des rochers et le mouillant sauvagement, si ce n'était déjà fait. _

_Ils regardaient le spectacle tranquillement, ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille et sa tête reposa contre son épaule. Derrière elle, l'hybride respirait son odeur camphrée, particulière, unique et si naturelle. La blonde se sentait tellement bien… Elle posa ses propres mains sur les siennes, ayant soudainement un besoin de le toucher, de ressentir le frisson agréable qui l'envahissait lorsqu'elle rencontrait sa peau si douce pour une âme aussi brusque. _

_Le soleil faisait son lit dans l'eau, ses couleurs rougeâtres éclairant parfaitement la peau parfaite de la jeune femme. Loin de là, une mouette faisait partager ses sons mélodieux et cristallins aux deux êtres surnaturels. _

_« Je me souviendrais de ce moment toute ma vie, souffla la blonde dans un murmure à peine perceptible. »_

_L'Originel sourit, puis quitta ses cheveux pour placer sa bouche contre l'oreille de la jeune femme._

_« Je n'oublierais jamais aucun moment partagé avec toi, sweetheart. »_

_Ce fut au tour de la vampire de sourire. Elle se retourna lentement, de fait que son visage était à deux pouces du sien, ses yeux le dévisageant silencieusement. Son cœur faisait de petits bonds dans sa poitrine, elle crut même un instant qu'il avait manqué un battement. Mais attendez… N'était-elle pas censée être morte ? _

Caroline ouvrit un œil, constatant qu'elle était désormais seule dans la pièce. Etrangement, elle ressentait une grande frustration devant cette constatation, elle était en manque… En manque de Klaus.

Ce rêve avait semblé si réel… Au contraire des autres qui étaient plutôt farfelus, celui-ci avait été complètement différent. Elle décala ses draps doucement en secouant la tête. Elle se sentait vivante, cependant, elle essayait tout de même de ne pas penser à ses amis, histoire de ne pas replonger. La blonde sourit, puis mit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, s'étirant lentement. Lorsqu'elle eût fini de se réveiller, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas maquillée. Histoire de marquer son manque, Caroline commença par se mettre du noir au-dessus de ses paupières, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus. Elle continua sur cette lancée de couleur foncée, mais estompa tout de même pour que ça ne soit pas surchargé. Lorsqu'elle eût fini sa séance de maquillage et de ravitaillement, la blonde se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était belle. Simple et précis, un mot suffisait pour la décrire en ce moment.

Elle eût une pensée pour Lesley, espérant que la jeune louve irait bien malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu. Caroline savait ce que ça faisait, que d'être torturée ainsi et combien il était difficile de se relever après une telle épreuve.

Elle sortit lentement de la chambre, lorsqu'au même moment, Klaus referma la porte de la sienne. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, à se fixer dans les yeux. Un léger silence s'installa, s'était comme si Caroline faisait ses retrouvailles. En la voyant ainsi maquillée, Klaus eût la soudaine pulsion de claquer sa bouche contre la sienne, histoire de montrer à quel point son caractère lui avait manqué.

« Comment va Lesley ? Demanda d'une petite voix la blonde. »

L'hybride pressa ses lèvres.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'elle se repose, elle a vécu une longue journée hier… »

Caroline se doutait que sa réponse cachait une vérité qu'elle réussit à deviner : Lesley allait mal. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait aider, agir.

« Klaus… Commença-t-elle, est-ce que je peux aller la voir ? »

L'Originel fut immédiatement perplexe quant à l'idée d'aller retrouver sa fille. Mais après tout, si elle le voulait, pourquoi pas ? Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, sans –pour une fois-, poser de question.

« Sweetheart… Dit-il un peu maladroitement, cherchant les bons mots, maintenant que tu es… 'revenue', pourrais-je savoir ce que tu penses… De…

- Klaus, coupa la blonde en se rapprochant de lui, de fait qu'elle pouvait voir toutes les parcelles de son visage, je t'ai détesté quand je l'ai appris, dans la cuisine… »

Elle vit les sourcils de l'hybride se soulever, il le savait, il avait tout gâché… Mais comment regretter ? Il n'arrivait pas à culpabiliser… Heureusement, la phrase de la jeune femme n'était pas finie.

« … Mais tu as parfaitement le droit d'avoir une vie. J'ai aussi la mienne. »

Les épaules de l'Originel se baissèrent, il était achevé.

« Caroline, non, ne parle pas de nous comme ça. Je t'ai promis de te faire voyager, s'il te plaît, ne laisse pas tout tomber. »

Ses yeux étaient suppliants, et la blonde se demanda si c'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi. Elle devait au moins reconnaître qu'il avait changé, il avait mûri. Tout comme elle.

« Je ne t'en veux plus Klaus. Continua-t-elle sans prendre garde de son interruption. Je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi, tu souhaitais avoir un jour un enfant. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste, des larmes de nostalgies envahirent ses beaux yeux bleus. Mais elle n'allait pas pleurer, elle avait trop versé de larmes devant lui.

« Comme tout le monde… »

L'Originel plissa les yeux, puis se rapprocha encore plus de la jeune femme. Il mit sa main contre sa joue, son regard brûlant la dévisageait lentement.

« Est-ce que ça va, love ? »

La blonde devait reconnaître que la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne était réconfortante, elle pensa à sa question, réfléchissant si elle devait être honnête ou mentir.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. »

Disons qu'elle n'avait simplement pas réussi à choisir.

« Bien sûr que tu peux aller voir Lesley, sweetheart, reprit l'Originel doucement, je voulais juste savoir ce que tu en pensais.

- J-Je…

- Tu voulais des enfants, Caroline ? La coupa l'hybride, avide de la réponse. »

La blonde baissa les yeux, heureusement, la porte s'ouvrit, évitant de répondre à cette question, pourtant si simple et si complexe à la fois. Lesley avait une mine affreuse, des cernes ornaient tout le contour de ses yeux et des traces de sangs non nettoyés perlaient sur quelques endroits de sa peau.

« Lesley ! S'exclama la blonde. T… Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire …

- Ça peut aller, dit la louve d'une voix étranglée alors que de nouvelles larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux bleus. »

Le cœur de Caroline se serra, elle avait trop d'empathie pour ne rien faire. Alors elle se dirigea vers l'adolescente et l'enlaça sous l'œil attentif de Klaus. Il sourit niaisement, puis minutieusement, il commença à se diriger vers les escaliers. L'hybride s'arrêta une seconde, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il déclara d'une voix à peine inaudible :

« On se retrouve toute à l'heure, pour notre entraînement, love. »

Puis il partit, simplement. Aux milieux de toutes ces entrevues chaleureuses et pleines de réconforts, il y avait quand même 'l'affaire Silas.'

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Les filles rentrèrent dans _leur_ chambre, la main de Caroline sur la taille de la jeune louve, elle la dirigea vers le lit double. Elles devaient avoir une conversation toutes les deux. Lesley comprit très bien le message et s'assit sur le matelas mou.

« Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-elle en regardant le visage rabiboché de la blonde. »

C'était vrai que cette façon de se maquiller faisait ressortit sa maturité, la faisant passer pour une vraie femme malgré ses apparences.

« Merci, souffla Caroline pour simple réponse. Lesley, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Les minutes qui suivirent furent centrées sur le récit de la fille Originelle, racontant à travers quelques larmes ses nombreuses tortures et sa rencontre avec sa mère. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien avec Caroline, elle arrivait à se confier sans problèmes.

« … Et puis je me suis réveillée et me suis endormie dans les bras de Papa. »

Lesley ressemblait à un petit chaton, sur une autoroute, en pleins milieux de voitures qui risquaient de mettre fin à sa vie. Caroline sourit devant le « Papa » contrairement à la dernière fois, où ce mot lui avait fait mal au cœur.

« Je suis désolée, reprit la vampire. Je sais ce que c'est de se faire torturer, mais ne t'inquiè…

- Tu le sais ? Coupa Lesley.

- Oui…

- Tu t'es déjà…

- Oui, répéta Caroline. Plusieurs fois, mais je crois que celle qui … »

La blonde fit une pause. La louve la regardait avec insistance, assises en tailleurs, les deux filles étaient l'une devant l'autre. Lesley avait encore quelques larmes sous ses yeux, mais elle était trop intéressée par ce que disait Caroline pour s'y préoccuper.

« Qui quoi ? L'encouragea Lesley. Tu peux me parler, tu sais. »

Caroline sourit, oui, elle le savait.

« … Celle qui me marquera le plus, continua-t-elle, était la fois où je me suis faite capturée par des loup-garou. »

Lesley était captivée, et cette phrase sut capter sa complète attention. Son regard lui demandait silencieusement de poursuivre.

« Ils m'avaient capturée pour faire un troc, moi contre Tyler. Mais de toute façon, je pense qu'ils m'auraient quand même tuée…

- Que t'ont-ils fait ? »

La gorge de la vampire se noua.

« Ils-Ils… Ils s'amusaient à tirer des balles en bois, à prendre un pistolet à eau, remplacé par de la verveine et à me le projeter au visage. Je me suis retirée une balle au crâne et ils ont continué à me torturer pratiquement toute la nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me sauver … »

La blonde lui compta ses aventures et la venue de Damon et Stefan, qui l'avaient sauvée d'une mort certaine.

« Oh mon dieu… S'exclama la louve, je suis tellement désolée… Tu as réussi à t'en remettre ? »

C'était la question qui la titillait depuis le début. Car lorsqu'elle avait trouvé Caroline, dans cette forêt, elle était encore en pleine dépression et souhaitait mettre fin à sa vie, alors difficile de trouver la réponse … D'ailleurs, elle s'interrogeait devant ce comportement soudain de la vampire, mais chaque chose en son temps, se disait-elle.

« Mes amies sont venues me voir, elles m'ont beaucoup aidé, sourit gentiment Caroline tandis que son cœur se serrait à la pensée d'Elena et Bonnie. »

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le matelas et elle sentit une pression contre son bras : la main de la louve. Elle replongea dans le regard bleu de la jeune fille.

« Mais on finit toujours par s'en remettre, Lesley. Il ne faut pas oublier de vivre malgré toutes ces épreuves ! »

Caroline lui fit un grand sourire, et la louve resta stupéfaite et ahurie pendant quelques secondes.

« Qu… Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu changes ainsi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- J'ai simplement compris, que pour survivre dans notre monde, il faut se battre. Lesley, n'oublies jamais que si tu te sens seule et désespérée, il y a toujours des gens pour toi. »

L'adolescente hocha la tête.

« Après cette fameuse nuit, reprit Caroline, tout a changé, c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais vraiment plus dans le même monde que les humains… Ma perception des choses est devenue différente.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-elle. Tu as dit que ce n'était pas la seule ? »

La blonde comprit immédiatement ce que voulait dire par là. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle se rappela sa deuxième torture. (Oui, je sais, c'est une réaction assez étrange, mais ce n'est pas _ça_, qui la fait sourire ! )

« Ton père était déjà arrivé en ville, expliqua-t-elle, et mon professeur d'histoire, Alaric Saltzman, avait une bague de résurrection.

- Ça existe ce genre de choses ?

- Oui, mais il y a toujours une faille… Lorsqu'il mourrait, Esther lui murmurait des choses sombres et lugubres, de fait qu'un alter égo fut créé.

- Qui est Esther et que s'est-il passé ? »

Caroline se figea… ça faisait un peu « grâce à ta grand-mère, j'ai été torturée ! » Elle se doutait qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour que Klaus n'en parle pas à sa fille. Elle respecta donc le choix de l'hybride et décida de rester évasive sur ce sujet.

« Une sorcière très puissante. Ensuite, je t'ai déjà expliqué que ma meilleure amie, sa bouche devint tout d'un coup pâteuse, Elena, était le sosie qui permettait de…

- Créer les hybrides de mon père, oui.

- Alaric m'a capturée, dans une salle du lycée, avec Elena. Il voulait qu'elle me tue.

- C'est affreux ! »

Caroline regarda la couverture, avant de finir son récit par cette simple phrase :

« Puis ton père m'a finalement sauvée. »

Lesley avait entrouvert sa bouche sous le choc. A ce moment même, elle aurait aimé en apprendre plus sur leur relation.

« Il… Je ne pensais pas qu'il sauverait quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille. »

La vampire fit un maigre sourire.

« Lesley, tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Reprit-elle en changeant de sujet.

- Je vais m'en remettre. Si tu as réussi, peut-être que je le peux également … »

Caroline hocha la tête, il faut dire que cette journée, au lycée, avait finie d'une manière assez incongrue, se réunissant tous pour fêter la mort de Klaus. Quelle ironie, de penser, qu'aujourd'hui, elle était avec la fille de l'hybride, en train de discuter tranquillement.

« Je vais devoir rejoindre ton père, pour mon entraînement, déclara-t-elle.

- Il t'entraîne ? S'étonna Lesley.

- Oui, depuis que tu as été kidnappée. Tu devrais te reposer, tu as une mine affreuse.

- Et pourtant j'ai dormi longtemps cette nuit, dans _ses_ bras... Je me sentais en sécurité. »

Caroline sourit.

« Ce que tu as vécu n'est pas facile, tu as besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. »

Lesley hocha la tête et se dirigea lentement vers l'armoire, se changeant sans pudeur devant la jeune femme. Elle enfilait des vêtements plus appropriés pour dormir. Lorsqu'elle eût fini, elle se glissa sous les couvertures et Caroline ferma complètement les rideaux, de fait qu'elles étaient toutes deux dans le noir complet.

Alors que la blonde se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle entendit le faible chuchotement de la jeune fille.

« Merci. »

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Caroline se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de bal, de l'hôtel. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle de la 'soirée traditionnelle', où on pouvait parfaitement voir sa grandeur et la splendeur de la pièce. Celle de l'hôtel était plus moderne et moins décorée, mais c'était une pièce parfaite pour un entraînement. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle, elle s'attendit immédiatement à ce qu'un vampire l'attaque mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Au contraire, cela faisait déjà une bonne minute qu'elle patientait ici.

Lorsqu'elle la sentit. Son odeur. Une odeur boisée et embaumante. Elle se retourna aussitôt, Klaus la fixait avec désapprobation.

« Ça fait déjà une bonne vingtaine de secondes que je suis derrière toi, sweetheart. Déclara-t-il.

- Oui eh bien, si je me nourrissais avant de commencer l'entraînement, je suis sûre que je pourrais me concentrer …

- Tu as faim ? S'exclama l'hybride. Parfait Caroline, ça ne sera que meilleur.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle. »

Klaus se rapprocha d'elle, sa bouche juste devant elle, la blonde était captivée par sa langue, qui bougeait en même que ses paroles se dégageaient de sa gorge.

« Pour que tu puisses t'énerver, love.

- Quoi ? Non… »

Klaus s'écarta d'elle, rompant leur proximité.

« Attaque-moi, dit-il d'une voix ferme mais assez douce pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un ordre, mais une demande. »

Caroline ne savait pas du tout quelles étaient les intentions de l'Originel. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait simplement faim ! Elle se précipita vers lui, essayant de donner un coup dans sa poitrine qui fut aussitôt paré.

Torse, épaule, genoux, les deux êtres surnaturels paraient leurs coups, tant à Klaus qu'à Caroline. L'hybride devait bien reconnaître que la blonde venait de retrouver sa force, et que s'il n'était pas un Originel, il aurait sûrement eu plus de mal à l'éviter.

Soudain, la jeune femme eût comme un déclic et comprit ce que l'hybride attendait d'elle. Ses coups se firent plus réfléchis et plus rapides, et dans son élan, elle sortit ses crocs et des veines noires apparurent sous ses yeux.

C'était un fameux spectacle, qui se produisait, l'Originel souriait, il prenait du plaisir dans cet entraînement, et surtout en présence de la 'vraie' Caroline. La blonde donnait des coups beaucoup plus forts et ses mouvements étaient plus fluides. Ils se battaient désormais à vitesse vampirique.

L'Originel ne faisait que parer ses coups, mais il n'osait pas lui faire de mal.

Puis, dans un rugissement vampirique, la blonde planta ses crocs dans son coup, sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir combler sa faim, s'enfilant à son contact. Le goût était étrangement salé et la blonde ferma les yeux sous cette nouvelle sensation.

Klaus la laissa faire, ils ne bougeaient plus, le seul bruit qui résonnait était celui des déglutitions de Caroline. Il la rejoignit bientôt, arrachant la peau de son épaule et rentrant en elle.

Ils étaient sur une autre planète, et avaient l'impression d'être indécents. Klaus pouvait jurer avoir senti la poitrine nue de Caroline frotter son torse. L'hybride mit ses mains sous son T-shirt, caressant sa peau douce alors que ses paupières fermées étaient concentrées sur ce goût unique. La blonde mit sans réfléchir, une jambe autour de la taille de l'Originel.

Leurs pensées dérivèrent sur toutes les choses qu'ils avaient envies de se faire et la blonde n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Ils se dévoraient, littéralement. Partageant leurs sangs, sur leur petit nuage. C'était tout simplement jouissif. Les mains de Caroline se dirigèrent vers ses cheveux, les emmêlant follement alors que le sang fruité de l'Originel rentrait dans sa gorge. Si leurs yeux s'étaient ouverts, une lueur de luxure aurait probablement frotté dans leurs prunelles bleutées.

Ils savaient qu'ils auraient pu perdurer ce moment jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais Klaus se retira finalement de l'épaule de sa belle, lui laissant reprendre un peu de force. Car il ingurgitait plus vite sa liqueur.

Caroline mit un petit moment avant de dégager ses propres crocs, mais quand elle sentit le corps de l'hybride se raidir, elle comprit qu'elle lui faisait perdre de l'énergie malgré sa force d'Originel.

La blonde leva son visage vers celui de Klaus.

Tous deux ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer, leurs pensées étaient assez floues et ils avaient du mal à revenir dans la réalité. La jambe de Caroline entourait toujours la taille de l'hybride. Ses lèvres devinrent encore plus irrésistibles lorsqu'elle vit du sang au-dessus de son menton et sur sa bouche. Son propre sang.

Sans se préoccuper de sa réaction, elle s'approcha de son visage, laissant sa langue vaguer entre son menton et sa bouche, léchant son propre liquide. Klaus ferma les yeux sous les douces caresses de la blonde. Il pressa ses hanches contre son intimité, ayant toujours l'impression de l'avoir réellement senti contre la sienne. Klaus lui fit rencontrer un mur, Caroline léchant toujours avidement son menton tandis que l'Originel se frottait contre elle doucement, faisant augmenter son excitation. Ses mains parcouraient son corps sous son T-Shirt et, prise d'une impulsion, la blonde arracha sa ceinture. Caroline remonta un peu plus pour s'occuper de sa bouche. Au début timidement, elle se dirigea vers sa lèvre extérieure basse, goûtant le mélange de leurs deux sangs.

« Hum… J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. S'exclama une voix. »

Caroline remit immédiatement sa langue dans sa bouche et sa jambe retrouva bien vite le sol en marbre. Elle se décala de l'Originel, histoire de reprendre ses esprits. Klaus se tourna vers la voix féminine qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Il sourit en voyant sa sœur, Rebekah, même s'il était légèrement en colère qu'elle ait gâchée son moment intime avec Caroline. Mais il lui pardonna bien vite, car cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

La blonde retira les traces de sangs encore présentes sur sa bouche avec le dos de sa main, l'hybride gardant celles qui n'avaient pas été _nettoyées_. Rebekah regarda la blonde un instant avant de s'avancer vers son frère.

« Elijah est avec Lesley, lui apprit-elle, il nous a tout expliqué, Nik. »

Caroline avait toujours la ceinture de Klaus dans ses mains, ses joues devinrent rouge pivoines en repensant à tout ça. Rebekah ne semblait même pas s'en préoccuper, il faut dire qu'aux fils des siècles, elle avait eu l'habitude de voir son frère en 'compagnie' de jeunes femmes.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Continua-t-elle.

- Silas souhaite que nous trouvions les 'ingrédients' pour le remède. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons que le premier. Lesley m'a expliqué qu'elle devait apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Je voudrais que tu l'accompagnes en Nouvelles-Orléans, là-bas Sophie vous aidera.

- C'est tout ? Tu m'as fait voyager pendant des heures justes pour que je fasse du baby-sitting ?!

- Bien sûr que non, Bekah ! Tu te doutes que tu n'es pas seulement ici pour ça ! Nous aurons besoin de toi pour la suite…

- La suite ? »

Klaus fit une courte pause, puis soupira.

« Je préfère que tu sois dans les parages, Bekah. »

L'Originelle soupira à son tour, exprimant parfaitement sa déception. Bien qu'elle adorait Lesley, elle avait pensé qu'elle servirait pour toute autre chose. Elle avait imaginé un peu plus d'action.

« Matt rentre demain à Mystic Falls… Reprit l'Originelle, ses yeux remplit de nostalgie, mais elle disparut immédiatement. Je suppose qu'il ne viendra pas avec nous…

- Matt est ici ? S'exclama Caroline, de l'espoir brillant dans son regard, cela faisait une bonne douzaine d'années qu'elle n'avait pas vu son ami. »

Les deux Originaux se tournèrent vers elle. Sous leurs regards ardents, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ils avaient ce petit quelque chose qui les rendait intimidants et leurs prestances qu'ils dégageaient la faisaient passer pour une toute petite fourmi sans défense. (On ne juge pas mon choix d'insecte !) Rebekah répondit finalement :

« Oui, il est à la réception. »

Elle regarda Klaus, comme si elle cherchait une sorte d'accord dans ses yeux pour partir d'ici et abandonner leur entraînement. L'Originel hésita, puis il se dit qu'après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il valait mieux que la blonde s'éloigne de lui pour y réfléchir posément. De plus, il savait qu'elle rêvait de revoir son ami après tout ce laps de temps.

Il hocha donc de la tête.

Un peu gênée, elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa ceinture, elle avait comme l'impression que ses joues s'étaient enflammées. L'hybride reprit son équipement avec un sourire. Lorsque la blonde fut sûre qu'il tienne l'objet dans sa main, elle décampa aussitôt, faisant claquer ses talons contre le marbre, histoire de s'échapper au plus vite de cet embarras.

Rebekah leva un sourcil.

« Eh bien c'était bizarre ! »

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Caroline s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite de la distance qu'elle avait mise entre les deux Originels. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et ferma les yeux. Elle était dans un couloir, son cœur tapait contre sa poitrine dans une danse rapide et enjouée. Seigneur, que s'était-il passé ? Elle avait léché Klaus… Quelle idée tellement incongrue.

La blonde toucha sa bouche, elle pouvait encore sentir l'épaule douce de l'hybride caresser ses lèvres alors que ses crocs engloutissaient son sang avec avidité. Ses mains se mirent sur ses yeux, évitant tout de même de ruiner son maquillage, elle essayait de retrouver ses pensées. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

« Caroline ? »

Ses bras retrouvèrent leur place le long de son corps. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme, blond aux yeux bleus. Il était beau, mais cela était sûr qu'il n'était pas dans son tour d'âge. Ladite Caroline le reconnut à peine…

« Matt ? S'exclama-t-elle, ahurie.

- Hé Care', sourit-il gentiment. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la blonde, qui ne réalisait pas encore que son ami était devenu un vrai homme, se dégagea rapidement.

« Seigneur, que t'est-il arrivé ? Murmura-t-il.

- J'ai juste prit quelques rides c'est tout…

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Trente-trois ans, Care'. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça tout de même.

- Non, non, c'est juste que… Woua.

- Je suis humain, dit-il simplement. Et les humains prennent des rides.

- Tu n'en as pas vraiment, lui fit-elle remarquer gentiment. Je suis contente de te voir !

- Moi aussi Care'. »

Ils se sourirent, puis un silence s'installa. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, que trouver les bons mots devenaient compliqué.

« Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda la blonde.

- Je vais bien … Caroline, que fais-tu ici avec Klaus ? »

La vampire se raidit, au moins il y allait du tac au tac.

« C'est une très longue histoire, crois-moi. Rebekah a dit que tu rentrais à Mystic Falls…

- Oui, c'est bientôt la fin des vacances et je dois retrouver mon fils et ma future épouse. »

La blonde cligna des yeux. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se mit à rire. Elle comprit son erreur lorsqu'elle vit le regard interrogateur de son ami. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement, prenant un air ahuri :

« Attends, tu es sérieux ? Tu as eu un enfant ? Qu'en est-il de Rebekah ?

- Rebekah est un vampire Care'. Je l'aime comme une sœur. »

_Une sœur que tu as embrassée_, pensa mentalement la jeune blonde. Matt lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec le chasseur, Alexander.

« J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie d'humain, reprit-il. Et j'aime profondément mon épouse.

- Eh bien… Je suis contente pour toi. Mais tu aurais peut-être pu me prévenir que tu avais un fils non ? Je veux dire… Je suis ton amie.

- Tu étais tout le temps avec Tyler, je ne savais même pas où vous étiez tous les deux.

- C'est tout ? »

Matt hocha la tête, puis changea de sujet :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Pour que tu sois éloignée de Tyler, et surtout, en Italie avec Klaus ! Je pensais qu'il était 'l'amour de ta vie'. »

Le sourire de la blonde se fit plus petit, puis finalement, inexistant. Voilà bien une conversation qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder.

« Matt ? Criait une voix féminine. »

Rebekah arriva dans le couloir, faisant soupirer de soulagement la vampire : elle n'aurait pas à répondre à cette question. L'Originelle blonde jaugea Caroline du regard pendant un instant avant de se tourner vers Matt.

« Le taxi attend, il ne faudrait pas que tu loupes ton avion…

- Tu rentres à Mystic Falls ? S'exclama Caroline. »

C'était étrange, elle disait cela sans nostalgie.

« J'ai une vie là-bas, Care', répondit-il.

- Oh oui je sais, mais tu n'es pas resté longtemps…

- Il reste une semaine de vacances, je voudrais les passer avec ma famille. »

Caroline vit Rebekah grimacer, apparemment elle n'approuvait pas tellement ce qu'il disait.

« Où est Klaus ? Demanda Caroline timidement. »

L'Originelle se tourna vers elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

« Pourquoi ? Pour reprend là où vous en étiez ? Désolée, darling, je crois que c'est trop tard maintenant.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda la blonde sans prêter attention à son pic.

- Il est parti voir Silas.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Il ne tient pas à sa vie ?! »

Rebekah plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre la vampire.

« Tu as peur pour lui. Comprit-elle. Comme c'est mignon… Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de l'apprendre !

- Rebekah ! S'exclama Matt en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur. »

Le jeune homme était tout de même intrigué par ses phrases. Il se doutait que Caroline ressentait quelque chose pour l'Originel, sinon elle ne serait pas là, avec lui.

« De toute façon, reprit Rebekah en jetant un coup d'œil à Matt, nous sommes des Originels, seul un pieu en chêne blanc peut nous faire du mal.

- On ne sait jamais… »

Caroline se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle s'enfonçait encore plus en disant ça. Elle demanda immédiatement, avant qu'on puisse lui faire un commentaire sur ses mots :

« Où est Silas ?

- Mon frère n'a pas besoin d'aide Caroline ! Il peut très bien le faire tout seul.

- Où est Silas ? Répéta la vampire, motivée à aller l'en empêcher. »

Rebekah roula des yeux avant de lui dire l'emplacement. Matt la regarda, choqué, mais c'était trop tard, la blonde était partie en un éclair.

« Qu'est-ce qui ta pris ?! Gronda le jeune homme.

- Matt, relax, elle ne risque rien ! Mon frère se fera une joie de jouer au héros ! »

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Amy descendit du cheval, Céleste était pâle et il lui arrivait de vomir du sang. Elle était bien trop jeune pour survivre à une transformation aussi imposante. Ses os étaient fragiles. Mais la grande sœur ne pouvait se résoudre à la regarder mourir, elle essaierait de faire en sorte que sa mutation se passe bien. Elles étaient sur une petite route étroite, mais avaient fait tout de même beaucoup de chemin. L'idée était de trouver de l'aide, et la jeune louve blonde lui semblait la mieux placée à accepter. Elles marchaient donc jusqu'à trouver une ville et un lieu qui pourrait leur indiquer l'adresse de la louve.

Lorsque soudain, une silhouette éloignée sur la route les aperçut. Une bouffée d'espoir surgit dans le cœur d'Amy mais cet espoir fut vite remplacé par la déception. Car l'homme qui était devant elles, n'était nul autre que Klaus, qui avait décidé de rejoindre Silas grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, de toute façon, ça ne le fatiguait pas. Il marcha vers les jeunes filles, étonné de les voir ici. Amy prit une grande respiration, prête à essayer de le convaincre.

« Eh bien ! S'exclama Klaus. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Nous vous cherchions, nous sommes vraiment désolées tu sais, Lesley ne méritait pas ça et ma sœur était sous contrainte…

- Garde tes excuses, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois les dires, grogna-t-il.

- S'il te plaît ! Céleste va subir sa première transformation ! Je t'en supplie ! Implora la rousse. »

Klaus plissa les yeux et un sourire à faire peur étira son visage.

« Non. »

Amy fit une mine désespérée lorsque sa petite sœur tomba de son cheval. Céleste se mit à quatre pattes, tenant son ventre alors qu'elle vomissait du sang. Klaus la regarda, cela lui rappelait sa propre fille…

_« Papa, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! Disait la blonde. »_

_Lesley avait désormais treize ans, devant elle, un homme mort gisait sur le sol d'une rue solitaire. La jeune fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et Klaus emmena l'humain loin de ce carnage, pour finalement le jeter dans une grosse poubelle. Peu importe combien la cachette n'était pas très subtile ou même discrète. Pour l'instant, le plus important était de dire à Lesley qu'elle était en transition. La jeune fille le comprit d'elle-même, lorsqu'elle se recroquevilla au sol, à quatre pattes et que ses yeux ne devinrent plus qu'or. _

_« Non ! Pleurait-elle. Pas à moi, pitié… _

- _Chuuut, mon ange. Viens là. »_

_Klaus lui prit gentiment le bras et l'aida à ramener ses pieds sur le sol._

_« Tu peux marcher ? Demanda-t-il. »_

_Lesley le regarda un instant avant de faire un faible oui de la tête. Elle resta derrière lui jusqu'au chemin du retour et ils discutèrent pendant de longues heures sur ce qui allait lui arriver. _

« Très bien, dit-il, continuez ainsi, vous verrez apparaître un hôtel non loin de là. Au deuxième étage, il y aura des vampires hypnotisés postés devant une porte, c'est la chambre de ma fille. Dîtes leurs que vous venez de ma part ou que vous souhaitez voir Elijah.

- D-D'accord. »

Amy était ahurie, il y a deux minutes, l'hybride aurait été prêt à les laisser mourir alors que maintenant, il voulait les aider. Néanmoins, son regard en colère prouvait qu'il leur en voulait toujours mais qu'il pourrait apprendre à ne pas les haïr. Si cela était possible bien sûr…

Amy aida à remettre sa sœur sur le cheval, essuyant son sang avec son pouce. Et elles repartirent au galop, même si le cheval semblait à bout de force.

L'Originel les regarda partir un instant avant de continuer son chemin. Il désirait parler à Silas, car après la nouvelle de la première étape pour créer le remède, il avait besoin de réponses.

Caroline marchait elle-aussi, essayant de trouver le lieu que Rebekah lui avait décrit. _Mais bon sang, pourquoi cet idiot d'Originel est parti comme ça ?_ Elle avait une peur bleue, même si elle le savait immortel, il y avait toujours des failles. De plus, sa propre vie serait mise en jeu s'il mourrait. D'ailleurs pourquoi aller voir Silas ? Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas pour Lesley, sinon il finirait en miette. Elle avait tellement peur, mais ne savait pas à quoi cela rimait…

0Oo0Oo0

Damon apparaissait devant l'hôtel lorsqu'il vit soudainement Rebekah, mettre Matt dans un taxi et lui sourire niaisement. Ses yeux papillonnèrent une seconde, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Il s'approcha de la blonde avec nonchalance, Lena accrochée à son bras, lui demanda :

« Elle aussi tu la connais ? »

L'humaine savait que le passé de Damon était probablement rempli de plusieurs conquêtes mais l'idée de les rencontrer lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Le vampire se tourna vers elle :

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas comme Caroline…

- Tu as couché avec elle ? »

Lena devait savoir, si elle allait rencontrer cette jeune fille, elle avait besoin de connaître leur relation. Damon hocha la tête et elle se raidit. Il se dirigea vers Rebekah, la jeune femme, réticente, sur ses talons.

L'Originelle se retourna pour apercevoir le vampire aux cheveux ébène.

« Je te croyais mort, dit-elle comme salut. »

Lena fronça les sourcils, _quoi_ ?

« Je le suis, répondit tranquillement Damon en oubliant pendant un moment que Lena ne savait rien de tout ça.

- Je suis étonnée que Silas ait décidé de te garder en vie, après avoir tué Elena surtout… »

Elena ? Lena se demandait qui, cette nouvelle fille, qui avait presque son nom, pouvait bien être.

« … Je pensais qu'Elena était ton 'épic love', qu'en est-il d'elle ? Rebekah lança un regard à la jeune humaine qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

- Que fais-tu ici, Rebekah ? Dit Damon en ignorant ses questions.

- Venue aider mon frère, je ne sais pas si tu sais mais sa fille a été kidnappée par Silas, et torturée. Donc ma nièce est un peu chamboulée. Oh… Et on voudrait aussi retrouver ton frère ! »

Une lueur d'espoir flotta dans les yeux bleus de notre beau vampire.

« Stefan ? Et à quoi cela te servirait ?

- Longue histoire.

- Où est-il ?

- Aucune idée.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Hors de question.

- C'est mon frère Rebekah ! »

Le regard de l'Originelle changea, elle semblait presque… Compréhensive.

« Tu verras ça avec mon propre frère, dit-elle simplement. »

Damon hocha la tête et se tourna vers Lena. Il semblait peiné de devoir le faire, mais l'humaine ne pourrait pas participer à ses aventures, c'était trop dangereux… Sa verveine devrait bientôt être épuisée, elle n'en avait pas repris depuis un bout de temps. Il s'approcha d'elle, sous le regard curieux de Rebekah, mit ses mains sur ses épaules et vit ses pupilles se dilater.

« Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Je suis parti faire un voyage avec un ami. Je suis désolé Lena. »

Ses paupières se fermèrent une fraction de seconde. Elle secoua la tête et partit.

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Caroline était essoufflée, elle n'avait jamais autant couru de sa vie. Elle était déjà dans la forêt, les arbres lui faisant gentiment de l'ombre. La blonde se mit à marcher quand soudainement, elle fut plaquée au sol par une grosse masse. Elle gémit, essayant de sortir de cette étreinte et de se mettre au moins sur le dos pour apercevoir son adversaire. C'est alors qu'un visage s'approcha du sien pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Il faudra que je te fasse revoir tes réflex, sweetheart. »

La blonde soupira de soulagement. Klaus la laissa se tourner, mais il restait toujours au-dessus d'elle, aimant particulièrement leur proximité. Elle voyait dans son regard qu'il était furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il. »

Une brise de vent fit bouger le feuillage des gros arbres et le tronc des plus petits, au loin, des oiseaux chantonnaient devant ce temps radieux et leurs plumes se faisaient gentiment caresser par la fraîcheur de ce courant d'air.

« Qu'est-ce que TU fais là ?! Répondit la blonde.

- Caroline tu viens de te mettre en danger ! Tu te rends compte de ça ?

- Si je suis en danger, tu l'es aussi.

- Silas a besoin de moi pour faire le remède, contredit Klaus. Il ne me fera aucun mal !

- Oh et moi je suis inutile dans tout ça ?

- Oui ! »

Le regard de Caroline changea aussitôt, elle était vexée. Klaus le remarqua, il avait dit ça sur une impulsion et s'en voulait atrocement.

« Love… Je ne voulais p..

- Lâche-moi, exigea-t-elle.

- Je ne le pensais pas, continua-t-elle sans prêter attention à sa demande. Je suis en colère contre toi…

- Pas besoin de t'expliquer, je sais que j'ai toujours servi à rien de toute façon. Les seules fois où je servais c'était pour te distraire, je me sentais utile. »

Klaus la regarda profondément dans les yeux, il n'avait pas du tout pensé ce qu'il venait de dire et voilà qu'elle lui faisait un discours sur son « inutilité ».

« Tu sers Caroline, dit-il gentiment.

- Je sers à quoi ?

- Sweetheart, tu as une bien piètre estime de toi ! Tu es intelligente, tu nous seras d'une grande aide. Tu sais remonter le moral aux personnes qui sont désespérés. Tu as un talent fou Caroline. »

La blonde se calma et ferma les paupières. Techniquement, on ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit qu'elle était intelligente. L'Originel remarqua le changement dans son comportement et embrassa doucement sa joue.

Caroline rouvrit les yeux automatiquement, _que fait-il_ ? Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'hybride s'était relevé et lui tendait la main. La blonde sourit tristement et la prit, entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens pour se mettre sur pied. Une fois debout, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Mais que fais-tu ici ? Reprit-elle en changeant de sujet.

- Je voudrais voir Silas.

- Et il est là ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour apercevoir le vieux vampire, marchant tranquillement vers eux. Klaus se plaça devant Caroline et lui jeta un regard qui disait très clairement 'reste derrière moi'. Il avait une main sur son bras gauche.

« Je voudrais savoir où est Stefan Salvatore. »

Les yeux de Caroline dévisagèrent l'Originel, mais celui-ci restait focalisé sur Silas. La blonde fit immédiatement le lien…

« Oh, et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que nous avons besoin de son sang, répondit l'hybride.

- Vous prendrez le mien, c'est mon sosie après tout !

- Non, le tien ne fonctionnera pas, tu es un 'sosie Originel.' »

Silas soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retrouver Stefan. Klaus s'occupa à lui expliquer ce que Lesley lui avait raconté.

« Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas un autre de vos plans pour retrouver votre ami ?! »

Décidemment, nous venions de trouver pire que Klaus en matière de confiance.

« Parce que tu te vengerais, de toute façon, intervint Caroline. »

L'Originel lui lança un regard désapprobateur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle énerve Silas. Au contraire, le vampire éclata de rire, provoquant un frisson à la blonde.

« Vrai. Tu commences bien me connaître… En même temps c'est vrai, je suis resté deux ans à Mystic Falls, prétendant être votre ami en même temps que moi. »

Caroline baissa les yeux, honteuse de ne pas avoir reconnu Stefan.

« Dis-moi jeune fille, as-tu cru à un accident devant le décès de ta mère ? »

La blonde releva immédiatement la tête, elle se raidit et la main de Klaus lui fit quelques caresses pour qu'elle reste calme. Il savait très bien que ce sujet était incroyablement fragile.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

- 'Sa voiture a loupé un feu rouge', qu'est-ce qu'on peut inventer parfois… Considère-ça comme ma vengeance, car ma bonté t'a laissé partir, vu que ton amie est arrivée pour te sauver. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça…

- Tu as tué ma mère ?! »

La voix de Caroline était froide et elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids contre lui.

« Nous avons besoin de trouver Stefan, intervint Klaus en essayant de revenir sur le sujet principal, et comme je l'avais pressenti, tu sais où il est. »

Silas hocha la tête, il devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient raison.

« Très bien. Il est à Mystic Falls, à l'endroit où il devait jeter mon corps.

- Oh mon dieu, souffla la blonde en comprenant le triste sort de son meilleur ami.

- Je suppose que tu sais où c'est, dit Klaus vers Caroline, ok, nous allons partir aujourd'hui !

- N'oubliez pas que si vous n'êtes pas là le jour du…

- Je sais je sais, coupa l'Originel, tu vas déclencher une guerre et tout ça. »

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel, son arrogance d'Originel refaisant surface.

« C'est moi qui l'ai inventé. »

Puis il serra la blonde dans ses bras avant de s'élancer vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la route. Il préférait partir d'ici immédiatement avant que Silas ne revienne sur sa décision et décide de prendre Caroline jusqu'au fameux jour. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur la bordure de la forêt, Klaus lâcha la vampire.

Caroline se tourna vers lui, ses yeux embués de larmes prouvaient son choc quant aux nouvelles qu'elle avait apprises.

« Il a tué ma mère, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Et oh mon dieu… Stefan se noie depuis quinze ans ! Oh mon dieu Klaus ! »

La blonde retenait ses larmes, elle voulait être forte et prouver qu'elle n'était pas une pleurnicheuse. Seulement, Klaus le comprit et dit d'une voix douce :

« Tu peux pleurer Caroline, pas besoin de prétendre que tout va bien avec moi.

- Non, rentrons. »

Elle prit une grande respiration et commença à marcher sur la route. L'Originel secoua la tête et la suivit. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, sans parler, à écouter le chant des oiseaux. La blonde repensa à ce matin, la sensation de son sang dans sa gorge. L'Originel avait exactement les mêmes pensées.

Alors qu'ils avançaient tranquillement, Caroline décida de briser le silence.

« Non, dit-elle vers un hybride qui fronça les sourcils, je ne veux pas d'enfants. Je me suis faite à l'idée que je n'en aurais jamais Klaus, j'ai fait mon deuil de cette partie d'humanité. Quand j'étais humaine j'en voulais, je suis vampire, j'accepte de ne pas en avoir. »

L'Originel hocha la tête. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent et tous deux ressentir un électrochoc. Ils se regardèrent, repensant à leur échange intime de ce matin, mais la blonde détourna le regard et se racla la gorge, un peu gênée.

L'hybride comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler maintenant.

« C'était incroyablement stupide ce que tu as fait, dit-il. Silas aurait pu te capturer.

- Je sais. Mais toi aussi tu t'es mis en danger. »

Klaus s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Caroline remarqua le regard sérieux qu'il lui lançait.

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! Je suis immortel et le seul pieu qui peut me tuer est en ma possession. Alors que toi, il suffit d'un simple coup dans le cœur pour que ta vie te soit séparée ! »

La blonde ne répondit rien et reprit sa marche mais l'hybride n'était pas de cet avis, il lui prit son bras et la ramena vers lui.

« Promets-moi que tu ne seras plus aussi imprudente.

- J-Je…

- Promets le moi Caroline.

- Ok ok ! Je promets ! »

Les épaules de Klaus se baissèrent, signe de son soulagement et il lui fit un petit sourire.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi protecteur, reprit la vampire. Je sais me défendre. »

L'Originel leva les yeux au ciel et préféra ne pas répondre.

* * *

Toute la petite troupe se trouvait désormais dans la salle d'entraînement de Klaus et Caroline. Lesley avait été surprise de revoir les jumelles mais ne leur en voulaient pas de ce qu'elles lui avaient fait subir. Ce côté-là, elle ne le tenait qu'à elle, car son père les aurait tuées avec joie si elle avait refusé de les aider. La jeune fille se sentait un peu mieux, une conversation avec son Oncle Elijah avait été ouverte et l'Originel lui avait parlé de Kol et de Finn. Il lui disait que le cadet était toujours là pour rappeler à ses frères et sœur combien il existait. Lesley avait ri en entendant le caractère décrit de Kol, mais aussi ses défauts qui l'avaient poussé à se faire tuer par un gamin de seize ans. (…)

Elle avait été offusquée en apprenant que s'était les amis de Caroline qui avait tué son Oncle défunt mais Elijah lui avait dit que ce n'était pas complètement de la faute de la blonde, elle n'avait même pas été mise au courant et que c'était pourquoi il lui avait pardonné à elle, et seulement à elle. Il avait beau apprécié Elena, l'idée qu'elle ait tué son frère l'avait légèrement refroidi quant à devenir clément avec elle.

Lesley avait également retrouvé Rebekah et quelques embrassades joyeuses avaient été de mises. Les deux filles s'appréciaient énormément, et cette union affectueuse avait également rapproché Klaus et sa sœur. Car lorsqu'elle leur rendait visite, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec sa nièce.

Ils étaient donc tous réunis ici, Klaus parlait comme s'il était leur Alpha mais personne ne semblait le remarquer. Peut-être par habitudes du quotidien.

« Donc Rebekah, tu emmèneras Lesley en Nouvelles-Orléans pour retrouver la sorcière.

- Je peux le faire, déclara Elijah sereinement.

- Non, s'opposa Klaus. Car je voudrais également que Rebekah prenne du sang de Katerina. »

L'Originel se raidit.

« Je peux très bien le faire aussi, Katherine ne signifie plus rien pour moi. »

Moyennement convaincu, l'hybride le dévisagea un instant, puis soupira. Il hocha la tête, mais demanderait un peu plus tard à sa sœur de le surveiller, afin qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Il avait beau avoir une légère confiance en sa fratrie, il connaissait leurs points faibles.

« Nous prendrons le jet privée, déclara Klaus. »

Rebekah s'apprêta à protester mais le regard de son grand-frère l'en dissuada. Elle n'était pas venue en avion traditionnel mais dans celui de leur famille, qu'ils avaient acheté il y a déjà quelques années. L'hybride se tourna vers le Salvatore.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu souhaiterais retourner à Mystic Falls.

- Je souhaite surtout retrouver mon frère ! S'exclama Damon.

- Nous vous retrouverons une fois Stefan sortit de son bain, déclara Klaus en regardant Elijah, sans prêter attention à Damon, il faudra également surveiller celles-là. »

D'un coup de tête, il montra Amy et Nyla, leur petite sœur étant en train de se reposer dans la chambre de Lesley. Elijah acquiesça.

« Partons maintenant, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, reprit l'hybride. »

Klaus ne manqua pas le regard admiratif de Caroline. C'était vrai qu'il semblait si sûr de lui, et sa façon de gérer chaque tâche la surprenait assez. Il ressenti une grande fierté exploser dans sa poitrine. Cependant, il n'avait pas manqué son air désapprobateur en entendant son sarcasme sur son meilleur ami. Mais elle était désormais habituée et cela la gênait moins qu'avant.

L'Originel se déplaça vers la blonde et lui murmura :

« Le jet est au-dessus du toit, emmènes Damon avec toi, je vous rejoindrais. »

Caroline lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais partit tout de même avec le Salvatore. Alors que la salle commençait à se vider, Klaus rattrapa sa sœur de sa voix :

« Bekah ! »

Ils n'étaient désormais plus que deux. Les yeux de l'Originelle lui posèrent une question muette.

« Je voudrais que tu accompagnes Elijah, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque avec Katerina. »

La blonde hocha la tête.

« Tu ne nous fais pas assez confiance, tu sais, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- Je n'y peux rien, sourit-il tristement. Je préfère être sûr que tout fonctionne comme il faut.

- Je comprends, répondit sincèrement Rebekah en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais nous sommes de ton côté Nik, il faudra apprendre à avoir confiance en quelqu'un.

- Vous avez tous les deux essayé de me tuer.

- Mais nous ne l'avons pas fait. Et très franchement, tu sembles t'intéresser beaucoup plus à tout ce que _nous_ _avons essayé de faire contre toi_ mais pourtant pas à ce que _nous avons fait pour toi_. »

Klaus lui sourit gentiment.

« Prends soin de toi, little sister. »

Rebekah lui rendit son sourire avant de murmurer un :

« Toi aussi, Nik. »

_0_**O**_o_**0**_O_**o**_0_

Ils étaient tous les trois dans le jet familial des Mikaelson, Caroline ayant été impressionnée devant son envergure et son immensité pour un petit avion. Il semblait que leur famille possédait beaucoup de biens et la blonde ne se posait même pas la question du pourquoi du comment. Il y avait plusieurs sièges et ils étaient tous très espacés et arrangés pour le plus grand confort possible. La jeune femme s'était éloignée du Salvatore, sachant que celui-ci aurait besoin de temps seul pour se rendre à l'idée qu'il allait revoir son frère, surtout qu'il venait de quitter Lena…

Caroline vit une feuille vierge sur la tablette en plastique ouverte devant elle. Elle fit un petit sourire et prit le crayon qui n'était pas très loin. Elle devina que Klaus avait dû mettre sa touche personnelle dans cet engin. Aux fils des années, la blonde avait appris à dessiner, même si son talent n'était pas encore exceptionnel et ne rivalisait pas avec celui de l'hybride, elle se débrouillait tout de même assez bien.

Klaus s'était précautionneusement rapproché d'elle, la voyant sortir un crayon d'une poche d'un des sièges, il avait été intrigué par son attention. Elle semblait ne pas remarquer qu'il était juste derrière elle, comment lui en vouloir cette fois-ci ? Lui-même était dans un autre monde lorsqu'il peignait ou dessinait.

Il remarqua tout de suite sa peine à faire une bonne tête pour le cheval qu'elle avait essayé de reproduire, et surtout qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bien gommer ses traits.

« Tu dois faire des traits de crayons plus légers, love. »

La blonde sursauta et mit une main sur son cœur en expirant fortement.

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Klaus s'assit dans un des sièges libres à côté d'elle.

« Il faut que tu changes de feuille, dit-il, se focalisant sur son dessin amoché. Tu n'arriveras jamais à gommer ça. »

Une fois sa phrase mise en pratique, l'Originel prit un deuxième crayon afin de lui montrer. Son trait était à peine percevable.

« Mais comment peux-tu voir ce que tu dessines ?

- Avec tes yeux. »

La blonde secoua la tête.

« Tu dois d'abord former des éclipses, love. La tête d'un cheval est généralement faite de deux ronds qui se rejoignent. Un plus grand… »

Il dessinait en même temps qu'il parlait.

« … Et un au-dessous plus petit en forme ovale pour former le museau. Ce sont des bases qui t'aideront à créer un personnage pour qu'il soit réel. Tiens, essaies. »

Caroline lui sourit nerveusement et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. L'hybride se colla un peu plus à elle, profitant de son talent pour se rapprocher de la blonde.

De bonnes heures passèrent ainsi, où l'Originel apprenait à Caroline à bien dessiner un cheval. La vampire posa le crayon et se tourna vers lui :

« Comment peux-tu être aussi patient ?! Ça fait plus de deux heures que nous sommes sur le corps du cheval !

- Un bon dessin doit être fait de la manière la plus lente possible, surtout quand tu as le temps de le faire. Si tu es pressé, tu peux avancer tes coups de crayons mais il faut vraiment être doué.

- Tu n'es pas censé être l'Originel le plus impatient du monde ? Dit-elle avec une lueur taquine. »

Klaus comprit immédiatement le jeu qui venait d'être lancé. Il se pencha vers elle, de fait que son nez frôla sa peau et de sa voix veloutée, il lui chuchota :

« Si tu savais toute la patiente dont je fais preuve envers toi, tu serais bien étonnée. »

Inconsciemment, Caroline baissa son regard vers ses cuisses avant de le relever aussitôt, légèrement honteuse.

**Veuillez-vous accrocher, nous arrivons à Mystic Falls avec un peu d'avance. **Disait le commandant de bord.

Klaus se raidit, il savait que lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés, Caroline aurait un choix à faire, le même choix qu'il y a quinze ans…

"**Si tu aimes deux personnes, choisis la deuxième, car si tu étais vraiment amoureuse de la première tu ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de la deuxième**."

* * *

J'aime moyennement ce chapitre, mais j'ai hâte de commencer l'autre ! J'espère que je me suis faite pardonnée pour la taille du précédent et l'entraînement que peu ont aimé.

**S'il vous plaît**, dîtes-moi ce qui ne vous plaît pas (ou ce qui vous plaît, ça me fera plaisir.) Mon histoire prend une tournure dans le Klaroline qui devient vraiment imaginaire donc dîtes-moi si ça vous dérange... C'est de la pure fanfiction et je prévoie bientôt le grand rapprochement.

* * *

Les Mabekah, je tiens à ma vie, donc pardonnez-moi... Please ?

* * *

Bisous à toutes x3


	11. Chapitre 11 -Leçon Imprévue-

Hiatus de deux mois je crois... Pardonnez-moi, ça n'avait jamais été mon intention de vous laisser soudainement tomber, mais la rentrée s'est avérée être plus difficile que je l'avais pensé et le cours de ma vie a simplement repris. D'où mon manque de temps et d'imagination pour faire un long chapitre comme celui-ci !

HEUREUSEMENT; cette nuit, j'ai eu une cousine et j'ai tout de suite retrouvé mon envie pour cette fiction ! Je suis tellement contente :D Elle s'appelle Léa... Vu qu'il est minuit, elle a désormais deux jours ! xD Mais bref, je m'éloigne du sujet !

Je vais être honnête, ce début peut être un peu soûlant, mais je pense que vous allez apprécier la fin !

* * *

_**Réponses à toutes les reviews :**_

- **Klaroline66** : Oui, on l'attendait celui-là hein ? x3 Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil ! Je suis tellement désolée pour le retard !

- **MarieEdward** : Je suis désolée pour ton Mabekah, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour te donner ta petite dose quand même. J'ai d'ailleurs bien aimé, dans le 5x01, leur moment complice... Donc je remets un peu en doute ma Team x3 Tu vas être contente, dans ce chapitre, j'ai triplé le Klaro XD ! Je rigole, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^

- **lolochou** : Coucou toi ! Encore un très long chapitre, j'espère que ça ne te fait pas peur x3 Dans ce chapitre là, tu vas vouloir tuer Damon. Je n'en dis pas plus ! Et je pense que tu l'as bien pris ;D Désolée pour le retard, gros bisous ^o^

- **YourDreams** : Pouah toi-même è.é ! T'as du pot toi, on se parle tout le temps... J'ai bien aimé le Mabekah du 5x01 alors je me demande si je ne serais pas en train de changer de Team... Beaucoup de moments Klaroline ? Pauvre choute ! Hmmm, j'ai mis deux mois à écrire ce chapitre, tu considères que je me suis dépêchée ? XD

- **Pila** : Sérieusement, j'avais prévu une longue réponse mais j'ai tellement la flemme de réécrire tout ce que je voulais te dire. Tu ne fais que commenter négativement sans donner de conseils. Je trouve donc ta review sans aucune utilité et a pour but de simplement rabaisser l'auteure ou de le démotiver. J'ai regardé la saison 1 de Game Of Thrones mais ça m'a amplement suffit. Personnellement, je n'y vois que du sexe... (Les bouquins sont meilleurs, mais la série est pourrie.) Je passe tellement de temps à répondre aux reviews que je ne vais pas m'étirer sur celle d'une fille qui n'apprécie pas mon travail (et qui pourtant, s'est ''forcée'' à lire 10 chapitres juste pour pouvoir critiquer), bref je suis fatiguée en plus x)... Donc, bonne journée et au revoir :)

- **Klaroline** : Hey ! ^o^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, le voici, même si c'est plus le "petit rapprochement" là XD Je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue !

- **TheOriginalsWithKlaus** : Coucou ! Ca fait longtemps :/ Tu as complètement raison, goodbye Tyler ! Moment moins hot mais beaucoup plus mignons ! J'espère que tu vas les aimer ^o^.

- **Lea Michaelson**: Merci beaucoup ! :)

- **justine** : Wow O.O ! Bravo, tu gagnes la review la plus grande de toute l'histoire des reviews XD Lol je plaisante ! Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue. Tu as complètement raison et j'espère que dans ce chapitre tu ressentiras ces mêmes émotions et que je réussirais à te faire rentrer dans l'histoire :D Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et je te souhaite une bonne journée ! Gros bisous !

- **Guimauve** : Thanks ! ^-^

- **Guest** : I will... The next time XD

- **XxDreamxX** : Merci beaucoup, tu es vraiment gentille. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, chacun ses avis ;D

- **Mel023** : Je pense que je ne vais pas non plus complètement vous abandonner ;) Depuis le 5x01, j'ai un petit doute à propos de tout ça, parce que j'ai bien aimé le Mabekah là-dedans. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^o^

- **floriane13** : Tu peux m'appeler Chupa' si tu veux :) C'est pas encore "THE", mais c'est quand même pas mal comme rapprochement :rire:... Tu comprendras XD Désolée pour le retard, d'habitude je poste une fois par semaine, mais en plus là c'est un plutôt gros chapitre donc... J'ai mis plus de temps à le faire ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! :D

- **Naruto3** : Tu es trop gentil ^^ Que de compliments ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Merci pour tes avis et ton soutien ! A bientôt j'espère :D

- **Klaus' Sweetheart**: Je crois bien que tu vas vouloir tuer Damon à plusieurs reprises dans ce chapitre XD Le retour de Stefan ne va pas être tout rose, tu t'en doutes. D'ailleurs j'ai tout fait pour essayer de m'écarter le plus de la série ! Merci pour ta review ^o^

- **XxLegend-AutomnexX**: Les citations ? Ouais c'est plutôt des phrases que des citations, parfois j'en invente aussi x3 C'est gentil tout ça ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre là aussi, surtout après le hiatus que je vous ai fait subir lol ! Gros Bisousss :)

- **Caalypso94** : Tu m'étonnes, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai tardé à les mettre ensemble ces deux-là XD Je suis pire que JP Lol ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère te revoir bientôt ! Bye x3

- **Klaroline4ever** : Il va pas avoir la grande pêche notre Stefan x) J'adore faire souffrir mes persos !

- **CordonBleu** : Moi aussi je lis beaucoup de fictions Harry Potter ! On ne s'en lasse pas hein ? J'adore ton nom, très original XD

- **GilmoreGossip** : J'espère que tu ne t'es pas forcée pour me faire plaisir toi... C'est vrai que l'idée du bébé est tombé de nulle part donc c'est assez difficile de l'accepter mais j'essaie justement de l'adapter afin que ça ne face pas trop... Trop guimauve et changé Klaus en un gros bisounours XD ! Merci pour ta review ;) Et désolée pour le retard !

- **nightmare2054** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire te plaît et je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour 'udapter' ma fic ! D'habitude je publie une fois par semaine mais c'est vrai que j'ai eu quelques empêchements ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies leur relation, puisque je ne suis pas très gentille avec mes persos XD Je te souhaite une bonne journée ! ^o^

* * *

C'est pourquoi je vous aime, je viens de passer 34 minutes à répondre à vos reviews ! :D Love You Guys ! x3

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

Le jet atterrit rapidement sur une piste tandis que Caroline regardait le dessin inachevé de son cheval. Sa nature perfectionniste avait envie de le finir mais devant les agitations de l'appareil et des nombreuses secousses pour se poser au sol, la blonde dû se résigner à rester assise dans son siège sans bouger, Klaus toujours à ses côtés, l'observant avec attention.

« Tu as appris à dessiner ? Demanda-t-il curieusement, sans grande importance pour l'avion qui atterrissait. »

Il avait d'ailleurs hypnotisé le pilote pour les faire arriver dans une forêt de Mystic Falls, le danger de cette décision ne le faisant même pas frémir. Caroline le regarda, puis un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

« Les bases, oui. Pendant que nous étions dans les montagnes avec Tyler, je prenais des cours dans une ville assez éloignée. Histoire de m'occuper la journée. »

Klaus hocha la tête, il était assez en colère devant le comportement du jeune hybride, comment osait-il la mettre entre parenthèse ? La vampire perçut sa pensée.

« Il avait des problèmes à régler avec la meute, Klaus. Je… Je comprenais. Et puis j'aime beaucoup tous les cours que j'ai pris.

- ''Tous les cours que tu as pris ?'' S'interrogea l'Originel. Ce n'est pas seulement le dessin n'est-ce pas ? »

Caroline baissa les yeux, confirmant son hypothèse. Qu'avait-elle pu apprendre d'autre ? L'avion se stabilisa enfin, à travers le hublot ils pouvaient constater qu'ils étaient dans un champ de blé. Bon, au moins ils étaient à Mystic Falls !

« Ce n'est pas une piste d'atterrissage, dit la blonde vers Klaus.

- Ça nous fait gagner du temps, love.

- C'est dangereux !

- Nous sommes des vampires, ce n'est pas ça qui nous aurait tué !

- Si l'avion avait été en flammes… »

**Vous êtes arrivés à destination**, fit une voix, interrompant la jeune femme.

« … Mais il ne l'a pas été, continua à sa place l'hybride en se levant. Salvatore, rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es là déjà ? »

Il venait d'arriver au niveau de Damon qui lui lança un regard noir.

« Pour mon frère ! »

Klaus n'y prêta pas attention, n'ayant pas vraiment attendu de réponse à sa question, il ouvrit la porte du jet et incita Caroline à le rejoindre. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel devant son attitude mais finit par marcher vers lui. L'Originel prit sans prévenir, la jeune femme dans ses bras, telle une princesse et sauta de l'appareil, se réceptionnant sur ses pieds.

Lorsqu'il remarqua immédiatement ce qu'il venait de faire, un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage, surtout lorsqu'il vit l'air ahuri de Caroline.

Klaus la reposa délicatement tandis que ses yeux bleus ne le lâchaient pas une seconde. Il leva la tête pour voir Damon, encore dans le jet, hésitant. L'hybride décida de ne pas y prêter attention, après tout le Salvatore n'avait pas été invité, il s'était incrusté. Il marcha devant lui, longeant les longues tiges de blés alors que la vampire le dévisageait toujours après son acte.

Damon se décida finalement à sauter, atterrissant à côté de Caroline.

« On peut dire que tu sais choisir tes hommes Blondie, dit-il avant de suivre l'Originel. »

Techniquement, sa remarque était juste, la jeune femme avait toujours eu un faible pour les hommes qui renfermaient un côté sombre malgré les apparences, qui apportaient une légère touche d'aventure et de danger dans sa vie, un peu bad-boy. Matt avait été l'exception, lui était doux et tendre, leur relation avait été totalement innocente. Un amour de lycée, et le jeune garçon avait su lui faire reprendre confiance en elle, dans ses moments douloureux, à ne jamais être acceptée et toujours ignorée.

Bien sûr, Caroline savait qu'elle était encore passée derrière Elena en étant avec Matt, c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle savait que leur amourette n'aurait pas duré. Malgré ce qu'on pouvait dire sur sa relation avec Stefan, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de nier toutes les hypothèses, car de toute façon, elle refusait de passer une seconde fois derrière sa 'meilleure amie.' Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait il y a quinze ans, elle n'avait plus jamais repensé à tout cela depuis aujourd'hui…

Klaus avançait tranquillement, se doutant qu'il était probablement suivit par les deux vampires, à croire que ce champ de blé n'avait pas de fin ! Soudain, il sentit une présence à côté de lui. L'hybride n'eût même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour réaliser que c'était Caroline. Damon avait pris un autre chemin, n'aimant pas complètement être avec eux deux. Il faut dire qu'il avait lui-aussi, toujours été plus-ou-moins habitué à la solitude, en particulier lorsqu'Elena était morte.

« Ce matin… Commença maladroitement la blonde, j-je… »

L'Originel se tourna vers elle avec un sourire, se rappelant le goût exquis de son sang qui pénétrait sa gorge. Il continuait de marcher tranquillement et Caroline eût envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire satisfait et bien trop prétentieux. Elle essayait de se confier et lui ne faisait que sourire bêtement !

« Oui ? Demanda innocemment l'hybride.

- Hm. Laisse-tomber. »

Klaus se mit à rire devant sa gêne et s'arrêta soudainement, surprenant la vampire qui fit de même pour rester à sa hauteur. Il prit un air sérieux et enfouit son regard dans le sien.

« Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup apprécié, sweetheart, avoua-t-il. »

La blonde se raidit en remarquant l'emplacement de sa main sur sa joue. Comment avait-elle atterrit ici ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. L'hybride sourit en constatant qu'elle semblait complètement hypnotisée par son regard. Il en profita donc pour tenter sa chance.

Doucement, il s'approcha de ses lèvres, se remémorant lentement sa langue nettoyeuse des dernières traces de sang. Une montée de salive s'incrusta dans sa bouche à cette douce pensée. Ses yeux ne la lâchaient pas, lui laissant le choix de s'enfuir ou de le laisser continuer. Ils y étaient presque, ses lèvres descendant doucement pour finir par frôler délicatement celles de la jeune blonde. Il la sentait retenir sa respiration et ses paupières se fermèrent pour simple réponse. Klaus fit un faible sourire en mettant sa main sous son menton. Ils partageaient leurs souffles qui se faisaient plus pressants, lorsqu'une voix dérangeuse se fit malheureusement entendre :

« Par-là, il y a une route ! S'écria Damon sans se rendre compte de rien. »

Caroline rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se décala de l'Originel, qui sut que ce moment venait de s'envoler. Il lui fallut tout son self contrôle pour s'empêcher d'étriper le Salvatore sur le champ. (Bing, un nouveau mauvais jeu de mot dans mon répertoire !). Ils échangèrent un regard intense, tous les deux, Damon se doutant peu à peu qu'il venait de s'interposer dans un moment assez intime. Puis finalement, Klaus passa devant le 'jeune' homme et se dirigea vers ladite route.

Caroline regarda le vampire, perdue dans ses émotions. Elle ressentait une grande frustration, et prise d'une impulsion, elle fila devant Damon et le gifla. Surpris, celui-ci ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? S'écria-t-il en touchant sa joue.

- Tu es vraiment un abruti !

- Et toi tu es vraiment Blonde ! Superficielle et toujours à vouloir te mêler des affaires de autres ! »

Caroline se raidit, se rappelant que l'Elena sans humanité lui avait déclaré la même chose sans aucun remords, il y a déjà plusieurs années. Ses souvenirs étaient intacts, car ce jour l'avait marqué.

« J'ai changé, rétorqua-t-elle, alors que toi tu restes l'abruti que tu as toujours été !

- Et ça te vient comme ça ? D'un seul coup ? Sérieusement Caroline, pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ?

- Parce que… »

_Parce que nous allions nous embrasser_, se dit Caroline. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait eu envie de cela, de se jeter dans ses bras, d'encercler sa taille pour que sa main se balade dans ses cheveux et ravage sa bouche de ses lèvres. La blonde avait simplement envie de lui. Et il venait de gâcher le moment qui se présentait.

Caroline se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, puis se remit à marcher, écrasant quelques cailloux et effleurant du bout des doigts les tiges de blés.

**_0_****O****_o_****0****_O_****o****_0_**

Rebekah déposa ses affaires sur son lit avec un soupir las. Les louves étaient déjà dans la chambre de leur petite sœur malade et Lesley rangeait sa valise dans son placard en retrouvant peu à peu sa chambre. L'Originelle maudissait Nik de l'avoir laissée avec les 'enfants', mais elle savait qu'il comptait sur elle pour surveiller Elijah. L'Originelle avait confiance en lui, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter… Après tout, Klaus leur avait demandé de prendre du sang de son précieux sosie bien gardé pendant quinze années. Il avait demandé à une sorcière pour faire ralentir sa vieillesse. De fait que Katerina n'avait seulement qu'une vingtaine d'années, contrairement à Matt. Elle avait encore la même apparence de jeunesse qu'elle avait préservée pendant plus de 500 ans.

« Bekah ? »

L'Originelle se retourna pour trouver Lesley à l'embouchure de sa porte.

« Oui ?

- Je pense que nous devrions aller voir la sorcière, le temps presse et nous n'avons pas le temps de rester ici toute la journée.

- Tu as raison, nous irons ensuite chercher Katherine.

- Personne ne m'a toujours rien dit sur elle…

- Je te raconterais en cours de route, go ! »

Les filles étaient sur le chemin, Lesley sachant exactement où habitait Sophie Devereau, après tout elle était restée chez elle pendant de longues heures interminables à étudier, tandis que son père était en prétendu « voyage d'affaires ». Rebekah en profita pour lui compter le passé de Katherine, sa fuite, sa famille assassinée par Klaus. La blonde était restée muette depuis qu'elle avait appris que son père avait tué une enfant et deux innocents par simple vengeance personnelle.

Finalement, elles se trouvaient désormais devant la porte de la sorcière. Doucement, la jeune louve s'approcha pour frapper.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant alors une femme au regard intrigué.

« Lesley ? L'interrogea-t-elle, plus que surprise de revoir l'adolescente. Je pensais que vous étiez partis en vacances ?

- Nous avons besoin de ton aide, répondit-elle sans prêter attention à ses questions.

- Entrez. »

La blonde soupira avant de faire les pas qui la mèneraient à l'intérieur de la demeure. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Sophie pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'était pas sa mère. Lesley avait été élevée par cette sorcière compétente qui ne savait pas lui donner l'amour qu'elle aurait voulue avoir. Elle aurait simplement aimé connaître l'amour maternel.

« Donc, reprit Sophie lorsque les filles furent installées dans la pièce, comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Lesley baissa les yeux, se demandant par où commencer. Mais une étincelle brilla dans le regard de la sorcière et elle sourit :

« Ahah j'en étais sûre ! Je savais que tu aurais des pouvoirs que tu n'arriverais pas à gérer toute seule ! Raconte-moi !

- Je vois les morts.

- Hm...

- Je peux communiquer avec eux lorsque quelqu'un me tue. Mais on m'a dit que je devais étendre mes capacités et que je n'aurais pas besoin de… Hm… 'Mourir', pour parler avec eux. »

Elle préféra passer outre sa définition de « eux ».

« Intéressant ! Je crois savoir ce que tu as, et surtout, ce qu'il te faut ! »

**_0_****O****_o_****0****_O_****o****_0_**

La route mena le petit groupe de trois vers le village tant voulue de Mystic Falls. Damon paradait fièrement pour avoir remarqué le chemin, Klaus avait un air grave et Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cet éventuel baiser qui lui avait filé entre les doigts. Ses pensées dérivaient sur le goût qu'aurait pu avoir les lèvres de l'Originel. Sa bouche était-elle plutôt douce ou brute ? Brute sûrement. Mais pourquoi pas douce ? Après tout Klaus avait beau paraître costaud, au fond, il n'était qu'un petit chiot égaré. (_N-A : … Notez le clin d'œil D_)

Arrivés dans la ville, les trois vampires s'arrêtèrent et étudièrent leur position. Leurs vêtements étaient assez sals, les heures de marches les avaient fait transpirer, et leurs chaussures étaient couvertes de boues. On était dans l'après-midi, vers 18h30 et le soleil était déjà bien descendu dans le ciel, même s'il lui restait un bout de chemin à parcourir.

Ils auraient pu se disperser, aller se changer et retrouver une hygiène convenable, mais la vie de Stefan était bien plus importante que des vêtements sans transpirations.

« Nous pouvons aller chez moi, dit Caroline en brisant le silence. J'ai laissé ma voiture là-bas depuis toutes ces années, je n'en avais plus vraiment besoin. »

Klaus la regarda d'un œil interrogateur, fronçant les sourcils devant sa phrase.

« Au manoir ? »

Cela lui paraissait évident, mais Caroline secoua la tête.

« Non, chez moi.

- Je pensais que ta maison était …

- J'ai menti.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

- Pourquoi ? Répéta Klaus d'une voix forte.

- S'il vous plaît ! Intervint Damon, levant les yeux au ciel. Pouvons-nous simplement y aller ? Dois-je vous rappeler où est Stefan ? »

Le rappel de son meilleur ami ramena Caroline sur Terre et elle ne fit pas attention aux deux hommes, se contentant de marcher vers son quartier qui était à un quart d'heures de la ville.

Lorsque les trois vampires arrivèrent devant la maison, Klaus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le piteux état de celle-ci. Damon ne semblait en rien surpris, contrairement à l'Originel, et se contenta de se diriger vers la fameuse voiture qui avait l'air non-utilisée depuis un certain temps. Mais elle n'était pas démodée, même si la technologie évoluait.

La demeure était sans plafond, ce qui intrigua d'autant plus l'hybride qui s'apprêtait déjà à rentrer, pour explorer plus précisément les lieux. Mais Caroline lui prit le bras, l'entourant de sa main.

« Tu ne veux pas voir ça, assura-t-elle. »

L'Originel posa son regard sur elle, mais sa curiosité le poussait à bout, et il ignora les protestations de la jeune femme pour rentrer.

Aussitôt dedans, il ne put que constater les délabrements des murs et les tâches de sangs qui n'avaient pas été nettoyées ou qui laissaient un gros rond noir dans le tapis. Il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il reconnut immédiatement le parfum frais de sa douce Caroline. Elle ne pipait mot, le laissant observer chaque recoin et attendant ses futures questions qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Klaus se dirigea vers la cuisine, marchant lentement et veillant à ne pas écraser les objets qui avaient été fracassés sur le sol, des lampes, des vases, même certains meubles étaient tournés dans un angle étrange, comme si on les avait poussés dans une violente course poursuite.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, l'Originel ne put que remarquer les rideaux déchirés et le réfrigérateur ouvert, laissant apparaître des boîtes avariées de plusieurs années.

Il finit par se tourner vers la blonde, qui avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant son regard soucieux. Ils savaient tous les deux quelle était la question : que s'est-il passé ? Caroline finit par soupirer et regarder le sol d'un air embarrassé et honteux. Klaus mit sa main sous son menton et lui releva la tête lentement, l'obligeant à la regarder.

Sa bouche ne s'ouvrait pas pour lui poser _la_ question, mais ses yeux l'interrogeaient à sa place.

« Ne prends plus jamais cet air avec moi, love. »

Il se mit à lui caresser le menton lentement, de son pouce, la faisant fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

« Elena est morte en me sauvant… »

L'Originel continua à l'observer, attendant la suite, approchant sa tête vers elle pour mieux entendre ses chuchotements. Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, il remarqua immédiatement la lueur triste qui y régnait.

« Mais il fallait d'abord me capturer. Silas est venu chez moi… Il a essayé de s'en prendre à ma mère mais je lui ai dit de partir en voiture, de s'en aller, de s'échapper. Je ne savais pas qu'il irait la traquer ensuite. »

L'hybride appuya sa tempe contre la tête de la belle blonde, profitant de son accord face à cette proximité. Ils savaient que quelque chose avait changé depuis que les deux étaient partis de Mystic Falls jusqu'à arriver à Rome.

« Montre-moi, murmura-t-il. »

Leurs yeux se trouvèrent, et Caroline remarqua l'insistance de son regard. Quelque peu résignée, mais aussi désireuse de libérer ce qu'elle gardait depuis quinze ans, elle se mit à lui montrer d'elle-même ce qu'elle avait vécu.

_Flash-Back. _

_Dans la maison, la tasse de thé réchauffait les mains de la vampire. Sa mère à ses côtés, elle parlait des récents évènements, du maire qui avait organisé une soirée dans le manoir Lockwood. Lorsque soudainement, une porte fut fracassée. La blonde se releva instantanément de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'entrée. _

_Quand elle remarqua la personne qui s'y dressait, elle s'empressa de prévenir sa mère et la poussa pour qu'elle sorte par derrière. Silas marchait tranquillement, comme si ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, même si un sourire malsain transformait le visage poupin de Stefan, en un visage diabolique. _

_Caroline se mit à courir, écartant des meubles pour rejoindre la cuisine. Elle remarqua une lampe et eût la même idée que Klaus à une époque… Elle prit donc la rampe de la lampe et la fit rentrer dans le corps de Silas avec un peu trop de facilité à son goût. Il se contenta de grogner de mépris et de gêne._

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela, déclara-t-il simplement alors que du sang dégoulinait sur le tapis. »_

_Il retira la lampe de son ventre et se mit à essayer de l'attraper par derrière mais elle réussit à l'éviter et courut vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la cuisine. Dans un geste stupide pour prendre la fuite, elle ouvrit la porte du frigo afin qu'il ne puisse pas être physiquement proche d'elle. Bien sûr, il se contenta de contourner l'objet et agrippa ses hanches. Mais la blonde s'était accrochée aux rideaux, refusant de se laisser traîner comme si elle était réduite aux forces humaines._

_« Fini de jouer, soupira-t-il avant de lui casser la nuque. »_

_Fin du Flash-back._

Klaus ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa belle, une petite étincelle faisant briller ses globes bleus. Il avait envi de la réconforter, de vouloir lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait traversé. Il s'approcha lentement de sa bouche mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser ses lèvres sur elle, une voix grave résonna :

« Que faîtes-vous bon sang ? Ça fait trois heures que je vous attends ! Cria Damon. »

L'hybride soupira, agacé. Néanmoins, il fit un faible sourire devant le rire de Caroline, qui l'observait d'un air amusé, comprenant pourquoi il devenait rouge de colère. Elle s'approcha de la commissure de ses lèvres pour y déposer un rapide baiser et repartit vers la voiture.

Confus, Klaus toucha l'endroit où sa blonde venait de l'embrasser. Sa colère semblait avoir disparue. Semblait. Car lorsqu'il arriva devant Damon, il décida de se débarrasser de son inutilité en un coup de nuque. Un petit « crac » résonna et Caroline ne stoppait pas les « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » L'Originel secoua la tête et lui fit un sourire éloquent :

« On y va ? »

Roulant des yeux devant son comportement, Caroline s'installa dans le siège passager après un regard vers Damon, qui était étendu mort –provisoirement- sur le sol. Après tout une petite sieste ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle aussi était frustrée.

**_0_****O****_o_****0****_O_****o****_0_**

« Très bien, essaies. »

Sophie observait la scène devant elle, excitée par les évènements. Lesley était au milieu des bougies, Rebekah la regardait d'un air soucieux. Si des personnes rentraient dans le cercle, ils seraient _a priori_ capables de voir eux aussi les morts. Voilà pourquoi notre blonde Originelle avait décidé de rester près de sa nièce.

« Souffle et concentre-toi, continua Sophie. Ferme les yeux. »

Lesley fit ce qu'il lui était demandé, pensant fortement aux fantômes. Aussitôt, les fenêtres furent ouvertes et une rafale de vent brossa les cheveux des trois jeunes femmes qui se tenaient dans le salon. La blonde avait les yeux fermés, ses paupières pressées avec force tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur les morts qu'elle avait rencontré.

Cependant, les bougies s'éteignirent d'un seul coup et l'air frais fut remplacé par la chaleur du feu qui se remit à crépiter, contrairement à toute à l'heure, où le vent l'avait rapetissé.

Lesley ouvrit les yeux, déçue.

« Je ne comprends pas. J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé. »

Sophie soupira mais son optimisme était toujours là :

« Peut-être qu'il te faut plus d'entraînement, mais je ne vois pas comm… »

Soudain, son air changea et son visage se crispa une seconde avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers sa bibliothèque de sorcière et ouvre un petit grimoire :

« C'est ça, déclara-t-elle en le lisant, il faut que tu prononces les mots qui justifient ta demande. »

Lesley la regardait, perplexe.

« Pardon ?

- Tu dois expliquer pourquoi tu veux les voir. Dans le pire des cas, un vampire devra te briser la nuque.

- Ok je préfère réessayer. »

La jeune fille refit les mêmes gestes, le vent revenant peu à peu. C'est alors qu'elle commença sa justification :

« Je souhaiterais voir les morts et ainsi connaître le deuxième ingrédient pour le remède. »

Tout devint calme dans la pièce, un silence pesant régnait et personne n'osait le rompre. Soudainement, une silhouette apparut au centre du cercle et les bougies se rallumèrent d'un coup, Rebekah se rapprocha de Lesley, son cœur battant plus vite à l'idée de voir son frère. Mais ce n'était ni Kol, ni Finn qui apparut. Seulement une jeune femme brune avec un sourire chaleureux.

Le sourire chaleureux que Rebekah détestait tellement.

« Elena, dit-elle simplement, malgré sa déception frappante dans ses yeux.

- Bonjour Rebekah. Sophie, elle fit un salut rapide vers la sorcière avant de reposer son regard sur la louve, Lesley.

- Bonjour, répondit la blonde. »

Elle essayait de se rappeler pourquoi le nom 'Elena' lui semblait familier.

« Que fais-tu ici, répliqua Rebekah, tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici !

- Je suis là pour aider, dit Elena, toujours sereine, et étant donné que Caroline est avec vous, et que la vie de Stefan est en jeu, il se trouve que j'ai, au contraire, le droit d'être ici. Même si je déteste l'idée que ton frère fréquente mon amie, je me dois de vous apporter mon aide.

- Que c'est aimable de ta part…

- Que sais-tu sur le remède ? S'empressa de demander la louve pour éviter une probable dispute. »

Elena posa les yeux sur elle, on pouvait constater qu'elle n'était pas fan de Lesley. Peut-être à cause de ses parents, qui, tous les deux, avaient mis un certain désordre dans sa vie ou celle de ses ami(e)s.

« Le deuxième ingrédient est assez particulier… Es-tu prête pour ça ?

- Pour 'quoi' ?! S'impatienta la jeune fille.

- Je ne peux pas te le montrer ni t'en parler.

- Comme c'est pratique, intervint Rebekah.

- Je suis prête.

- Tu es sûre ? »

Elena avait un regard triste. Lesley releva fièrement la tête.

« Oui. »

Alors la brune ferma les yeux, récita quelques paroles et Lesley se mit à scintiller.

« C'est quoi ce…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Elena ? Cria Rebekah.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sophie qui n'était pas dans le cercle.

- Rebekah ! Cria Lesley avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. »

**_0_****O****_o_****0****_O_****o****_0_**

Sur la route, Caroline observait sa propre voiture, la redécouvrant lentement. En remarquant ce qu'elle faisait, Klaus tourna deux secondes la tête vers elle. La blonde se contenta de sourire.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici depuis un bout de temps. Je suis pratiquement sûre que je pourrais m'étonner moi-même. »

Suite à cette phrase, elle se mit à fouiller dans la boîte à gants et retrouva plusieurs choses intéressantes telles qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil stylées, une écharpe beige très classe ainsi qu'une boîte de préservatifs. Ce qui attira bien évidemment l'attention de notre cher hybride, qui leva les sourcils d'une manière suggestive en voyant ce qu'elle tenait.

« Avant que ma mère ne sache pour mon vampirisme, elle m'obligeait à garder une boîte au cas où. Dit-elle innocemment, essayant d'empêcher une montée de rouge s'installer sur ses joues.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Tu pensais trop fort. »

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'endroit que Caroline avait décrit à Klaus et la voiture s'arrêta progressivement. Il faisait désormais nuit et les deux vampires soupirèrent en même temps. Ils se regardèrent en souriant de cet instant synchro. Puis, alors que la blonde allait ouvrir sa portière, celle-ci fut brusquement ouverte pour laisser le visage familier de Klaus flotter devant elle. Elle se contenta de sourire devant ses petites manières.

Ils se dirigèrent précautionneusement vers la grande marée d'eau en dessous de la colline et jetèrent quelques regards peu enthousiastes devant l'idée de sauter. Klaus enleva sa veste, puis son T-shirt. Caroline l'admira pendant une courte seconde avant de revenir à la réalité :

« Que fais-tu ?

- Ce que j'ai l'air de faire. Je vais sauter.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Reste-ici. »

Il avait un air grave plaqué sur le visage, mais Caroline refusait d'attendre ici comme une idiote.

« Non, je vais venir avec toi.

- Hors de question.

- Klaus ! Se plaignit la blonde.

- Caroline. Répliqua l'Originel en se prêtant au jeu. »

La jeune vampire grogna, puis croisa les bras. L'hybride finit par esquisser un faible sourire devant son air boudeur. Il s'approcha d'elle, de fait qu'elle releva la tête avec intrigue. Puis Klaus termina dans son élan par un léger baiser sur la tempe de sa belle.

« Ça va aller, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Non, dit-elle doucement, j'ai peur pour toi. »

Il la dévisagea, au fond, la blonde ne savait combien chacune parole avait une emprise sur lui. Son cœur le serra et ses yeux la dévisagèrent avec bonheur et intrigue. Venant de Caroline, cela équivalait à une déclaration d'amour ! Il se reprit bien vite, ses pensées étaient persuadées qu'il avait rêvé de cette phrase.

« Il fait nuit, reprit-elle, c'est dangereux ! On pourrait attendre que le jour se lève et hypnotiser des gens qui…

- La situation dans laquelle nous sommes ne nous permet pas de perdre du temps, sweetheart. De plus, je pensais que tu souhaitais revoir ton ami ?

- Bien sûr que je le souhaite ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre dans le processus ! »

Caroline venait de lancer la balle de bowling, déjà deux quilles d'un coup ! Klaus ignora ses répliques et lui fit un léger sourire avant de se digérer vers la falaise, regardant le bas un instant. Etait-il normal de se demander à quelle température l'eau était-elle ?

« Hey ! S'exclama la vampire en voyant que ses paroles n'avaient aucun impact. »

Elle le rejoignit en un instant avant de perdre soudainement connaissance.

Strike.

**_0_****O****_o_****0****_O_****o****_0_**

Lesley se réveilla, son dos était endolori et elle se mit immédiatement en position assise afin d'atténuer cette faible douleur. Une fois ses yeux ouverts, la blonde retint une exclamation de surprise. Elle était dans une forêt.

« Bon sang, murmura-t-elle, sous le choc. »

Où était passé Rebekah, Sophie et la nommée Elena ? Elle l'avait prévenue, elle lui avait dit que c'était dangereux. Et pourtant, toujours aussi courageuse, la jeune louve avait prétendue être prête.

Lentement, elle se releva afin d'examiner les alentours et de ne plus penser. Car chacune de ses pensées ne faisaient qu'amplifier ses craintes et elle avait appris de Klaus lui-même, que dans les moments les plus critiques, il fallait garder le contrôle de soi et ne pas se laisser submerger par de simples émotions de débutant.

Un bruit de feuille se faisant écrasée parvint à ses oreilles. Lesley se retourna, prête à mettre en avance ses attaques entraînées et sa prestance d'Originelle. Elle releva la tête. Personne ne pouvait la battre. Elle était la fille de l'hybride invincible. Bon sang quelle était fière de son rang !

Seulement, ses sourcils froncés furent remplacés par une expression de surprise lorsque notre jeune louve remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne.

« Un animal ? Se demanda-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Soudainement, une grosse masse tomba sur son dos et elle fut aussitôt ratatinée au sol, un poids sur son dos la maintenant fermement.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda une voix masculine. »

La blonde essaya de se dégager mais la poigne de l'individu était dotée d'une force surnaturelle. Plus forte qu'elle.

« Je t'ai posé une question ! Reprit l'homme. »

Lesley fit un gémissement de plainte.

« C'est ainsi que tu traites une femme ? Répliqua-t-elle. »

Elle entendit la personne soupirer, puis, elle sentit soudainement le poids sur son dos disparaître. A son plus grand étonnement, la louve comprit qu'il l'avait libérée.

Elle en profita pour se retourner et mit ses paumes contre le sol pour soutenir sa position assise.

Lesley avait désormais une vue de bas-en-haut sur la personne qui l'avait écrasée.

Ce n'était pas un homme. C'était un _jeune_ homme. Cela ne faisait pas de doute qu'il était dans son tour d'âge. Il avait un air arrogant et la dévisageait comme si elle était une petite chose insignifiante. Ses yeux étaient verts et ses cheveux noirs le rendaient menaçant.

Cependant, malgré cette sombre description, cela ne l'empêcha pas de tendre la main afin de relever Lesley.

La blonde hésita un court instant avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour du poignet du jeune homme et de se remettre sur pieds. Elle était alors à sa hauteur et ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son visage.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant que le jeune homme ne se reprenne :

« Très bien, tu es débout. Maintenant réponds à ma question. Qui es-tu ?

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Qui es-tu ?

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Réponds-moi !

- Non, TOI, réponds-moi !

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me battre avec les femmes, ne me l'oblige pas…

- Pourtant tu étais sur mon dos il n'y a même pas dix secondes… »

Ils soupirèrent en même temps avant que la louve ne s'empresse de reprendre son questionnaire.

« Je te répondrais si tu me réponds.

- Vraiment ? Soupira-t-il. Tu veux jouer à ça ? Quelle décision enfantine !

- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! »

Ils se lançaient des regards noirs, ardents. La blonde ne pensait même plus à Sophie et aux fantômes qui l'avaient envoyée ici. Non, pour le moment, elle avait envie de frapper le jeune homme devant elle.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Lesley ouvrit la bouche un instant avant de la refermer aussitôt, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Après tout, c'était un inconnu et elle ne reconnaissait pas ces alentours. Autant penser qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité et qu'une fausse identité s'imposait.

« Caroline. »

Ce nom était sorti tout seul de sa gorge, elle s'étonnait elle-même de s'être choisie le prénom de la jolie vampire blonde.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et releva la tête, d'un signe dédaigneux. La louve remarqua alors ses vêtements délabrés, et recouvert de sang. Son cœur battit plus vite après cette observation, la peur jouant avec elle.

« Je te prierais de me suivre, j'en oublie mes manières. Déclara-t-il. »

Il se plaça dos à elle avant de tourner légèrement la tête et de souffler :

« Caroline. »

Puis il se mit à marcher à travers les gros feuillages verts qui entouraient la zone. La jeune fille hésita à le suivre, après tout il ne paraissait pas très net. Son arrogance n'était qu'une légère tâche dans le décore, il faut dire qu'elle y avait été habituée. Ce caractère ne lui était pas étranger. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'agacer au plus haut point. Ces gens, qui se croyaient supérieurs sans raison l'énervaient et c'était également cela qui l'empêchait de décider sur la suite des évènements.

Mais étrangement, elle choisit de le suivre.

**_0_****O****_o_****0****_O_****o****_0_**

La véritable Caroline se réveilla sur un siège de voiture, la nuque endolorie et les cheveux décoiffés. Elle se releva lentement et papillonna des yeux pour s'éclaircir les idées. Soudain, sa mémoire revint à la surface et elle se précipita, vitesse vampirique, hors de la voiture. Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par un mur mobile qui se positionna en face d'elle.

Klaus, l'air grave, l'avait arrêtée dans sa course folle.

« Tu m'as tuée ! S'écria-t-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Tu as osé !

- Je ne voulais pas que tu coures de risque. »

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les vêtements trempés de l'Originel.

« Oh mon Dieu, as-tu réussie ? Stefan…

- Je viens juste de remonter sur la colline, l'interrompit-elle, tu n'es pas restée inconsciente longtemps.

- Où est-il ? S'empressa-t-elle de lui demander et décidant de repousser la dispute pour plus tard.

- Suis-moi. »

Minutieusement, il plaça sa main dans la courbe de son dos et en profita alors pour la guider. La blonde frémit à ce contact, elle semblait avoir soudainement oublié pourquoi elle n'avait pas accompagnée l'hybride dans l'eau glacée.

Peu de temps après, ils se trouvèrent devant une grande boîte en métal close. Les deux êtres surnaturels se jetèrent un léger regard, redoutant ce qu'ils allaient voir à l'intérieur.

Finalement, l'Hybride se baissa pour ouvrir l'espèce de boîte. Alors que le couvercle s'ouvrait, une odeur de poisson et de nénuphar en dégagea et quelques herbes aquatiques reposaient sur une surface épaisse. Stefan.

« Oh my… »

Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux, son meilleur ami vivait un enfer depuis près de quinze ans et elle n'avait rien fait. Après tout, pour un vampire, quinze ans n'étaient qu'une légère partie de sa vie. Même si son ami lui avait manqué, elle avait toujours eu la pensée qu'ils étaient immortels et se reverraient forcément, malgré cette durée plutôt élargie.

« Je m'en veux tellement, Stefan. Murmura-t-elle. »

Klaus, qui avait entendu ce faible chuchotement, se retourna vers elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla quelques mots rassurants. Il ne s'avait pas très bien où en était leur relation, mais il était sûr sur un point : elle avait relativement changée.

« Aides moi à le transporter. »

**_:::::: ::::::_**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que les deux vampires étaient revenus, Caroline avait pris la peine de déposer Stefan sur son lit et de le couvrir de draps en attendant son réveil. Des poches de sangs refroidis avaient étaient conservées. Après une légère discussion avec Klaus sur la date de péremption d'une poche, ils en avaient convenus qu'elles étaient toujours buvables malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé. Ils s'étaient légèrement disputés à propos de l'inconscience de Caroline, qui avait fini par prendre fin, simplement par exaspération. Puis, les deux s'étaient empressés de prendre une douche bien chaude.

Damon était également revenu, furieux contre Klaus mais avide de savoir comment tout cela s'était passé.

Depuis, il était resté avec son frère, attendant patiemment son réveil.

Klaus était dans les marches d'escalier lorsqu'il entendit le « bip » habituel de son téléphone portable et la vibration qui en suivi. Le nom de Rebekah s'afficha sur son écran et il s'empressa de mettre son appareil contre son oreille.

« J'espère que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, déclara-t-il. »

Silence.

« Rebekah, reprit-il, ne parvenant pas à cacher son empressement.

- J'ai foiré Nik, admit-elle.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Tu as trouvé Katerina ? Tu lui as pris du sang ?

- Merde ! Katherine… Cria-t-elle comme si elle venait de se rappeler de cette tâche.

- Que s'est-il passé Bekah ?

- Et toi, tu as trouvé Stefan ?

- N'essaies-pas de changer de sujet, et oui, j'ai trouvé Stefan.

- Très bien, donc je suppose que tu pourras prendre un avion pour nous rejoindre.

- Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le sang de Katerina ?

- Je préfère que tu nous rejoignes avant.

- Qu'as-tu fait Bekah ? »

Malheureusement, un autre « bip » suivit sa question, et il remit son téléphone dans sa poche, en colère contre sa sœur. Il se doutait qu'il y avait une raison pour qu'elle ne lui dévoile pas immédiatement la raison de son échec.

C'est alors qu'il entendit de la musique, du piano. Ce n'était que quelques touches pressées, comme pour tester l'instrument. Il se dirigea vers ce son, attiré tel un aimant. Il provenait d'une salle isolée, dans laquelle il n'était jamais entré. Et là-dedans se tenait une jeune blonde qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Sa princesse s'était arrêtée, l'ayant entendu approcher.

Elle semblait interdite, comme s'il venait d'entrer dans son espace le plus personnel, ou l'équivalent d'un Journal Intime. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, appréciant de la voir devant un si bel et doux objet qu'est le piano.

« Tu sais jouer ? »

Sa voix était un léger murmure, comme s'il ne voulait pas rompre l'atmosphère de bien-être qui semblait les entourer. Caroline ferma ses paupières une fraction de seconde avant de les rouvrir.

« Ce matin, commença-t-elle, tu m'as demandé ce que j'avais appris au fil des années mis-à-part le dessin. Deux fois par semaines, j'allais dans la ville à quelques kilomètres de la meute de loup-garou et prenais des cours de piano. Ça m'occupait le temps que Tyler face son Alpha. »

Klaus n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer que le louveteau ait pu délaisser une jeune femme aussi splendide que Caroline. Mais dans un sens, cela l'avait amené à avoir cette conversation et la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Peux-tu…

- Oui, coupa-t-elle. »

Elle plaça ses mains gracieusement sur les touches blanches de l'instrument.

« Je vais te jouer une mélodie assez connue. »

L'hybride se contenta d'hocher de la tête, trop impatient pour formuler une réponse concise.

(Ecoute Musicale : Yiruma – River Flows In You)

Les premières notes étaient jouées avec tendresse, elles renvoyaient déjà le caractère plutôt triste de la mélodie. Puis vint l'enchaînement, qui fut plus rapide mais toujours dans le même ton de mélancolie qui précédait le morceau.

Pour sa part, Klaus ne voyait plus de Caroline une jeune vampire, tout ce qu'il admirait, était un ange. Un ange blanc, ses ailes bougeaient dans le rythme de la musique, suivant le tempo régulier. Un petit halo au-dessus de sa tête éclairait la pièce, ils étaient seuls. Seuls avec le piano.

L'ange avait les yeux fermés, bercé par sa propre musique. Ses doigts semblaient courir sur les touches blanches et noires alors qu'il se balançait, imitant un métronome.

Le tempo ralenti, impliquant la fin de la mélodie et les dernières notes qui suivirent. L'ange disparu, remplacé par sa forme humaine.

Un silence envahit la salle tandis que l'hybride dévisageait la blonde, plus que surpris de découvrir une nouvelle facette. Son cœur lui faisait mal, et il sut, à cet instant présent, qu'il était complètement fou de cette jolie vampire. Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours en quelque sorte sut, mais cette fois-ci était différente, il en était certain.

Ils avaient mûri, ils avaient grandis, elle était encore plus rayonnante qu'auparavant, il était simplement amoureux d'elle. Et cette fois-ci, il n'aurait peut-être plus à repousser ses sentiments.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, ses yeux bleus le dévisageaient, le rendant instable pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retrouve sa voix. Il était presque ému.

« Pourrais-tu m'enseigner ? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Seulement si tu promets d'être redevable et de me faire partager tes savoirs en dessin, lui répondit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux. »

Ces yeux si humidifiés d'émotions. Un léger sourire s'installa sur le visage parfait de l'Originel.

« Si ce n'est que ça, je suis prêt à passer mes journées entières avec toi, love, juste pour que tu apprennes à dessiner un cheval. »

La jeune femme inclina la tête avec un sourire et se permit de prendre la main de l'hybride afin de la posée délicatement sur les touches.

« Très bien, dit-elle posément et relaxée, je vais te guider. »

Elle recouvra les mains de l'Originel des siennes et recommença la fameuse mélodie. Tout était parfait, Caroline ne songeait même pas à quel point l'idée de donner un cours de piano à Klaus était étrange. Réciproquement, celui-ci ne se préoccupait que des mains douces de son ange posées sur sa peau.

Soudainement, la musique se stoppa nette, Caroline avait arrêté de jouer. Elle fixait l'Originel.

Celui-ci remarqua immédiatement la lueur dans les yeux de sa belle, il savait qu'elle était prête. C'est pourquoi il se pencha pour atteindre sa bouche. Cette fois-ci personne n'avait intérêt à les déranger, pas dans leur moment de plénitude.

Après de longues tentatives réfutées ou interrompues, leurs lèvres se scellèrent enfin. Klaus sentit le poids sur son cœur disparaître, surtout lorsque Caroline décida d'approfondir le baiser. En même temps, il respirait son odeur, si particulière et dotée d'une touche naturelle qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Le baiser, si doux au départ, se transforma. Caroline taquina sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue, l'incitant à ouvrir la bouche avant de lui laisser accès à son entrée. Accès qu'il lui accorda bien évidemment. Elle tâta le terrain quelques secondes avant de rencontrer sa voisine et de démarrer une danse folle.

Elle s'installa sur les genoux de l'Originel, dévorée par une passion sauvage. La même qu'elle avait ressenti en buvant son sang.

Caroline se collait à lui, son centre se réveillait après de longues années d'insomnie et elle ressentit le besoin pressant de combler sa faim. Leurs bouches continuaient de se déguster, savourant la petite dose sucrée qui en dégageait.

Puis, ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

« Stefan s'est réveillé, intervint une voix. »

Les deux s'écartèrent immédiatement, ressentant soudainement un sentiment de manque. Caroline se mit sur pied et lorgna Damon, qui se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle avait envie de lui tordre une seconde fois la nuque, mais se résigna devant le sens de ses paroles.

« Il-Il va bien ? Demanda-t-elle, sous le choc.

- Je te propose d'aller vérifier toi-même. »

Le Salvatore avait un air grave plaqué sur le visage, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus la blonde. Elle se précipita en dehors de la salle, délaissant les deux vampires masculins.

Elle arriva bien vite devant la porte de la chambre, hésitante. Qu'allait-elle trouver dans la pièce ? Elle l'ouvrit lentement et se dirigea vers le lit. Stefan semblait fatigué, mais surtout, perdu et désorienté. Caroline crut que ses larmes allaient couler, quand le seul mot que son ami put prononcer fut :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Avant de se rendormir d'épuisement.

**_:::::: ::::::_**

Caroline se précipita dans la chambre d'ami, Stefan avait perdu la mémoire. Elle retiendrait ses larmes jusqu'à lâcher toute sa rage dans un oreiller, voilà ce qu'elle ferait. La blonde dévalait précipitamment les escaliers, puis ouvrit brusquement une porte avant de se laisser tomber dans le lit sur le ventre. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son coussin et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, laissant parfois échapper quelques insultes à propos de la vie et de l'injustice des gens. Il était tard, mais le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Cela faisait du bien d'extraire toute la rancœur qu'elle avait contre le monde.

Soudainement, elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle, le matelas se faisant creusé par une nouvelle masse. La blonde se raidit, elle savait très bien qui était là, pas besoin d'être un génie.

Puis après une seconde d'hésitation, elle s'écarta de son oreiller et se jeta dans les bras de son Originel. Elle n'eût pas le temps de voir sa réaction qu'elle avait déjà la vue de son épaule droite sous les yeux. Ses sanglots s'étouffèrent dans les manches de son T-shirt et le réconfort de ses bras l'adoucirent.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à se calmer, Caroline se défit de cette étreinte pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Dors avec moi s'il te plaît. »

Cette phrase était presque suppliante.

« Tu es sûre ? Lui demanda-t-il, bien que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. »

Pour simple réponse, il eût droit un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Qu'il prit pour un 'oui'.

Les lumières étaient déjà éteintes, Caroline se mit debout pour enlever son pantalon et fit glisser son soutien-gorge au-dessous de son T-shirt afin d'être à l'aise. Puis elle se glissa sous les draps et attendit.

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par l'hybride. Dans un besoin de réconfort, elle se cala dans ses bras et ferma les yeux pour respirer son odeur. Après plusieurs secondes, elle chuchota d'une petite voix :

« Je suis prête à te laisser une chance. Ne foires pas tout. »

Avant de s'endormir dans les bras d'un Klaus souriant.

* * *

Je n'ai pas oublié Léo ! Je voulais juste explorer un autre côté de Lesley et d'ailleurs ce garçon va aider à retrouver le deuxième ingrédient x3

Pour le Klaro', désolée pour l'horrible attente dont vous avez dû faire preuve !

_**En passant :**___

_- Ma fiction ne prend pas en compte la saison 5 de TVD ni la saison 1 de TO. Parce qu'elle a été écrite bien avant tout cela. _

_- Donc je n'étais pas au courant pour Davina, les relations des personnages qui changent, et tout ce qui se passait entre Marcel/Rebekah._

_- Les Flashbacks aussi, je ne savais pas pour ça._

**J'espère que vous comprendrez, je fais partie des fictions écrites avant tout ça x3**

**Bisous tout le monde ! ^o^**


End file.
